Before the Sun Rises
by Danni1989
Summary: When Elena goes to live with the Salvatore family after the death of her parents, she is not expecting to find love with the elder brother, the bad brother. What happens when things happen that threaten to tear them apart? . All human. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

I really shouldnt be starting a new story but this one just wouldnt leave my head. I've never written a fully AU/AH story so this is my attempt. No vampires. :/ Let me know what you think of this little experiment. this chapter is mostly just an introduction, but the next one more will happen I promise. Reviews are inspiration for the muse, feed her. There will be smut later on in the story, but it is going to be a slower burn than my other stories. But we will get there.

PS I only own my story and my writing, the characters belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p>It was May of 1864 and the carriage carrying Elena Gilbert moved over the bridge and towards Salvatore manor. It was on this bridge that three months prior Elena's mom and dad had been killed in a tragic accident when the driver ran off the bridge; her parents, the driver and the horses pulling the carriage had all died. Elena had been at home at the time, and had heard about the accident by telegram. But now since she had no other guardian and it wasn't proper for a woman to live on her own without the company of her husband or father. She had neither. For many years her father had been friends with Giuseppe and Elisabetta Salvatore, and now that was where she was headed. She could see the manor in the distance, it was larger and far more luxurious than hers. The Salvatore's owned all the lumber mills surrounding Mystic Falls, and it made them very wealthy. Upon her arrival the whole family was outside waiting for her. Giuseppe and Elisabetta, whom she had met on occasion over the years, along with the younger son Stefan, whom she had met on occasion. The eldest son Damon was nowhere to be found. He had always intrigued her, not as a husband, but as something else entirely. Something else she couldn't identify.<p>

"Welcome Miss Gilbert." Giuseppe greeted as he helped her out of the carriage.

"Thank you Mr Salvatore." she said taking his hand as she stepped down from the carriage in her skirts.

"I hope your stay here will be satisfactory. Do not hesitate to ask any of the staff for whatever you need." he said as he helped her carry her bags into the house.

"Thank you Mr Salvatore. You have a beautiful home." she said smiling at the older man.

"That is all because of my beautiful wife Elisabetta. She is the homemaker, I just supply the money." he said smiling adoringly at his wife.

"You have a beautiful home Mrs Salvatore." she said smiling at the woman.

"Thank you so much." she said smiling as the four of them walked into the manor.

"Samuel will show you to your quarters. You can go on up and get freshened up. Lunch will be served at half past 12." he said.

"Thank you Mr Salvatore." she said politely. Samuel led her up the stairs and down the left wing of the home. He opened a door and placed her suit case on the small table in the sitting room.

"I will bring your other things up Miss." he said bowing before leaving the room. Her quarters were far more luxurious than her old ones. She had a private sitting area, a private powder room, and a changing area all adjoined to her spacious bedroom with a large plush bed. The room was done in ornate furniture and bright colours. There was a vase of fresh flowers on her bedside chest. She smiled and picked up her little bag to place it on the trunk at the edge of her bed. She heard a knock at the door and she went to answer it.

"Hello miss, I am Anne, I will be your personal maid. Mr Salvatore sent me to help you. Is there anything you need miss?" she asked bowing slightly.

"Oh, I need to change for lunch. If you could help me." she said.

"Of course miss." she said following her into the small change room with the dresser that was as still empty. Anne started untying her dress and freeing her from the corset so she could put new clothes on. She breathed freely for a moment before the corset was back around her. She was dressed in a royal blue dress a few minutes later.

"Thank you Anne." she said.

"You are welcome Miss Elena. Is there any other assistance I can offer you?" she asked.

"No. I am fine. I can unpack my own clothes." she said.

"Just call for me if you need anything dear. If not I will be back to help you dress for bed later tonight." she said as she walked out of the room. Elena smiled at her, back before her parents died, her mom had always helped her dress for bed. But now she had a private maid to help her. When she was dressed she left her bedroom and seen all her other items laying in a small pile by the door. She smiled and moved each chest into her bedroom where she would go through it after lunch. Once they were all stored safely she walked downstairs and into the dining room where Giuseppe and Elisabetta were seated with Stefan. Where was Damon? She wondered where the other Salvatore was, she had met him a few times. He seemed much more wild than the kind Stefan did. There was something about Damon that appealed to her wild side.

"Ah, have a seat Miss Gilbert." Giuseppe said gesturing to the seat on his right.

"Thank you. And please call me Elena." she said. He nodded and smiled comfortingly at her.

"Damon is not joining us father?" Stefan asked his father. It was clear by the way Stefan talked about Damon that he admired him, but still somehow resented him.

"I do not know son. Damon is wild. I never know what to do with him. He did not even come to greet our new house guest." he sighed.

"Damon is just a wild soul dear. He will come around. I have faith in my son." Elisabetta stated.

"I wish I did." Giuseppe said shaking his head. Elena listened to the families conversation, she understood what it was like to lose a brother, and she knew how Giuseppe and Elisabetta felt about losing a son. She and her parents had lost Jeremy to a wild streak a year ago. He was now living on his own in a city, doing who knows what. When lunch was finished Elena excused herself to finish unpacking her things. It took her the better part of an hour to find places for all her prized possessions but when she was done she left her quarters and went searching for the family.

"Hello dear, come on in. Have a seat." Giuseppe said when she found them in the library.

"Actually I was wondering if I could go walk around the grounds. I've never walked them before." she asked.

"Of course. Would you like an escort?" he asked.

"I will be fine. I will come back later." she said taking her journal with her.

"If you are looking for a place to write, the small lake on to the north of the house is perfect. It's quiet and serene. You will really like it." he told her.

"I actually was. I love writing in my journal, it helps me remember things. Thank you for that advice." she said smiling at him.

"Enjoy your afternoon dear." he said as she walked out of the house. She followed Giuseppe's directions and happened across the small lake. The water was crystalline blue and she smiled. She sat down on the edge of the water and stared out into the blue.

"Can I help you miss?" a voice said from behind her.

"Oh." she said startled. She snapped around to see Damon Salvatore standing there with a book in his hand.

"Oh Miss Gilbert. I did not recognize you. I am Damon Salvatore." he said.

"Hello again." she said smiling softly at him.

"Are you enjoying my home so far?" he asked conversationally.

"Yes, I like it very much." she assured him.

"I am glad." he told her as he sat down a respectable distance from her and opened his book.

"Why were you not at lunch, or when I arrived?" she asked curiously.

"I needed to get away from my father. We do not see eye to eye on many things." he answered.

"I see. Your father is a good man." she said.

"He may be a good man, but he is a terrible father to me." he answered shortly.

"What about to Stefan?" she asked.

"He is a good father to Stefan, and he will be a good guardian to you. It is just that I do not see things the way he does." he explained.

"How do you see things?" she asked.

"I do not see the importance of going off to war, or getting married to a respectable lady. I do not want that. I want to enjoy my life, and I do not want to live it under his rules. Sometimes I run off and stay here. It is my haven of sorts." he explained.

"I am sorry. I will leave." she said thinking he would want to be alone.

"It is alright. It is nice not being alone all the time." he told her. His assurance that she was alright where she was, made her smile and she sat back down. They sat in silence for a while as he read his book and she wrote in her journal.

"Do you keep a journal?" she asked him.

"No, there is not much in my life I would want to remember." he confessed to her.

"I see." she said turning back to her journal. After she wrote for a while longer she started feeling uncomfortable. She knew it was not proper to be out alone with a man, even if it was she felt she could trust.

"I better head back to the house." she said standing up and brushing off her skirts.

"It was nice talking with you Miss Gilbert." he said watching her leave.

"You as well Mr Salvatore." she said.

"You may call me Damon." he told her shooting her a crooked smile.

"And you may call me Elena." she replied to him before hurrying back to the house. There was something about him that mesmerized her. He was so different than all the other men her father had brought around to court her. When she walked back inside Stefan was just heading out.

"Oh there you are Miss Gilbert, I was just setting out to find you." he said.

"Thank you Mr Salvatore." she said smiling at him. The younger Salvatore was cute in a little boy way and he would have been exactly the guy that her father would have brought her home next had be been still alive. There was a reason she kept turning down these men that her father chose for her. They never ignited any sort of passion inside her, it was men like Damon Salvatore that did that. But it was also men like Damon Salvatore that made terrible husbands and fathers. She walked into the library where Giuseppe and Elisabetta were still seated reading.

"You are back my dear. How was your stroll?" he asked.

"It was lovely." she told him, leaving out to the part where she met Damon. She sat down and clutched her journal to her chest when she heard the front door open and Damon walked in the library moments later.

"Hello father." he said.

"Damon, I see you've chosen to return home. Are you going to be more accepting now?" he asked.

"No. I will not go to battle for the South. I do not wish to fight." he said.

"You may not wish to, but it is your civil duty." he stated.

"Then make Stefan go. I do not wish to go." he said firmly.

"Please do not have this argument again." Elisabetta begged as she let out a massive cough and she slumped against the back of the chair she was seated in. The cough sounded terrible to Elena, she didn't know what to say.

"I am sorry mother." Damon said before walking out of the room. Giuseppe turned to his wife and wiped the hair from her face, from the exertion that coughing fit had taken over her.

"Amore mia are you alright?" he asked softly.

"It is getting worse my darling. I just want you and Damon to stop fighting. He is your son as well." she said.

"I just need him to accept some responsibility." he said softly. Elena chose to excuse herself from this private moment and head up to her quarters. On her way to her rooms she walked past what was clearly Damon's as she seen him pacing a hole in the floor of his sitting area.

"Are you alright?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"My mother is dying, how can I be alright?" he asked rhetorically.  
>"I am sorry. I will leave now." she said backing away from the doorway.<p>

"I am sorry Elena." he sighed.

"I am sorry too Damon. If you need anyone to talk to, you can always talk to me." she assured him. He smiled at her and she left to go to her quarters.

Damon walked into his bathroom and shut the door. He filled his bathtub up with water and stripped out of his clothes. Sinking into the hot water he leaned his head against the back of the tub. He had his moments where he hated his father, and he debated on running away. But he could never leave for long, his mother was here, and she was sick. She needed him near. It would surely kill her if one of her sons left her, and he would not be the cause of anymore pain for his mother. His mother was the sole reason he kept coming back for more. He refused to enlist for the war effort, and he refused to marry someone he didn't love. He would sooner be alone than with someone he didn't love. When the water started getting colder, he stepped out and dressed in some fresh clothing, placing the old ones in a basket by the door for the maid to pick up. When the bell rang for dinner he left his quarters and started going downstairs. He ran into Elena on the way and they walked down together. Giuseppe pulled a chair out for her and she sat down to his right again as she for lunch. Damon took the seat on Elena's other side as Stefan sat on his fathers left. Elisabetta did not come down for dinner, and the atmosphere was thick without her there. It was almost like without Elisabetta there all pleasantries stopped. The men were silent at the table and Elena had no idea how to start a conversation. She looked out of the corner of her eye and seen Damon picking at his dinner. Out of all of them he seemed to be taking his mothers illness the hardest.

"Is Elisabetta going be alright?" she asked.

"She has been sick. The doctor does not know what it is, but she is getting weaker. She has been coughing up blood lately and then she needs to rest. Today has taken a lot out of her." Giuseppe stated.

"I am sorry." Elena told the three men.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. She was happy she was able to be up to greet you today. She spends most of her time in bed." Giuseppe assured her.

"I would like to help as much as I can. If you want me to." she told them.

"There is not much you can do Miss Gilbert, except for keeping her company when I go to work. She spends a lot of time alone. Stefan has his studies, and Damon spends a lot of time away from the house." he said.

"I can do that." she said smiling at the men. They all heard a fresh wave of coughing from downstairs in the dining room and she felt Damon stiffen beside her.

"I cannot listen to this. I am going out." he said before getting up and storming out of the house.

"My eldest son is being very selfish in this." Giuseppe said disappointed.

"He is just afraid I think. He does not want to lose his mother. Everybody needs a mother." she said.

"My eldest son just cares about himself Miss Gilbert." Giuseppe stated. When everyone was done dinner Giuseppe shrugged into his jacket and left the house.

"Where is your father going?" Elena asked curiously.

"Back to work. He does that most evenings?" Stefan answered softly. It was the first time she had spoken to him since she had moved in.

"Someone should check on Damon." she said.

"Damon will come home on his own terms. He is hurting right now because of losing mother. We both know its going to happen soon. Father has faith that she will get better." he said softly.

"May I go up and see her?" she asked.

"You may. I am going to see the horses." Stefan said leaving the house. Elena got up and walked up the stairs in the direction of the coughing she could still hear. She opened the door slightly and stepped inside. There was medical equipment covering every inch of the room and she sighed softly. Elisabetta looked frail laying in the big bed by herself, at least when she was up and about she looked a little healthier.

"Mrs Salvatore, how are you doing?" she asked softly taking a seat on the chair beside her bed.

"Oh Miss Gilbert, how are you?" she asked kindly.

"I am fine. But how are you? Do you need anything?" she asked the middle aged woman.

"Some water would be lovely dear." she said. Elena smiled and reached behind her for the pitcher of water pouring her a glass. Elena guided the glass down to Elisabetta's lips and she took a small sip.

"Do you need more?' she asked softly. Elisabetta shook her head .

"Where are my boys?" she asked softly.

"Stefan is with the horses, Damon ran off." she said.

"Stefan is strong and things just roll off of him. He is just like his father and that is a good thing. He will be fine when I pass. But Damon, he used to be like his father. But then so many things just rolled off of him, and he got sick of it. He pretends to not care, but he cares more than anyone. Damon is more like me." she said softly.

"They both seem wonderful." she said smiling.

"They both are. Stefan is so easy to get to know, so easy to love. But Damon, he is much more weathered. He had been through so much more. Stefan has lived a sheltered lifestyle, Damon does not trust." she said.

"What is this?" Damon asked walking by the room.

"Hi." Elena said.

"What are you doing in here? You should not be in here. She needs to rest." he said walking into the room.

"It is alright son. We are visiting." she said smiling at Damon.

"You need your rest mother." Damon said softly.

"I'll rest tomorrow. Right now I want to talk with the beautiful Elena. Do not worry darling. I will be fine." she said smiling at her son. He couldn't help but smile back at her before nodding curtly.

"Alright. I will let you be." he decided.

"Thank you." Elisabetta said as he left the room.

"He is really worried about you." Elena noted.

"I know. I worry about him too. He needs someone to take care of him." she said. When Elena left Elisabetta's room a while later she walked back to her quarters. This time Damon's door was closed and she didn't dare stop. Anne was there when she got to her room.

"Ready for bed Miss?" Anne asked.

"Yes." she said. Anne helped her get her dress off and left her alone so she could slip into a nightgown. When she came out of her changing room her bed was turned down and she slipped in. She closed her eyes and fell asleep wondering what tomorrow would bring.

Once Damon was sure everyone was asleep he snuck out of bed and tied his robe around his body. He left his quarters and returned to his moms. He took the seat that Elena had vacated and took her hand in his. He listened while she slept soundly. This was the only time he could bring himself to sit with her. She was dying and he could do nothing to stop it. She was his only reason to stay here and now she was going to be gone. After sitting with her for a couple hours he returned to his rooms and shut the door before crawling back into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the response to the last chapter. it meant so much that you all enjoyed it so much. Hopefully this chapter doesnt let you down. I loved writing this. Let me know what you think. We are slowly inching closer to DE, but somethings have to happen first before that can happen. They are getting closer in this one. the entire chapter is mostly DE friendship.

PS I only own my ideas the characters belong to their rightful owners which is sadly not me.

* * *

><p>When Elena awoke the next morning she found Anne setting out some new clothes.<p>

"Young Master Salvatore would like breakfast with you in your sitting room. He would like to discuss something with you." she said.

"Oh. Of course." she said swinging her legs out of bed and following Anne into the change room. When she was clothed in a vibrant green dress and her hair was done in its usual curls she met Stefan in her sitting area.

"Good morning Miss Gilbert." he said bowing when she walked in.

"And to you Mr Salvatore." she said curtsying.

"I wish to discuss something with you." he said taking a seat.

"You may." she nodded.

"I would like to court you. My father thinks it would be an excellent merger for our families. And I would be a good husband to you, as well as a good father to our children." he stated laying all his cards out on the table.

"Mr Salvatore, I am not ready for something such as that right now. I just lost my parents, and I am just settling in here. I need time." she said unsure of how to let him down easy. She didn't want to hurt him, but he was not that man she wanted. She did not want someone at this stage in her life that would be a good husband and father. She wanted someone who could ignite passion and love inside her. She did not feel those things for Stefan.

"That is fine Miss Elena. Would you accompany me to the Lockwood family gala on the eve of Friday?" he asked.

"I am not sure Mr Salvatore. I would like to go with the family. I am not courting any man, I do not want people to think that I am." she explained.

"As you wish Miss Gilbert. But I must be leaving, I must visit with my mother before heading off to work with father." he said.

"You work with your father?" she asked.

"Yes. It is my destiny to run the mills for my father when he retires. I am learning the business." he stated.

"What about Damon? Does he know that business?" she asked.

"No. Damon is not cut out for this kind of work. He does not have the dedication. It is my life, not his." Stefan said sternly.

"How is Mrs Salvatore this morning?" Elena asked changing the subject.

"She will be fine." Stefan said before bowing and leaving the room. Elena smiled softly and sat down to finish drinking her tea.

"Young Master Stefan would be a good husband Miss Elena. You would be wise to consider him." Anne stated coming into the seating area.

"Oh, I did not know you were still here. You startled me." Elena said clutching her heart when the maid appeared behind her.

"I am sorry Miss Gilbert. But Master Stefan would be a good suitor." she said bowing.

"If I said something to you, would it remain in confidence?" Elena asked.

"Of course Miss. The Salvatore's assigned me to you, so it is you that I serve. No one else." Anne assured her.

"Alright. I want a man who can ignite passion and love in me. I know that in this day and age it is unreasonable. Marriages are made on so much less. But that is what I want, and that is what I deserve. My mother told me that all my life, while my father made me meet all these suitable men. I want a love like Mr and Mrs Salvatore. They are in love." Elena said in a dreamlike state.

"Love is a fairy tale Miss Gilbert. The most you can hope for is security. I would suggest giving Master Stefan a chance. But in the end it is up to you." Anne said bowing before taking the dirty laundry out of the room. Elena walked downstairs just as Stefan and Giuseppe were about to leave.

"If you need anything at all today Miss Elena, just call on any of the staff. They have been instructed to serve you whenever you need anything. I will be back for dinner." Giuseppe told her as he shrugged into his jacket.

"Thank you Mr Salvatore. Have a pleasant day at work." she told him.

"I will. You have a pleasant day as well." he said.

"Can I ask you a question Mr Salvatore?" Elena asked unsure if she was crossing some sort of line.

"Anything Miss Gilbert." he stated.  
>"Is your lovely wife going to be okay?" Elena asked.<p>

"Of course she will. She survived birthing two boys, she can survive a bad cold." he said smiling reassuringly at her. Elena returned his smile and he and Stefan turned and left, getting into their horse drawn carriage. Elena shook her head, she was unsure if both Salvatore men were just optimistic, or if they were ignoring the obvious. Elena heard the coughing from upstairs and she frowned. No matter what Stefan or Giuseppe said, it seemed to be getting worse. Just as Elena was walking up the stairs towards her quarters, Damon came running down the stairs and out the front door. Having been running down the stairs at such a fast speed he had almost knocked her down. Steadying herself with the railing, she watched him run across the land. He didn't even stop to see if she was okay. Worried immensely about him, because something really seemed to be bothering him she turned and followed him. She couldn't move as fast as he in her shoes and dress. But she had a feeling he was heading to the small lake where she had met him yesterday. When she arrived he was standing in front of the water, his back rigid . His entire body tense.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly.

"You need to leave, right now Miss Elena." he said.

"Damon, are you alright? Something looks to be bothering you." she said taking a tentative step towards him.

"My entire life is bothering me Elena. You need to leave. I wish to be alone." he said again.

"You should not be alone right now Damon. It is not healthy. When you are grieving you should not go through it alone. I know this from experience Damon. I lost both my mother and my father." she told him taking a step forward.  
>"I want you to leave. Now leave." he said coldly.<p>

"Fine. I will leave." she said raising her chin defiantly and spinning around walking away. He watched her go and felt a small smile tug on the corner of his lips. This girl cared, even if it was just a general caring it still meant something. She was compassionate and for the first time in his entire life someone other than his mother showed him compassion. He watched her disappear and enter the house before turning back to the water. It didn't matter what the others said, what Stefan and his father said, his mother was not going to get better. She was getting worse all the time and it wouldn't be long until she was gone. And then, Damon would have no one.

Elena walked into the house and one of the staff members poked his head out of the kitchen.

"Can I get you anything miss?" he asked her.

"Can I get a pot of tea to my quarters please?" she asked.

"Of course. I will bring it right up." he assured her.

"Thank you." she said as she ascended the stairs. When she was in her rooms she went into her bedroom and grabbed her journal. She went back into her sitting room and sank into one of the plush chairs in the room. When she heard the knock on her door she told him to walk in. The servant placed her hot tea on the small coffee table and left the room silently. When he was gone, she opened up her prized book and started writing.

_Dear Diary_

_I do not know what is going on. It is my second day at Salvatore manor and Stefan Salvatore has asked to court me. I told him no. That I am not ready. This is the truth, but only part of it. The truth is that I want passion and love, not stability. I want the chance to live the kind of love that I read about in literature. But that is not all that has went on here. It seems that Elisabetta Salvatore is very ill and she is dying. Giuseppe and Stefan choose to believe that she is going to live but Damon, he seems sure she is going to pass. I do not know why but I want to protect him. Protect him from the pain that this world offers him all the time. He is in so much pain and no one notices. I want to help him. Is that wrong? I do not know._

She wrote until she heard another knock at her door.

"Come in." she said closing the book and placing it on her lap.

"May we talk Miss Elena?" Damon said from her open doorway.

"Of course. Take a seat." she said gesturing to the chair across from hers.

"Thank you. After the way I spoke to you, I would not blame you for never wanting to speak to me again." he said contrite.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked gesturing to the tea pot in front of her.

"Thank you." he said pouring himself a cup.

"What would you like to discuss?" she asked.

"I would like to apologize for the way I spoke to you. You just wanted to help and I reacted badly. It is just everything with my mother, and my relationship with my father, has affected me. It has been a very trying time." he tried to explain.

"I would like to help if I can. I do not know if I can, but I would like to try." she told him.

"How can you help?" he asked.

"I can distract you. Help you have fun while things happen?" she offered.

"Like what?" he asked brightening up at being able to spend some more time with the beautiful Elena Gilbert.

"You could teach me to ride a horse." she offered.

"You have never ridden?" he asked shocked.

"The closest I have ever been to a horse, has been when it is attached to a carriage." she laughed. He laughed too and she thought the smile on his face was beautiful.

"Well we must change that." he said.

"I would like that. And you can show me other things too. If you want to talk I will listen. It is called friendship." she said smiling.

"I would like that." he told her taking a sip of his tea.

"I am glad." she said laying her journal down on the table

"What is it that you write in that book?" he asked curiously.

"My thoughts, memories. I wrote about my mother and father in there after they died so I could remember everything about them." she confessed.

"What were they like?" he asked.

"My father was a hard working man. He worked long hours and spent his hours at home trying to find men to court me. He had stern features but kind eyes. Losing my brother really aged him. My mother was beautiful. She had brown eyes like mine and brown hair. Her hair was not as long but it was beautiful. She would sing songs to me when I was little. She was kind and she loved me. She loved Jeremy too. My mother would sing as she knitted and she always had a smile for the servants." Elena reminisced.

"What happened to your brother?" Damon asked.

"He decided he wanted to be free, so he ran off to some far away city. I never hear from him and I never see him" she told him.

"How did you recover after losing your mother and father?" he asked her.

"I will tell you when I do. It is something that takes time. The wounds do not heal immediately. It takes time. But I will help you, and maybe in turn you will help me." she told him.

"I would love to help you. Shall we take you to the stables?" he asked.

"I would love that." she said smiling brightly at him. He offered her his hand and she took it, loving how warm it felt in her hand. He released her hand and they walked downstairs together and out towards the stables.

"I am sorry for almost knocking you over this morning." he told her.

"It is alright. You were upset. I understand." she assured him.

"You are far too understanding Miss Elena." he said as he opened the door to the stable. She just smiled at him not sure what to say to him. She had never spent so much time with a man before alone other than her father and brother when he was home. He walked her over to a jet black horse with dark eyes. It was an exquisite creature.

"This is Mezzanotte. He is mine." he said introducing her to the black horse.

"He is beautiful. What is Mezzanotte?" she asked.

"Midnight, in Italian. It is my families language." he stated.

"And who is this?" Elena asked seeing a white horse with brown spots.

"That is Gypsy, she is my mothers. A beautiful animal, and so tame." he told her.

"She looks tame." Elena said reaching out to touch her side.

"She would be the perfect horse for you to ride." Damon decided.

"But she is your mothers horse. Wouldn't she mind?" Elena asked.

"Gypsy has not been ridden since mother got sick. It is only right to take a horse out for a ride every once in a while. She should not be cooped up inside all the time." he stated.

"If you are sure." she decided.

"I am sure. Now allow me to help you up." he said. He brought Gypsy out of her stall and walked her outside into the fenced part of the stables. He grabbed her around her waist and she tried to ignore the tingles it sent through her body. She did not know what that meant. He lifted her effortlessly onto the horse side saddle and handed her the reins. Use these to steer the horse." he told her. She snapped the reins and the horse moved at a steady pace. She found herself enjoying having control over the magnificent animal.

"Can we leave the yard? Ride through the forest" she asked Damon who was standing by watching.

"It seems that you are a natural at this Miss Gilbert. We shall try a trail ride. We shall ride to the lake and back. I will be right back, I just need to saddle up Mezzanotte." he told her. She nodded and kept Gypsy going around the track in a circle. When Damon returned moments later on the great black animal she followed him out of the gate and towards the lake. She picked up her speed and fell in beside him.

"This is lovely." she said as the wind blew through her hair and threatened to blow the hat from her head.

"I love this. This is freedom. I would love to just ride off into the sunset and never come back." he confessed.

"There are times when I would love that too. But you can not give up. Do not give up, things have got to get better." she assured him.

"I hope you are right, but I do not know if I actually believe that." he sighed.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"My mother is going to die. She is the glue that holds my family together. When she dies, everything she worked so hard to build will be dead as well." he told her.

"Maybe not. If you try maybe your father will as well." she offered.

"You do not know my father. He will never change. He wants me to go fight for the south. But I will not." he told her.

"Tell your father that." she told him.

"I have. I have told him that I do not wish to go. I have told him that I will not go. Nothing works." he said running a hand through his shaggy black hair.

"Just follow your own heart." she decided.

"We should head back. It must be close to lunch time." he said getting up and moving back to Mezzanotte. She stood up as well and brushed the soil and grass from her dress before having Damon help her get back on her horse. The ride back to the house wasn't long and after a few minutes she had her horse back in its corral. The two of them walked back towards the house where lunch was sitting on the table.

"Lunch is served Master Salvatore, and Miss Gilbert if you are hungry." Samuel exclaimed when they walked in the door.

"Thank you. I am famished." she said sitting down at the table. Damon sat down and took his plate dishing up his lunch. They ate in silence, neither knowing what to say after everything they had shared in the morning. When Damon was done he stood up and walked up the stairs. She understood why when she heard the coughing from upstairs. After she finished eating she walked upstairs passing by Elisabetta's room on her way to her own. She heard Damon's voice from inside and she paused for a moment although she instantly felt guilty for invading his privacy.

"How was your morning dear?" Elisabetta asked her son. She was much more pale than she did yesterday and the sight worried Damon.

"It was good. I took Miss Elena out horseback riding." he said.

"That is good. I like Miss Elena. She is a lovely girl." Elisabetta said smiling at her son.

"She is. I allowed her to ride Gypsy. I hope that is alright." he told his mom.

"It is perfectly alright. That horse deserves to get ridden. And I am glad it is a girl as kind as Miss Gilbert. You should spend more time with her." Elisabetta stated.

"I would like that, although father would not approve." he said.

"It does not matter. Your father wants Stefan to court Miss Elena, I do not want that." Elisabetta stated.

"You do not?" he asked shocked.

"There are plenty of girls out there that are good for Stefan. I feel that Elena is a special girl." Elisabetta stated cryptically.

"What do you mean?" he asked his mom unsure of why she didn't want Stefan to have a special girl.

"You will find out someday." she said knowingly.

"What do you mean mother?" Damon asked.

"You will find out someday I dear son." she said.

"Do you need anything mother?" he asked standing up.

"I just need some rest." she told him.

"I shall leave." he told her leaning down and kissing her forehead.

When she heard him getting up from his chair Elena hurried and went to her room. She hated herself for listening to their conversation, but it was nice to have confirmation that it was alright that she was riding Gypsy. She heard the knock at her door and she invited him in.

"How is your mother?' she asked.

"She is getting worse. I do not think she has much time." he sighed sinking down into the chair across from hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Things are slowly starting to heat up between Damon and Elena. It wont be too many chapters until we get DE. I just dont want to rush it. Let me know what you think.

I own nothing just my ideas. I wish I owned Damon but alas I dont.

* * *

><p>A few days later Elena was at breakfast with Stefan, Damon and Giuseppe.<p>

"Have you given any thought to Stefan courting you, Miss Elena?" Giuseppe asked.

"I cannot think about that right now Mr Salvatore. I wish to not be courted right now. It is much too soon." she stated.

"I can understand that I suppose. Just make sure you consider him. My son would be the perfect husband, your father agreed." Giuseppe stated before taking a sip of his freshly squeezed orange juice.

"I will consider." she agreed trying to appease the two men. The only man at the table that wasn't interested in the conversation was Damon. He looked distracted, as if he was thinking of something deeply troubling. But of course neither Stefan nor Giuseppe noticed.

"Are you alright Damon?" Elena asked her friend.

"I am fine Miss Gilbert." he assured her. She didn't believe him but she wanted to give him him space, at least while they were at breakfast. He would be more apt to answer her queries when they were alone somewhere. Damon hated showing any sort of weakness around his father and brother.

"Damon, you are still expected to enlist for the war effort. It is your duty." he stated.

"I am not going to war father." Damon stated forcefully.

"You are if I say you are son." Giuseppe stated harshly. Elena visibly chafed at the way Giuseppe spoke to his eldest son, but wisely chose to stay out of it. She was not to get involved in personal family drama.

"So what are you planning on doing today Miss Gilbert?" Stefan asked trying to make conversation with her.

"I have not decided yet. I am interested in riding some more." she stated looking to Damon hopefully. Going out riding would give her a chance to talk to him some more.

"If you like I will accompany you." Damon offered.

"That would be wonderful." Elena said smiling.

"I do not think that is a good idea Miss Elena. My eldest son is not careful, and has no morals. I think you should spend the day in your quarters away from him. He should not be alone with you, you are not courting him. My son has no ambition, he does not want to serve his country." Giuseppe stated, aiming for hurting his eldest son. Damon stiffened at the table before rising and kicking his chair out knocking it to the floor.

"Mr Salvatore, Damon has been nothing but kind to me since I got here. You have nothing to worry about." she assured him.

"But my eldest son has a bad reputation miss. You should avoid him." he said.

"Damon is my friend. He's teaching me to right a horse. I wish to spend my afternoon with him." she stated standing up and walking in the direction that Damon left in.

"This friendship of sorts is very worrisome to me." Giuseppe noted.

"I am sure it will be fine. Miss Elena is promised to me after all. But alas, we shall be heading off to the mills before we are late father." Stefan told his dad.

"You are right my boy. And anyways soon enough Damon will be heading off to war, and you will have Miss Elena all to yourself." Giuseppe stated shrugging into his jacket and following Stefan out to the awaiting carriage.

"Damon are you alright? I loathe the way your father speaks to you." Elena stated when she found Damon in the stables grooming Mezzanotte.

"I am fine, but my father will be forever disappointed in me because I will not go to war. I do not wish to fight." he stated never turning away from his beloved horse.

" Just ignore it. Live your life the way you wish to live it. Do not allow your father to force you into things that you do not want." she told him.

"I do try Miss Elena. So when were you planning on telling me that Stefan wishes to court you?" he asked never turning away from the horse.

"I did not tell you because I did not deem it important enough. I do not wish to be courted by Stefan." she stated.

"Why? Stefan would make a good husband and father. He would protect and sustain you. That is what is important." he told her as she grabbed a brush to begin brushing Gypsy.

"What of love then Damon?" Elena asked.

"Love is not important. Look where that got my mother." he told her shifting his gaze downwards towards his horse.

"Your mother did not become ill because she was in love. It was a cruel circumstance. Her love for your father and you and Stefan is what is keeping her alive." she told him.

"It does not matter Elena, love is not important anymore. People fall in love all the time, but then the person that they love is taken away from them. Promised to another." he stated focusing intently on his horse.

"Not all the time Damon. Sometimes love survives, and that is what I am holding out for. I want a relationship with love and passion. I could fall for the poorest man in Mystic Falls and we could have nothing, but that would still be better than being with a man whom I do not love." she explained to him.

"That is true Miss Gilbert. And I hope that someday you find that man." he told her formally.

"I hope so too." she said smiling softly at him.

"Would you like to go for a ride?" he asked.

"That would be lovely." she answered. He saddled up both their horses and helped get mount hers. When she was safely on her horse he mounted his and followed her out of the corral. He easily caught up to her, falling in beside her. They rode back to the small lake, but this time they took the long way around. He showed her more spots on the Salvatore land that she had yet to see.

"Your home is so beautiful." she said as they rode.

"I love it here when I am not in that house. My father clearly prefers Stefan and gives him whatever he wants. It does not matter if it is something that I think as the eldest should be mine. But no matter what it is Stefan gets first choice. But like I have said before I will not be here for much longer. Once I lose my mother there will be nothing here for me anymore. And I will be free from my fathers reproach." he stated as they looped around and made their way towards the lake.

"You have my sympathy Damon. I cannot imagine how hard life is for you here." she said honestly.

"It is hard. When my mother was well it was better. But not that she is not, I have to endure my father on my own." he said as he hopped off his horse and rushed over to help Elena down from hers. When they were seated in the grass she turned to him.

"What did your father mean by your reputation? I'm afraid I do not understand." Elena said pensively.

"He just means that I am not nearly as wholesome as my younger brother." Damon answered her. That was one thing about Damon that she really liked. He always told her the truth and he never hid anything. If something was wrong with him it was written all over his body in the way he spoke or the way he handled himself. She had yet to meet anyone in her entire life who was like that. She wished she was more like that.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I should not tell you this Miss Gilbert, it is not a suitable conversation for friends to have. But I do not want to lie to you either. It is an impossible choice." he stated.

"Do not lie to me. That is more important to me. If I hear something I do not want to, I will ask you to stop." she said.

"Alright. Some evenings when I have had enough here I head into town. There are women in town that are more than willing to help you rid yourself of frustration and need."he said hoping he was explaining it clearly enough.

"I do not understand." she said her forehead scrunching up adorably.

"Men go to these women for physical favours." he told her.

"I see. When was the last time you went to one of these women?" she asked trying to ignore the strange feeling of jealousy that radiated through her.

"A week ago." he told her.

"I see. Do you like going to those women?" Elena asked.

"It feels good at the time, but you just feel dirty after." he explained.

"Oh." Elena said at a loss for words. She couldn't believe they were talking about such topics together. It wasn't right but that didn't mean it wasn't exhilarating. It felt good to be doing something bad.

"We should probably change the subject. This is not a good conversation to be having." Damon said.

"I think you are probably right." Elena answered. The two sat in silence for a few moments with their horses grazing behind them.

"I have not been in town in such a long time. Would you take me. I have been meaning to buy some new dresses." she said.  
>"I would be honoured. Let us ride back to the stables to put the horses away. Then I will summon Henry and he can take us in town." Damon said standing up and offering Elena his hand. She took it willingly before allowing him to help her up onto her horse. When she was on she started the ride back to the stables, Damon caught up quickly. He was a natural on a horse. It was like he was born to ride that great animal. When they made it back Elena placed Gypsy back in her stall before going into the house to get cleaned up.<p>

"I will meet you in the foyer when you are ready." Damon called after her. She turned and smiled before rushing into the house. After putting on a new dress because the other one was stained with grass stains and such she redid her hair and chose a matching hat before going downstairs.

"You are in a rush Miss Elena. Where are you off to?" Anne asked curiously.

"I am going into town with Damon." she said smiling.

"Oh dear that is not such a good idea. You must not go with Master Damon when you are going to be courting Master Stefan." Anne chided.

"I am not going to be courting Stefan." she insisted before rushing down the stairs to where Damon promised he'd be waiting. He was exactly where he said he would be.

"Are you ready?" he asked smiling at her.

"I am." she confirmed. He held out his arm and she looped hers through his as he led her out to the awaiting carriage.

The ride into town wasn't too long with Damon in the carriage with her. The two talked about mundane things while they were going. Damon felt Elena tense up was they went over Wickery Bridge.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"This is the bridge that my parents were killed on. It brings back painful memories." she admitted.

"It is alright. I am here." he said taking her hand in his. She held back tightly until they were over the bridge when the both of them were reluctant to let go of the others hand.

"You wish to buy dresses?" Damon asked.

"Yes if that is alright." she answered.

"It is alright." he replied when the carriage stopped outside the nicest dress store in town.

"Are you coming?" she asked Damon.

"Do you want me to?" he asked.

"It would be nice if you would help me choose colours. I also need a gown for the Lockwood ball." she said.

"I will help you." he told her as he escorted her into the shop. By the end of their excursion Elena had bought three more dresses along with a sapphire blue gown that Damon had insisted would look beautiful on her. By the time they had gotten back into the carriage the sun was beginning to go down.

"Where is Miss Gilbert and my son?" Giuseppe asked one of the staff members when he and Stefan walked in the front door.

"Master Salvatore took Miss Gilbert into town so she could buy some new clothes." Samuel stated.

"I am going upstairs to visit with Mrs Salvatore. If my son walks in the door tell him to await me in the study." he said as he ascended the stairs.

"I will Master Salvatore." Samuel said bowing before returning to the kitchen. When Giuseppe closed himself in his wife's quarters he sat down on the chair beside her bed.

"Hello darling." he said kissing her cheek.

"Darling it is you. I became worried when you were not here to see me this morning." she said weakly.

"I was busy. I am here now." he told her taking her hand in his.

"I am glad. How are our boys?" she asked.

"Stefan is doing great. He is accepting great responsibility with the mills. It will not be long until he is ready to take control of the entire empire." Giuseppe said proudly, never once speaking of his elder son.

"And Damon?" Elisabetta asked.

"Damon spent the entire afternoon in town with Miss Gilbert. Miss Gilbert is supposed to be courting Stefan, but spending time with Damon. He still refuses to go to war darling. He has to go." Giuseppe ranted.

"Darling calm down. I am happy that Damon found someone like Miss Elena to spend time with. She is good for him. And I do not want my son going to war either. I do not want to lose him." Elisabetta stated.

"I do not want you to worry about this amore mia. Just rest. Soon you will be better again." he said kissing her forehead. Elisabetta shook her head and took her husbands hand.

"No Giuseppe, I am not getting better. It is only a matter of time before I pass. I need to know that you are going to take care of our family. Of both of our boys, not just Stefan." Elisabetta said.

"This is nonsense darling. You are going to be just fine. I have the best doctors in Mystic Falls coming to help you." he told his wife firmly. She shook her head weakly as her husband stood up. It seemed the only one that knew this was coming was Damon. Her eldest son was the only one who understood her imminent death. When Giuseppe made it to the top of the staircase, he heard laughter signifying that his eldest son and Elena were home. He walked down the stairs and seen Damon helping Elena with her jacket as Henry carried her parcels up to her quarters.

"Oh that Caroline, she is one interesting woman. I cannot believe she is having an affair on her husband Master Lockwood with that Niklaus Mikealson. It will be interesting watching this drama unfold." Damon laughed.

"She truly loves Niklaus. I saw how they were together today in the park. The way they spoke quietly together and kept stealing kisses. It was truly amazing. I just hope Master Lockwood does not find out. He would be anguished and oh so angry. I fear for Caroline. The Lockwood family runs this town, it would be tragic to lose Caroline. She is a wonderful woman." Elena stated.

"It is indeed interesting drama, though we should not gossip about it." Damon told Elena.

"Oh Miss Gilbert you are home. It is almost dinner time, so if you would go clean up for dinner. I would like a word with my son alone for a moment." Giuseppe said.

"Yes sir." Elena said curtsying and heading up the stairs.

"Damon, meet me in the study right now." Giuseppe stated.

"Yes father." Damon agreed following the ageing man.

"I do not approve of you spending so much time with Miss Gilbert. She will soon be courted by Stefan. So keep your distance from her." Giuseppe demanded.

"I will not do that. Miss Elena enjoys spending time with me and I likewise. You do not have control over me or of Elena." Damon said firmly.

"I do have control over you son. You will obey me." Giuseppe ordered.

"When have I ever obeyed you father? I will not go to war, and I will not stay away from Miss Gilbert." Damon said firmly.

"She belongs to your brother. You will not take her from him." Giuseppe hissed.

"She belongs to no man. She is herself. I admire her for this, Elena Gilbert refuses to belong to a man. If she marries she wants it to be for love. She told me that." Damon said.

"She will grow out of that silly fairytale world soon enough. Just you wait and see. And someday you to will have to grow up Damon. You had better be at dinner when it is served." Giuseppe said getting up and striding out of the room. Picking up a vase sitting on the table he contemplated throwing it at the wall but he held back. Instead he rushed out of the room and up the stairs to his mothers quarters.

"Hello my son." Elisabetta said weakly. She was getting weaker every hour and looked terrible. Her dark hair was stringy and lifeless in a long braid laid over one shoulder. Her skin was unhealthily pale, almost translucent looking. You could see every vein in her face. Her eyes once so full of life were turning duller and duller everyday. It was painful to see her shut down slowly like this. Her illness was a mystery to the doctors, they couldn't figure it out. Even they had lost all hope. But Giuseppe and Stefan, they still felt that she would pull through this.

"Hello mother." Damon said taking his accustomed seat beside her bed before taking her hand in his. Her skin was cold to the touch and he worried about her immensely.

"How has your day been?" she asked her son, her voice still oozing the warmness that it held when she was well. She still spoke to him the same way she did when he was a young boy.

"It was great until I got home." Damon told her.

"What happened?" Elisabetta asked.

"Father told me that I was no longer to see Miss Elena anymore. That she was promised to Stefan. I told him that I would continue to see her as long as she wished to see me." Damon said.

"That is good. I think Miss Gilbert enjoys spending time with you." Elisabetta stated.

"It is because I am not trying to court her. We are just having fun together. There is nothing serious about it." he told his mom.

"Miss Elena wants to fall in love. She does not want to be with someone she has no hope in falling in love with, like Stefan. She wants to be with you." Elisabetta insisted.

"We are just friendly mother. But I had better go down to dinner. It will be served shortly. Can I bring you up something?" he asked his mom.

"No thank you Damon. I cannot keep any food in my stomach." she told him.

"Shall I call for the doctors?" Damon asked.

"No. I know that it is only a matter of time. And all I wish for is that you, your father and brother are here by my side when I go." she told him.

"We will be." he assured her.

"Will you send Miss Elena up to me after dinner. I wish to speak to her alone for a moment." Elisabetta asked Damon.

"I will. Rest easy mother." he said before shutting the door behind him. He walked down the stairs and heard Stefan and Giuseppe talking at the dinner table. They were talking about methods to get Elena to accept Stefan's courtship. They had plans that the two would be married within six months. Elena was as free willed as they came and knew that their plan would take more effort than they were planning on expelling. The only sound that was heard was the sound of forks scraping against plates as the four ate their dinner in an awkward silence.

"Elena, I was asked by my mother to send you up to her rooms after dinner. She would like to talk alone with you." Damon told her.

"Thank you Damon. I would like that." she said smiling at him. When dinner was done Elena walked upstairs to Elisabetta's rooms.

"Mrs Salvatore, may I come in?" Elena asked.

"Of course dear. Have a seat." she said pointing to the chair that Damon had vacated earlier.

" You wanted to speak to me?" Elena asked once she was seated.

"Yes. I need to ask you a favour Elena." she said after letting out a massive cough.

"Anything. Can I get you some water?" she asked the ill woman.

"I am fine, thank you. But I need you to do something for me. I need you to take care of my son when I go." Elisabetta said.

"Damon? Or Stefan?" Elena asked.

"Stefan will be fine when I pass. His father has molded him into a man incapable of love. Only capable of work. I need you to take care of Damon. Once I go, you will be all he has." Elisabetta told her.

"But Giuseppe said today that we are no longer to spend time together like we have been. He forbid Damon from being around me. And you and your husband seem so in love" Elena said.

" We are. I love Giuseppe so much, and I always will. We were in love and I got lucky in that respect. I will talk to my husband. Damon needs you, and I feel that you need him as well." Elisabetta said.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked having a feeling that Elisabetta could see something that she herself couldn't.

"I cannot tell you. You have to figure it out on your own. But there is a reason you want to spend so much time with my son. And soon enough you will know just what it is." Elisabetta said with her hand on top of Elena's.

"What do you mean Mrs Salvatore. I do not understand." Elena said.

"Someday you will." Elisabetta told her before closing her eyes in sleep yet again. Elena left the room confused, what was with Elisabetta and her cryptic messages. Why couldn't she just tell her what she meant. She couldn't deny that she felt something unidentifiable for Damon. Clearly Elisabetta knew something that she didn't.

"What did my mother have to say?" Damon asked as she walked towards her quarters.

"I do not really understand it. She was not making much sense." Elena admitted.

"What did she say? Maybe I can help?" he offered.

"I do not know. She was just asking me for help in something. She worries about you." Elena told him. She didn't want to tell him that Elisabetta wanted her to protect Damon.

"I know. I do not want her to worry though. She should not have to worry about me. Especially not right now." Damon said.

"Would you like to come in and talk for a while?" she asked as they walked towards her quarters.

"I would like that." he said as she opened her door and ushered him inside shutting the door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple weeks later the family was gathered around the deathbed or Elisabetta Salvatore. Giuseppe was holding his wife's hand on her left side, while Damon was on her right. Stefan stood poised behind Giuseppe solemnly.

"I wish to speak to each of you alone for a moment. I have something to say to each of you." Elisabetta rasped out.

"As you wish my darling. Who would you like first? I must be quick though my dear, I must head to the mills." he said kissing his wife's forehead.

"I wish to speak to you first my darling." she said smiling slightly. Even smiling softly caused her a great deal of pain.

"Will you excuse us for a moment boys?" Giuseppe stated. Damon and Stefan both left the room and shut the door behind them. Damon saw Elena standing off to the side, with a worried expression on her face.

"Are you alright?" he asked touching her arm softly.

"I should be asking you that question. Your mother is dying." she stated softly, brown eyes meeting blue.

"I am a mess Miss Gilbert. My mother wishes to talk to each of us separately. I do not know what she wishes to say to me." he whispered wringing his fingers together. He could not ignore Stefan standing beside the door watching them curiously.

"I am sure that she just wants to tell you how much she loves you. And how she will always be there for you." Elena assured him.

"I hope that you are right." Damon said.

"My darling, you will be alright." Giuseppe insisted.

"I am dying dear husband. I will not make it through the night." she said solemnly.

"That is not true. I will come home from work tonight with Stefan and you will be just fine. Laying here as you are now." he told her forcefully.

"You cannot control fate Giuseppe." Elisabetta stated.

"What does that mean?" he demanded.

"It will come to you in the future. But for right now it means that you have to let me go. The words will take on greater meaning in time." she said surely.

" You will be fine Elisabetta." he insisted.

"I just want to tell you that I love you. I have loved every second of our life together. And I will continue to love you for an eternity." Elisabetta told her husband. She let a single tear escape from her eye, she had never cried in front of him. He never approved of weakness. Their marriage was perfect when she was perfect, he loved her but he hated weakness. She had learned that over time.

"If that is all, I must head to the mills. I shall wait for Stefan to be finished first." he said curtly. He stood up and straightened his jacket and tie before striding out of the room. Elisabetta sighed and let another tear escape her eye before Stefan walked came in.

"Stefan, it is your turn. Be quick as we must head to the mills." Giuseppe told his younger son.

"You must be joking father. You are heading to the mills when mother is dying?" Damon exclaimed.

"Your mother is not dying Damon. She is strong. Everything will be fine." he insisted.

"You are a deluded old man." Damon muttered. Elena placed a reassuring hand on Damon's shoulder and he smiled softly at her. He appreciated what she was trying to do. She was making him feel better and he appreciated her friendship more than anything at the moment.

"You do not speak to me in this way. Ever. Or I will cast you out of this house." he threatened.

"Go ahead. Once mother is gone there will be nothing left for me here anyhow. If I'm gone you cannot bully me into joining the war effort any longer." he hissed.

"Hello darling." Elisabetta said to her younger son when he took his fathers vacated seat by her side.

"Hello mother. How are you feeling?" Stefan asked.

"Not well. I just wanted to say my goodbyes to you, in case something happens and I don't get a chance." she said.

"Father says you are going to be well again" Stefan stated.

"Your father is stubborn, and he is wrong. I am dying Stefan. You are such a strong, and intelligent man my son. And you will make an amazing worker like your father. But do not take everything your father says to heart. You must make your own way in this world. If the mills are not the way you want to go, then do not give up on your dreams." she told her son, while clutching his hand tightly.

"I want the mills mother. It is what is expected of me. And father says I am a natural at the work. It is what I want. I also want to court Miss Gilbert, but she keeps declining me. Her friendship with Damon concerns me mother." he confessed.

"Perhaps you and Miss Gilbert are not meant to be." Elisabetta suggested.

"That is not true. I just have to win her from Damon." Stefan said sure of his plan.

"Miss Gilbert is not a prize. She makes her own decisions Stefan. I applaud her for that. She chooses to be friends with your brother. They are close. Do not ruin it for them. You need to learn to let go, much like your father. Miss Gilbert, she wants love. She does not care for the wealth, or the stability. I have spoken to her about this. And I hope that someday she finds the man that can love you like she needs." Elisabetta explained.

"I must be going mother. I will come visit when father and I get home from the mills." he said standing up and kissing her hand.

"Goodbye Stefan. I love you. Send your brother in for me please." she asked.

"She wishes to see you brother." Stefan said upon leaving the rooms. Damon took a deep breath and Elena smiled assuringly at him.

"It is time to go son." Giuseppe told Stefan. Stefan nodded and smiled at Elena before following Giuseppe out of the house. Elena questioned what kind of man would leave his wife when she was dying. Maybe she didn't want a love like Giuseppe and Elisabetta. Elena wanted a man who would drop everything if she needed him. The kind of love that she had read about in literature.

"My boy. Come sit." she said gesturing to the chair that Stefan and Giuseppe and both vacated in the past few minutes.

"Mother. How are you?" he asked unsure of how to talk to her.

"Not good. I just needed to speak to you. I have a few things to tell you and a couple items to give you. I do not know if I will get another chance." she said.

"Mother..." Damon said not liking where this conversation is going.

"I love you my boy. Your father and brother, they are far to invested in their work, but you. You have been here from the very moment that I got sick. You are my first born and for that you will always be special to me. And you still feel. You feel pain, and love and happiness and sadness, anger and grief. Your father and brother do not know those feelings anymore. They are shut off from emotions. Don't follow that path, I want you to stay the way you are right now. And whatever it is that will make you happy, take it. You deserve happiness. Out of everyone in this world you deserve happiness. I know your life has not been easy, but it has been better since Miss Elena moved in. Do not let her go." she insisted.

"Elena, is a good friend. I cherish her company. She listens to me like no one but you ever does." he admitted.

"Do not let her go." Elisabetta ordered. Damon nodded.  
>"I have a couple items for you my son. Personal effects that you can choose to keep forever or give away. It does not matter to me." Elisabetta stated. Damon nodded. He watched as his mother unclasped a chain from around her neck.<p>

"This is one of my most prized possessions your father gave this to me when we were courting, years ago. I want you to have it. You can give it to the girl you decide to court, or you can keep it as a memory of me." she said placing a golden locket into his hand. He closed his hand tightly around the locket.

"There is nothing in there, maybe someday you will find a picture to go in there." she mused.

"Thank you mother. This means a lot." he said his voice hoarse.

"I also want to give you this. I hope that someday you give these to the girls you wish to marry." she said pulling her wedding and engagement bands off the bedside table and softly dropping them into her sons hand.

"I cannot accept these." he said shocked at the rings laying in his hand.

"It is customary to pass things down to the eldest son. You are my eldest son. I wish for you to have them." she insisted. The wedding band simple and ornate at the same time, with five small diamonds along the band. The engagement ring was truly beautiful for the period, it was gold with a large cluster of diamonds in the centre. The diamonds were high quality and sparkled brightly. When Damon closed his hands around the rings Elisabetta smiled at him.

"There is one more thing son. I wish to pass Gypsy down to you as well. If you wish to gift her to Miss Elena, that is more than fine with me." she said smiling.

"Why do you not gift it to Miss Elena?" Damon asked curiously.

"I think it would be nice if you were to give Gypsy to her. It would be a nice gift." Elisabetta said coyly. Elisabetta took in a shattered breath and Damon stilled instantly.

"Would you give me a moment my son. I wish to speak to Miss Elena for a moment. Do not go far, it will only take a moment." she asked.

"Of course." he said standing up and venturing out into the hallway to see Elena.

"My mother wishes to speak to you for a moment." he said.

"Alright." Elena said walking into the room and taking a seat in the chair right next to the bed.

"Elena, I just need to ask you a favour." she rasped. She knew she was short on time, but she was ready for whatever came next.

"Anything Mrs Salvatore." she said leaning closer so she could hear the middle aged woman clearer.

"I need you to take care of my son. Take care of Damon. I need you to promise me that you will not let anything happen to him." she said as passionately as she could in her state.

"I will Mrs Salvatore. I will protect him for you, I promise." she vowed.

"Thank you. Stefan and Giuseppe will be fine. They have their work. Damon has nothing. He will self destruct. I need him to be protected. He trusts you, and so do I. Do not let me down." she begged.

"I won't. I will be there for him. I will protect him." she promised. Elisabetta nodded and smiled weakly.

"Will you get my son for me. No one should die alone." she said.

"Of course. I will let you be alone with him." she said standing up and leaving the room.

"What did my mother have to say?" Damon asked when she returned from her talk with Elisabetta.

"Not much. She wants to see you again." Elena said her voice hoarse.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"I am fine. You should go be with your mother Damon. She needs you." Elena said turning and walking away. He nodded and went back into the room to sit by his mothers side for as long as she needed him. The atmosphere in the Salvatore home was tense, the staff and everyone was mournful. Elena stayed in her quarters until dinner was served. Damon never made an appearance at dinner, Elena ate alone. Elena heard the front door open and a strange man walk in.

"Good evening." she said politely.

"Good evening Miss..." he said unsure.

"Elena Gilbert." she said.

"Ah yes. Grayson and Miranda's daughter, I am Doctor Fell. I must be heading on up to check on my patient." he said solemnly. Elena walked upstairs slowly after the doctor. She waited outside Elisabetta's quarters just in case she was needed. She vowed to Elisabetta that she would protect and take care of Damon, and she would not break that promise.

A few minutes ago he saw her eyes close, but her grip still stayed tight on his hand. Just moments ago, the grip on his fingers subsided and he knew she was gone.

"I am sorry for your loss Mr Salvatore." Dr Fell said formally. Damon nodded, he had no other way to respond. Now that she was gone, he had no way to show his emotions. He didn't know how. The only reason he stayed in this house was gone now. What was keeping him rooted to his childhood home.

"Thank you." Damon said stiffly. He chose to be strong for her. He did not want to taint his mothers memory with tears. He opened the door and strode out.

"Damon?" Elena asked rushing to catch up to him.

"I must go Miss Gilbert. I will be back later." he said.

"Where are you going Damon?" Elena asked feeling like she was betraying Elisabetta somehow by now making him stay.

"My mother is gone Elena. I must go into town." he said grabbing his jacket and shrugging it on.

"Do you want to talk about it? Maybe I can help. I lost both of my parents." she said.

"I know that. But this is different. We all deal in our own ways. I will deal in my way. The way I deal with most of my issues." he said.

"Are you going to see the girls that offer physical favours?" she asked trying to ignore the pain inside her when she said that.

"Yes. I have to go." he said striding out of the house. Elisabetta just passed on, and already Elena was losing him. She was already breaking her promise.

Damon got in his carriage and the driver took him into town. He didn't truly want to spend his evening with girls like the ones he intended on going to. There was only one girl he wanted, and of course it was the one that he couldn't have. He had wanted her since she arrived at the house and found him at his lake. She had the ability to see past his facade and see the man inside. The one who was sick of being the outcast. And wanted nothing more than to be accepted. The way she chose him over Stefan at every turn was reassuring. Instead of settling on physical gratification, he went to the nearest bar intent on drinking away his troubles. He wanted to forget all of this ever happen, he wanted to forget that his mom died at least for this evening, and he wanted to forget these confusing feelings he had for Elena. Right now he couldn't deal with any of it.

Maybe Elisabetta was smarter than any of them ever knew. It was like she knew all along that somehow along the way Elena would fall for him. Want to protect him beyond all other and need to be in his life. Elena curled up in a little ball in her bed and sobbed. It had simply took for him to say he was going to see the women that he told her about, she erupted in jealousy. After the jealousy subsided a dull ache took its place. An ache in her heart that she had never felt before. But even know when she was suffering from his rejection, even though he wouldn't see it that way, she would try to help him through this difficult time. It was what she promised she would do. Elena heard the door open downstairs and Stefan and Giuseppe's happy chatter radiate through the house. She heard the footsteps on the stairs and then heard the roar of a man who had just found out his wife had died.

* * *

><p>The next morning Elena woke up and dressed before heading downstairs where everyone was mourning. Stefan and Giuseppe has stone-faced at the table while saddened staff served them.<p>

"I am sorry for you loss." Elena said softly when she sat down at the table.

"Thank you Miss Gilbert. I always thought that she would get through this. That she was strong enough to survive. I guess she did not love me enough to live for me." he said sadly.

"It had nothing to do with you Mr Salvatore. She is gone because she was severely ill. You never knew how ill she was. It was only a matter of time." Elena explained.

"You can not possibly understand." Giuseppe said harshly.

"I am sorry Mr Salvatore. Have you seen Damon by any chance?" she asked worried.

"No Miss Gilbert. My eldest son is the least of my worries." he stated harshly. Elena chafed at his expression.

"I am going out." she said standing and leaving the table. She knew if he were home he would be at the small lake where she met him. As she neared the lake she seen the body of a man lying on the ground. She instantly knew that it was him.

"Damon?" she said sinking to the ground next to him. She picked up his head and laid it in her lap. "Oh Damon." she said softly stroking some hair out of his face.

"Elena?" he asked softly opening his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

I really hope you enjoy the chapter. I like this one and I hope you feel the same about it. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

PS I only own my story.

* * *

><p>The day of Elisabetta's funeral aptly brought rain and dreary grey skies. It was fitting for such a dismal day. Elena stood stock still in her room while Anne helped her dress in an all black ensemble. The dress suited her mood and the moods of everyone in the house. She hadn't seen Damon since she found him by the lake asleep. He had been holed up in his quarters alone. She was relieved that at the very least he seemed to be eating, the meals that were placed outside his door were gone whenever she walked by. At least he wasn't starving himself in his grief. He never left his room and she worried about him increasingly each day. After she curled her hair and pulled half of it back she put on a hat and left her room.<p>

"Miss Elena you look beautiful for such a sad occasion." Stefan said kissing the back of her hand.

"Thank you Master Stefan. I am sorry for your loss." she said formally.

"She will be missed." he said curtly. Stefan didn't want to talk about his mothers funeral, he wanted to talk about courting Elena.

"Have you given anymore thought to choosing me as your suitor?" he asked as he walked side by side with her towards the front door.

"This is hardly the time for a conversation such as this. It is your mothers funeral." Elena stated aghast.

"It is as good a time as any." Stefan argued.

"Are we ready to head to the cemetery?" Giuseppe asked as he came downstairs dressed in a black suit and a black top hat.

"Yes almost. Just waiting for Damon." Elena stated trying to smile a reassuring smile to the older man.

"I suppose we must wait for him." Giuseppe stated as if it would be a great chore.

"I can wait if you wish. We could meet you there after." she suggested.

"No this is fine Miss Gilbert. We shall wait as well." Giuseppe said putting an end to the possibility of her getting any semblance of alone time with him. She hoped that maybe if they were alone together he would open up to her. Talk to her. She needed him to talk to her. It felt as though she was breaking the promise she made to Elisabetta. When Damon came down the stairs she turned her head and smiled reassuringly at him. He didn't return her smile, there was no light in his eyes. It was like when his mother died a part of him died as well.

"How are you feeling?" she asked quietly as they all walked towards the carriage that was going to take them to the cemetery.

"I am fine Miss Gilbert." he said harshly. She bristled at his tone, but knew that it was his way of dealing with the pain. She cut herself off from everyone after her mother and father were killed. She knew how he felt. The four of them slid into the carriage, Elena worked it so she was seated beside Damon. She wanted to be there for moral support if he chose to notice her presence. She knew it was wrong to notice but he looked good in an all black suit. It contrasted beautifully with his pale skin and crystalline blue eyes. He was beautiful. She wanted to reach out and take his hand, but she knew he wouldn't want that. Especially not now. He was putting on a brave face and she could respect that. When they arrived the cemetery was already filled with people as they were escorted to the Salvatore plot.

The service was short and to the point. They said their goodbyes and left for the house again. Giuseppe was not one for theatric displays of grief. Once she was gone she was gone, and he knew she wasn't coming back. Elena had never even seen him shed a tear for his wife. Stefan was stoic just like his father. Eyes calmed and only slightly troubled. But Damon even if he didn't show his grief by his actions of in his words, his eyes gave away the true story. His eyes were blue depths marred by sadness and grief. It was like he was constantly holding back tears, and she wondered if he let himself cry. She doubted it because he wouldn't want to give his father anymore ammunition against him. Once they were back at home again Damon disappeared almost immediately. All Elena wanted to do was go find him, but Stefan and Giuseppe had this whole funeral turned into a party. Men were in the parlour drinking bourbon with him as women socialized. Giuseppe was introducing Elena to everyone as Stefan's soon to be bride. She smiled warmly at everyone, but every time she tried to tell them that was not the case Stefan or Giuseppe always cut her off. People spoke kind words to her, but to Elena it all seemed fake. Everyone at this party was a fake, they talked about how much they loved and already missed Elisabetta. Or how sad the situation was. But to Elena it looked like just another reason for a party. They turned the terrible passing of Elisabetta Salvatore into a reason to party. What was wrong with this town? Elena excused herself and began walking through the party. She slowly made her way to the stairs desperate to find Damon when Caroline Lockwood intercepted her. She was a kind woman who loved to talk. It was a shame that Elena was entirely focused on finding Damon.

"I hear you are to be married to Master Stefan Salvatore. That will be an excellent union." she said smiling brightly at Elena.

"I am doing no such thing. I have not agreed to court him." Elena said firmly.

"Really? The rest of the town is saying that the union is going to happen. Soon." Caroline said confused.

"I will not marry for stature, I want to marry for love. I do not love Master Stefan." Elena stated.

" I know what you mean Elena. I married for stature, but I am not in love with my husband." Caroline whispered.

"I am aware." Elena answered.

"How are you aware that I do not love Tyler?" she asked confused.

"Damon and I seen you in the park with Master Niklaus Mikealson." Elena admitted.

"You and the elder Master Salvatore? And you call him by his first name?" Caroline asked shocked.

"We are just friends. He is the only person in this house that I feel myself around." Elena explained.

"That is like Niklaus and myself. I am not Caroline Lockwood wife of future mayor Tyler Lockwood and the mother to the heir of the Lockwood family. I am Caroline. Woman" she explained.  
>"Are you in love with Master Mikealson?" Elena asked curiously. Love has always been one of those things that intrigued her. She loved seeing people in love and she wanted nothing more than to be in love.<p>

"I am. I know that it is wrong to be in love with a man who is not my husband. But I cannot help it. Niklaus is a true romantic." Caroline stated, close to squealing about how perfect Niklaus is. Was Elena falling in love with Damon? She wasn't sure. If Caroline thought her relationship with Damon was like hers with Niklaus, then maybe it would be love.

"It is not wrong to be in love. Love is the most important feeling in the universe." Elena stated softly.

"You do not belong in this world. You belong in a place where true love rules all." Caroline stated before giggling adorably.

"I have often thought that." Elena agreed.

"How is Master Damon?" Caroline asked.

"I do not know. I have not talked to him. He is avoiding me it seems." she answered sadly.

"Perhaps you should go find him. Talk to him. Let him know that you are here for him." Caroline suggested.

"I will. I promised Elisabetta that I would protect him." Elena admitted.

"I will let you go find him. It was nice speaking to you. I have a feeling we will be great friends." Caroline said hugging Elena briefly before walking off to join the party. Elena smiled after Caroline before turning and walking up the stairs.

"Miss Elena, you should come and meet the Lockwood family." Stefan said seeing her walking up the stairs.

"I am tired Master Stefan. I wish to retire to my rooms for a rest." she said simply.

"But you must meet the Lockwood's." he insisted.

"I have met the Lockwood's Stefan. I need rest." she said firmer than she intended.

"Why will you not court me?" he asked her confusion evident across his face.

"I cannot talk about this right now. I must rest." she said.

"You are searching for my brother Miss Elena." Stefan said. It was not a question, it was a statement of fact.

"You are right Master Stefan. Damon is my friend and no one should be alone on a day like today." Elena answered honestly.

"My brother is better when he is alone Miss Elena. He is not a good friend for you." Stefan argued.

"That is not your decision. I will choose who is my friend and I will choose who I will court. I do not appreciate you bothering me about it at every turn." Elena said curtly, having had enough of his constant insistence. Stefan wisely chose not to respond but to turn and rush back towards the party while Elena rushed the rest of the way up the stairs. She walked to Damon's quarters and knocked on the door. Upon not hearing anything she opened the door and peaked in. He was not in his sitting area so she ventured inside. He was not anywhere in his suite of rooms she she left and shut the door behind her. She rushed back down the stairs and moved her way through the throngs of people socializing in the Salvatore house. Without being noticed she walked out the front door and towards the lake. When she didn't see him there she veered off towards the stables. She hoped he was with Mezzanotte, she had heard from other people that sometimes things people loved made a big difference in the grief process. Damon loved Mezzanotte. She went into the stables and as she predicted Mezzanotte was gone. She took a deep breath and saddled up Gypsy and fought her way onto the horse. It was difficult with her skirts but she succeeded. Once glance at the sky showed Elena that it was going to rain, she only hoped that she was safely back inside before that happened. Gypsy took off at a brisk pace that Elena had no problem getting used to. Damon was a spectacular teacher. She rode everywhere he had shown her but he wasn't anywhere. She was worried that he did as he said he would and and left home. The idea of him being gone left her with a sense of dread. What would there be here for her if he was gone? She wasn't too dumb to know that he was a big part of the reason she loved it here. He was almost the only reason she loved it there. She made three loops around the property but never found him so she returned Gypsy to the stables with a sense of dread. She dismounted the horse and removed the saddle hanging it over the fence.

"Where are you Damon?" she asked herself. The sky was a dark grey colour and Elena knew that a dreadful storm was coming. The idea of Damon being stuck out in it scared her to death. She stood under the overhang of the stables and prayed that he would come home safe wherever he was.

For once in her life her prayers were answered and she seen the great black horse moving towards the stables. Her breath caught in her throat at the relief she felt as he came closer. When he had Mezzanotte in the stall he took the saddle off and hung it over the fence. He still hadn't said a word and Elena wasn't sure how to make him speak.

"Where were you Damon?" Elena asked softly. She didn't want to ignite his rage or upset him in anyway.

"It does not matter." he stated.

"Did you go to town?" she asked worried. She didn't want that intense wave of jealousy to overcome her like it had a few days ago.

"No." he answered.

"Where did you go?" she tried again.

"I was just around." he told her.

"I went out looking for you? I couldn't find you anywhere." she told him frantically.

"You should not have came looking for me. You should be inside with my family." he stated.

"You should not be out here alone when you feel like this." she argued.

"How do you know how I feel Miss Elena?" he demanded his emotions turning into anger at the woman in front of him.

"How do I know Damon? Are you seriously asking me that?" she demanded, her anger flaring up as well.

"What have you ever lost Miss Elena? I just lost my mother. The most important person in my love. The only person who has ever loved me. What have you lost?" he yelled.

"Are you seriously asking me that. I lost both my parents in one fateful crash. I lost them out of the blue and I never expected it. You had months of preparation to lose your mother. My parents were all I had, and now I have nothing. I am stuck in a house with people who do not love me. Who are not family. Maybe just maybe I understand loss just a little bit." Elena screamed while she furiously brushed the tears from her eyes before he saw them.

"You think I was able to prepare myself for losing my mother? You cannot prepare for something like that." he yelled.

"You think that I don't know that? You think that I don't wish that I begged my mom and dad to stay home with me that night. But I did not do that. I let them go out and I waited for hours and hours for them to come home and they never did. We got a call the next morning saying that their bodies were found over the bridge. You cannot blame yourself for your mothers death. Hers was unpreventable. My parents... I could have made them stay home with me. I did not. It is my fault." she said her anger leaving her as quickly as it came.

"You think I blame myself for my mothers death?" he asked after hearing her diatribe. She nodded minutely. "Well I do. If I had loved her more, spent more time with her. She might still be here." he told her.

"It is not your fault Damon. It will never be your fault and no matter how long you brood about it and try to make it your fault. It never will be. But now I am walking back to the house before it starts raining. You can either come with me or you can stay out here with your anger. It's your choice." she said as she turned her back on him and walked out of the stables. Luck would have it that the moment she took a few steps out of the stables the rain started coming down in sheets. She shrieked but didn't make any effort to move any faster through the downpour. Perhaps hoping that he would still follow after her, and make her realize that he was still saveable. The only things going through her head was that she lost him. That she had broken the promise she made to Elisabetta. With the way the rain was chilling her to the bone, she wrapped her arms around herself and picked up her pace, although she was still a long ways away from the house.

Damon watched her walk away, and he knew he should follow her. He wanted to follow her. Everything he said to her was out of line. If there was anyone who knew suffering it was her, she could help him through everything he was feeling. He shook his head and stepped out into the rain. This girl was going to be the one to save him. She was now his reason to stay. He was in love with this girl who challenged him above all else. Challenged, but cared in equal measure. He rushed towards her and grabbed her hand stilling her walking. She turned to face him, her brown doe eyes staring up at him through her eyelashes. Her eyes were wide and cautious. His rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb as she stood still in front of him. He couldn't say the words not yet. He could not go down that road without knowing that she reciprocated some of the same feelings. An intense need overcame him and he leaned in.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked softly. He didn't respond instead he lightly kissed her lips. She was still beneath his lips and he hoped he didn't cross from invisible line.

"Damon..." she said unsure of how to respond to her first kiss. They were not courting. They were not married. It was so wrong, but it didn't feel wrong. It felt right. So right.

"I'm sorry Miss Elena." he said formally. He wasn't sure he could take it if she turned him down now, he had been through so much with losing his mom only a few days before.

"Do not be sorry Damon. Will you try that again?" she asked shyly. She wanted him to kiss her again. He smiled shyly before kissing her a bit harder than before. Her hands tentatively rested on his chest while he deepened the kiss. Letting her instincts take over Elena kissed him back fervently. For once in her life she felt the same way as the women in her literature felt. She felt the butterflies she felt light headed. She felt love.


	6. Chapter 6

Let me know what you think. It continues right where last chapter left off, and escalates even further. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"We should stop." Damon panted pulling away from Elena.<p>

"You're right of course." she said taking an involuntary step back away from him. He clasped his hand tighter around hers making sure she couldn't walk away from him.

"Don't go. I don't want to be alone." he admitted.

"I will stay with you. But can we please get out of the rain?" she asked.

"Of course. Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Let's go back to the house. I'm getting quite chilled." she admitted.

"I'm sure for making you go out into the rain. I don't want you getting sick too." he apologized, his voice taking on a haunted tone.

"I will not get sick Damon. I am perfectly healthy." she assured him.

"I do not want to lose you too. You are all I have." he admitted.

"You are all I have too Damon. I will not leave you. I promise." she vowed.

"Thank you." he said as they walked back towards the house with a respectful distance between them. They knew that the moment they walked through the front door everyone's eyes would be on them.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked.

"Yes, maybe if I walk in with you, people will stop asking me when the wedding is." she hoped.

There was a flurry of activity when Elena and Damon walked into the house.

"Miss Elena, where have you been. It's been three hours. I was so worried you got stuck in the storm." Stefan said taking her hands in his hand rubbing them to warm her up.

"I am fine. I was talking with Damon." she said smiling at the elder brother.

"You cannot just leave the house whenever you choose to Miss Elena. You must tell people where you are going." Giuseppe stated firmly. The way he was speaking to her made Elena feel like a child, a badly reprimanded child.

"I wish to go freshen up. I am soaked to the bone. I cant risk myself catching a cold." she stated.

"Of course." Giuseppe stated standing down. Elena strode past them and towards the stairs. Damon tried to follow to go change out of his wet clothes but Giuseppe stopped him.

"You and I must talk before you go change son. To my study." he said leading his elder and younger son to the study. Damon sighed and crossed his arms across his chest.

"What do you need father." Stefan asked.

"Not much with you son. I need to talk to your brother. But please stay, I want you to vouch that I had this conversation." Giuseppe affectionately told his favourite son.

"Of course father." Stefan said relaxing into one of the plush chairs in the study.

"I want to stay away from Miss Elena, Damon. She is out of your league, and she is your brothers soon to be wife. They will be married before the end of the month. Mark my words. Miss Elena cannot find excuses forever. So leave Miss Elena alone." Giuseppe ordered.

"No." Damon said standing tall by the door.

"You dare defy me?" Giuseppe spluttered. Stefan stared at him open mouthed.

"I do. What if I wanted to court her?" Damon asked

"That is not an option. Elena is a pure bred beauty that deserves the best. You are far from the best. Stefan is a pure bred like miss Elena, you are not. You are never going to be in the same league as her." Giuseppe said, speaking cruelly.

"I am not going to stop spending time with Miss Elena, until she tells me to. Now if that is all you wanted I wish to change out of these clothes." he said turning and striding out of the room.

"Damon wants to court Miss Elena?" Stefan asked worried.

"Your brother has always had a flare for the dramatics. He is not the marrying kind. Miss Elena will come to her senses soon." Giuseppe promised, laying a hand on his sons shoulder.

When Damon got upstairs he stormed into his room and his eyes widened when he saw Elena sitting in his sitting room. She was changed into a peach coloured dress and she looked beautiful.

"I'm sorry for barging in Damon. I just wanted to know how your talk with your father went." she said standing up. Being in his room was uncomfortable for her, especially when she hadn't been invited in.

"It was a normal talk with my father. He told me to stay away from her, and how you and Stefan would be married by the end of the month." Damon stated gauging her reaction.

"Like hell I will be." she exclaimed. Damon's eyebrows raised up to almost his hair line at her words.

"You don't want to marry my brother?" he asked carefully.

"No I do not. I told you already, when I marry it will be for love. I do not, could not and would never love Stefan." she said glowering.

"That's good to hear." Damon said smiling.

"Damon, please know that it doesn't matter if your father approves of this friendship. Your mother did and I want to make her proud. Like you do. If you ever want to talk, it doesn't matter when come and find me. I am here for you. That's what friends are for." she assured him gently touching his arm.

"Thank you Miss Elena. But if you would please give me a moment I would like to go change." he said walking into the bedroom.

"Would you like me to leave?" she asked.

"You can stay." he said disappearing. He came out a few minutes later in a pair of black pants and a white shirt that was still hanging partially open. Her eyes widened at the glance of his beautiful chest.

"Damon, what are we? I am so confused. We kissed, but we are not courting, and we are not married. Kissing is a sin. I just need to know, are we still just friends?" she asked warily. She didn't think she could handle his rejection here and now.

"I don't know what we are. I do not court women Miss Elena. I would not be good at that for you." he told her sitting down.

"That's okay. I don't need to be courted. But I liked kissing you." she whispered.

"I liked kissing you too. So much." he told her caressing her face with the palm of his hand.

"That feels so nice." she admitted. The spell was broken when they were called for dinner a while later.

"Are you ready for dinner Miss Elena?" he asked holding out his hand to pull her to her feet.

"I suppose." she answered following him out of his room.

Dinner was an awkward affair as Giuseppe was suggesting venues and such for the wedding that was not going to happen.

"How many times do I have to tell you people that I am not marrying Stefan." she stated to the point.

"Someday you will Miss. Stefan would be the perfect husband for you. And you should be thinking about perhaps settling down and starting a family. The Salvatore family needs an heir and you are at your perfect childbearing time of life." he stated.

"I do not want to be pregnant with Stefan's child. I do not want to get married. I do not want to court Stefan. I do not love him." she said slowly as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Miss Elena love is an unrealistic goal in life. It is never going to happen." Giuseppe insisted.

"If love will never happen, then I will never marry. That is final." Elena said putting an end to the conversation. Stefan sat ashen at the table while Damon smirked beside her.

"Good job. You showed him." Damon whispered beside her. She grinned widely at his words and took his hand under the table. This new level of intimacy that they had never had before their illicit kiss was welcomed by both. He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb as they ate their dinner in silence. When dinner was finished Elena stood up and left for her quarters. She didn't want to be around when Giuseppe started coaching Stefan through getting Elena to accept him. When she got to her rooms she saw Anne putting clothes away.

"Will you help me get ready for bed? It's been a trying day." she said turning around so she could help her out of her dress.

"Of course Miss Gilbert." Anne stated as she undid the dress. When the dress was removable, Elena took it off and pulled a white night gown over her head before climbing into bed.

"Stay away from Miss Gilbert Damon. I have told you time and time again to stay away from her, and you do not listen. Everything that happens in this house is your fault. You ruin things. You corrupted Miss Gilbert through your friendship and now she wants to marry for love. What kind of stupid thinking is that? Women are not prized for their thinking abilities, they are prized for their listening abilities. You ruin everything you touch." Giuseppe roared. He decided that it was singularly Damon's fault. Everything that was happening was his fault.

"You are trying to ruin me. Just because I don't love you. Your mother was a stupid woman for choosing you over Stefan. That killed her son. You know it and so do I, if your mother had focused more attention on Stefan she would still be alive." Giuseppe yelled.

"How do you figure Giuseppe?" Damon yelled back.

"Stefan is the better son. He would never have disappointed her. You are a disappointing to his family." Giuseppe said simply.

"I do not care what you think. I am heading to bed." he said striding out of the office. He rushed up the stairs and paused outside his door. Changing his mind he walked further down the hallway and opened the door to Elena's room slightly. He quietly walked into the room and saw her laying in her bed with her hair fanned out over her pillow. She looked even more beautiful in sleep that she did while awake. Her breasts rose and fell in time with her breathing. He brushed a tendril of hair out of her face and she stirred.

"Damon?" she asked opening her eyes slightly.

"Yes. I'm sorry for barging in like this." he apologized.

"It's alright. What's wrong?" she asked gesturing for him to come sit beside her on the bed although she knew it was completely wrong. He kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the bed leaning against the other pillow.

"Apparently I am a disgrace and a disappointment to this family." he said not sounding overly upset about it.

"No you're not Damon. You are the only reason I am here." she told him turning to face him.

"You are the only reason I am here too Miss Gilbert." he told her.

"Are you okay Damon?" she asked.

"My father told me that my lifestyle is the reason my mother is dead. That she worried about me so much that the sickness got worse and she died." he admitted. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it tight.

"You did not. Your mother loved you, she told me that." Elena said trying to convince him. He never responded, he just looked straight ahead of him.

"Damon, what can I do to take your mind off of this? How can I make you feel better?" she asked. He didn't answer, instead he just leaned in and kissed her. She gasped and her mouth opened. He was kissing her when she was wearing just a nightgown, and they were in her bed. He took the open invitation of her lips to slide his tongue between her lips to duel with hers. He broke the kiss to stare into her darkening brown eyes.

"I need more Elena. If you want me to stop you'll have to say something." he told her.

"What do you mean by more?" she asked worried.

"Just more. I could go into town, but I want to be with you." he admitted.

"Oh." she said sitting up frantically, thoughts scattered in her head. Part of her told her to run away now, not to let him touch her in the way he clearly wanted to. It told her that that part of her was reserved for the man she eventually married. But the other part said that she loved him, and if this would make him feel better then so be it. She was in love and she wanted him to feel better, she also knew that if she did this with Damon then Stefan wouldn't want her anymore.

"Elena, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes. You just shocked me there for a moment." she said.

"Listen, I know this is wrong. I should not be going after you like this when I told you I wouldn't court you. But I can''t help how much I want you. I want to be your first, and only lover. I want you so bad." he told her, his blue eyes radiating honesty.

"Damon, I don't know how." she admitted her eyes casting downward.

"That is okay. I do. Do you want to try this with me?" he asked hopefully. She bit her lip and stared up at him before nodding minutely.

"Are you sure? You can always say no. I am fine with just holding you tonight." he said.

"I want to belong to you. I have fallen in love with you." she told him. He smiled at her before kissing her lips. It was nice hearing those words fall from her lips, and even though he wasn't able to say the words yet didn't mean he didn't feel them. He laid her down on the bed and kissed her long and lovingly. The entire length of his body pressing hers into the mattress of the bed. Out of nervousness she kept her arms glued to her side

"Touch me. Hold me." he insisted. She reached up and twined her arms around his neck as he devoured her lips. His hands moved around her body touching and caressing whatever skin he could reach. He gently touched her breasts through the thin cotton of her nightgown causing her to moan.

"I am going to take your nightgown off now, okay?" he asked. She nodded and lifted her arms so he could pull the garment away from her body. She was naked but for a pair of panties underneath the gown.

"You're so beautiful." he moaned as he kissed every bit of exposed skin. His lips on her breasts made her shiver. She didn't understand what was going on with her, she felt so wanton, and she loved it.

"I have to take off my clothes." he said standing up. She fought the urge to cover herself up with something while he was undressing. Even in her inexperienced state she was able to appreciate how amazing his body was. It was like the combination of a Greek god and Michelangelo's David. He reached over her and pulled her panties from her body leaving her completely bare before him just as he was before her.

"Don't be afraid. I'll make this good for you." he promised as he crawled back onto the bed.

"I don't know what to do." she admitted softly.

"That's okay. I do. I'll take care of you." he promised as he crawled over her body and kissed her softly trying to reassure her. She was nervous but she tried to hide it for him. She kissed him back as he eased just his tip inside her. She winced and gasped at the sudden intrusion.

"This is going to hurt a little bit, but I promise it will get better. Just hold on to me." he told her. She dug her nails into his back as he slid forward a little bit more until he was entirely sheathed inside her. She bit her lip to keep from yelling out from the pain and pleasure. It hurt more than she ever thought it would, but each second the pain diminished and the pleasure took over. She gripped his upper arms as he moved over top of her taking her higher than she ever thought she could go.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he made love to her.

"Yes." she answered, her face scrunched up adorably. He continued moving and he started smiling when he felt her walls clench around his member as he thrust, signalling her orgasm.

"Just let go Elena." he told her. She did as he said and let her, her orgasm coursing through her body as she laid boneless on the bed. He let go, releasing inside her never noticing that in his haste he forgot about protection. He pulled out of her and fell boneless onto the bed beside her.

"That was incredible." he told her.

"It felt good after the initial pain went away." she admitted.

"Next time wont hurt so bad." he promised. She nodded and smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't know much about this. My parents told me the basics but said it was up to my future husband to tell me the rest." she said.

"I will educate you. I promise. Now sleep." he told her.

"Will you stay here with me tonight?" she asked.

"Of course." he promised.


	7. Chapter 7

Elena woke up the next morning to the sun shining through her window. She turned over and seen Damon sleeping beside her. She smiled and tentatively reached out to move some hair away from his face. In sleep he looked completely untroubled. He looked like a typical 24 year old man. He stirred under her light touch and opened his eyes.

"Good morning." he whispered.

"Good morning. This is nice." she stated moving a little bit closer to him.

"What is?" he asked.

"Waking up next to someone. It feels nice." she told him. He smiled and leaned over to kiss her softly. She returned his kiss, no longer nervous about kissing him. With all that they shared last night and earlier yesterday, a simple kiss shouldn't bother her.

"I loved waking up with you too. Alone with you, it doesn't seem like my life is the disaster that it usually is. When we are together its like its our own private world that no one can invade on." he said

" How do you feel this morning?" she asked softly. She was unsure about everything that happened last night, worried about whether or not she pleased him.

"I feel wonderful. For the first time since my mother became ill, I don't dread the day before me." he said smiling at her.

"I'm glad. Was last night alright for you?" she asked.

"It was perfect Elena. You were perfect. In the future you wont feel so uncertain." he promised her kissing her forehead. She smiled relieved and let him pull her into his embrace. Elena wondered idly if this is how Caroline felt with she was with Niklaus Mikealson.

"Good morning Miss Elena! Oh dear."Anne said walking into the room seeing Damon in bed with Elena.

"Anne! Um..." she said unsure of how to explain this.

"Miss Elena, it is not right to have a man in your bed. Especially when its not the man that you are to be courting." Anne said worried.

"I am not courting anyone. I would appreciate it if you told no one about this." she said firmly.

"Miss Elena..." she said uncertainly.

"You told me when I moved in that you worked solely for me. Not the Salvatore's. This is my life and how I wish to live it. If you would please leave us for a few moments." she said.

"Yes ma'am." Anne said scurrying quickly out of the room.

"It'll be breakfast time soon, I should return to my quarters to dress. I will see you at breakfast." he said leaning in an kissing her.

"I'll see you soon." she said smiling at him. He climbed out of bed shamelessly and pulled on the pants he wore last night before rushing out of the room. He checked outside the door before rushing to his own room to get ready. Elena motioned for Anne to return a few moments later to help her dress.  
>"Miss Elena this is a bad idea. You must not get involved with Master Damon." she urged.<p>

"I will get involved with whomever I choose. I am not promised to anyone nor will I ever be. I wish to be with Damon." she said, speaking clearly.

"I do not wish to meddle Miss, but he is not a good choice. He would never make a good suitor." she said trying to explain.

"It doesn't matter. I do not want him to his money or for him to be a good suitor. I want him because my heart chose him." she explained as Anne finished tying her into her dress.

"Of course Miss Elena. I will not meddle anymore. It is your life." Anne said giving in. She could not mess with the power of love, if that was what was pulling Elena and Damon together.

"Morning Miss Gilbert." Stefan said when she walked into the dining room a few minutes later.

"Morning Master Stefan." she said politely before walking around the table to take the seat next to Damon. He took her hand under the table and she smiled. It didn't matter that they were at a table with his father and brother, it was like they were in their own world.

"There is another Lockwood party coming up soon. A founders party. Stefan would be more than willing to escort you." Giuseppe spoke.

"No thank you. I will just go in a group again. I cannot wait to visit with Caroline Lockwood again." Elena said smiling.

"Miss Elena I have to question that decision. The town is expecting you and Stefan to start courting soon." Giuseppe stated disapproving.

"I am not courting Stefan nor will I ever be. I am not in love with him." she said firmly.

"Miss Elena it is a perfect match. Love needn't be a part of this." Giuseppe insisted.

"I will not be with someone whom I do not love." she said putting an end to the conversation.

"Miss Elena..." he started.

"Stop Giuseppe, if you must bother someone about their choices bother me. But leave Elena's choices to herself. She makes her own decisions." Damon shot in interrupting his father.

"This is none of your concern son." Giuseppe said disdainfully.

"I am not hungry. I wish to be excused." Elena said standing up and walking away from the table to the front door. Damon got up and walked away following shortly after Elena. Giuseppe watched from the window as they ventured into the woods together.

"There is something going on here. Damon is ruining my chances at a well-bred grandson." Giuseppe stated darkly.

"You could always send him off to war father. Enlist him without his knowledge." Stefan suggested.

"That is a brilliant plan son. Thank you." Giuseppe said smiling.

"Why wont they accept the fact that I do not wish to court Stefan. I don't love him." she said.

"It is my father. He will never accept it." he told her taking her hand to stop his pacing.

"What would they say if I said I wish to be with you?" she asked curiously.

"They would fight it all the way and make it difficult for us to be together." he said.

"It is better that we are a secret for now. I understand that." she assured him.

"I want to go to the Lockwood party with you."he said.

"I would love that." she said grinning at him.

"We could be the first couple in history to go as "friends"" he said.

"Now we just have to tell your father that we intend on going together." she decided.

"Oh that is going to be a fun conversation. It will just result in my father telling me yet again that I am to leave you alone. That you are the property of Stefan, all that stuff." he said.

"I will tell him that I want to go with you. My friend." she said smiling at him.

"I like being your friend." he said taking her hand in his and pulling her closer. She went into his embrace willingly before connecting their lips. They were forbidden to be together so they had to steal moments whenever they could. His tongue moved between her lips to tangle with hers causing her to moan delicately in her throat.

"I love the sounds you make when I kiss you." he murmured when he broke the kiss.

"Let's go tell your father." she said turning and waiting for him to join her. They walked towards the house together and he held the front door open for him. "I should do this alone. I'll meet you in your quarters when I am done." she told him. He nodded and fought the urge to kiss her, but he knew the staff would relay that information back to his father. Elena walked to the door of his study and knocked.

"Come in." he hollered. She opened the door and seen both Giuseppe and Stefan sitting at the large desk. "How can we help you Miss Elena?" he asked.

"I wanted to discuss the Lockwood party in three days." she said.

"Take a seat." Giuseppe stated gesturing to the chair across the desk of him. She sat down and clasped her hand on top of the desk.

"I just wanted to let you know that I intend on going to the party as friends with Damon." she said deciding that if would be better if she just spit it out.

"That is a bad idea Miss Gilbert." Giuseppe told her.

"I disagree. I wish to go with Damon, so that is who I will go with. I just wanted to let you know." she told them.

"Miss Elena, I told everyone important that you and I would be attending together." Stefan told her.

"We are not attending together and we are not courting." she said slowly. "I will see you all for lunch." she said standing up and leaving the room.

When the Lockwood party rolled around and Damon waited anxiously at the bottom of the stairs for Elena. Over the past couple days they had somehow became even closer. He spent the night with her every night, and they occasionally made love. It was a way for him to show her how much he loved her without having to actually say it. He wasn't ready to take that leap yet. He ignored the disapproving looks from Stefan and his father while they stood waiting. It seemed like Elena was taking her time tonight and he couldn't bring himself to care. If she was taking her time, she was going to look even more incredible than she usually did. When he heard her heels click on the floor his head snapped up. For the first time in his entire life he was brought speechless by the beauty of a woman. Wordlessly he held out his hand for her to take and she placed her gloved hand into his. He smiled at her still unable to speak, captivated by her beauty. Her dress was a royal blue colour that suited her skin tone perfectly. It was low cut so he could see the tops of her breasts being pushed up from her corset. The dress was short sleeved and full skirted.

"You look so beautiful." he said when he finally found his voice.

"Thank you. You look handsome." she whispered.

"You look lovely Miss Elena." Stefan told her smiling.

"Thank you." she smiled politely. They all walked out to the carriage, Giuseppe still pouting that she was going with Damon. He had no idea how he was going to explain that to the people of Mystic Falls. The carriage ride was silent, Damon and Elena couldn't risk talking, not wanting to give Giuseppe or Stefan any idea of how serious their relationship was. All Damon wanted to do was take her hand and hold it as they made the journey to the Lockwood estate. He knew Elena wouldn't object but, his father and Stefan may.

When they arrived at the Lockwood Estate, a young man opened the door and Giuseppe and Stefan got out. Damon followed them and held his hand out for Elena. She placed her hand in his and allowed him to help her out of the carriage. She looped her arm through his and he escorted her into the party. As predicted everyone's eyes were on them as they walked in together. Stefan pouted off to the side being dateless at the all important party, while Giuseppe did damage control.

"Would you like to dance Miss Elena?" Damon asked.

"Of course good Sir." she said bowing theatrically with a broad smile on her face. She caught Caroline's eye across the room and saw her smile. She was on the arm of Tyler Lockwood but looked resigned. It was clear that she would have rather been on Niklaus Mikealson's arm. She allowed Damon to escort her onto the dance floor and sighed happily. There was nothing she liked more than being in his arms, it was a safety that she felt for the first time in her life. She had never wanted to be held like this before, and now she was with none other than Damon Salvatore. When the song ended they stepped apart and she curtsied to him.

"I'm going to visit with Caroline Lockwood." she told him quietly.

"Of course. I will get us a glass of wine." he told her kissing her hand before disappearing through the crowd.

"Elena, how are you? I saw you and Damon. You look so happy." she enthused taking her hands enthusiastically.

"I'm fine. I am so happy. It's great between us." she said grinning.

"You're in love." she enthused.

"I am. I love him and he's everything to me already." she admitted.

"I'm happy for you. Tyler and I are having issues. I'm having problems getting pregnant." Caroline admitted.

"I hope it works out for you. Can I confess something to you Caroline?" she asked.

"Of course." she stated.

"I know this is wrong, but I gave myself to him. It just felt right. I am his." she said.

"Just be careful Elena. I hope no one finds out and make sure you prevent pregnancy. That would label you badly." Caroline warned her. Elena nodded at Caroline. She knew there was always a chance, but she also knew it would ruin her reputation.

"How are you and Niklaus?" she asked changing the subject.

"I don't know. I feel wrong about going behind Tyler's back with Niklaus. But I care about Niklaus. But Tyler has been so good to me lately, and I am finding feelings for him that I never had before." she admitted.

"You are a good woman Caroline, it will all work out." Elena assured her.

"I hope you are right. Likewise for you as well." she said as Damon wormed his way through the crowd with two glasses of wine.

"Here you go." he said handing one over to Elena.

"Thank you." she said softly.

"You two are so perfect for one another. I hope everything works out." Caroline stated enthusiastically.

"Thank you Caroline." Elena said.

"You're welcome. But I must go find my husband. Have a good time." she said rushing away.

When the party was over and they all arrived back home Elena immediately left for her bedroom.

"I am tired. I'm going to head to bed." she told them as she walked up to bed.

"Damon that will never happen again." Giuseppe warned Damon before he headed up the stairs as well.

"Of course father." Damon said as he walked up the stairs towards his rooms. Once Damon was ready for bed he left his rooms and ventured to Elena's. She was waiting in bed when he appeared.

"Did your father give you a hard time?" she asked when he crawled into the bed beside her.

"Of course he did." he said settling down into the bed.

"It doesn't matter what he says. I chose you, and I wont break that. You are my choice and I won't go back on that." she assured him.

"I love you." he told her, the words just slipping from his lips, although he meant every word.


	8. Chapter 8

Now the story is really starting. I know that the plan I have in mind isnt going to make everyone happy, as so many of you have already predicted this too happen. Don't worry it hasnt happened yet and it wont for a couple chapters yet. Enjoy the update with a little lemon nestled inside. Let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>"I wanted to give you something." Damon said a couple days later when they were spending the day at the small lake.<p>

"What is it?" she asked seeing him produce a small wrapped package from the pocket of his trousers.

"Open it." he told her smiling. She grinned at him and opened the small package before clapping her hand to her mouth in shock at the beautiful item before her.

"It was my mothers. She never had a photo inside it. But she told me to give it to the woman I love, and that woman is you. I love you Elena Gilbert, and I want you to wear this necklace for me." he told her.

"I would be honoured." she said tearing up slightly at his gesture. He smiled a breathtaking smile as he fastened the locket around her neck. The locket fell between her breasts and she smiled at him before slowly leaning in to kiss him. She was still uncertain on how to act when she was in love with him, but it was becoming clearer. He seemed to like it when she took charge and kissed him or touched him.

"I love it. Thank you so much Damon. I will cherish this gift forever." she told him.

"I want you to always wear it, if that is okay with you." he suggested.

"I will. It is the most thoughtful gift anyone has ever given me." she said tears springing to her eyes more.

"Don't cry Elena. Beautiful women such as you should never shed a tear over a man." he told her wiping the tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"I am crying happy tears Damon. Tears brought on by you." she told him holding his hand to her cheek. He smiled softly at her and leaned in to kiss her more ardently than she had kissed him. The kiss turned more passion filled the longer they went on, his tongue duelled with hers and his hands tangled in her brown locks. He gently pushed her down into the quilt at laid on the grass, pressing his body into hers. She could feel the evidence of his arousal pressing into her, and she couldn't help but feel the same way. Before they could continue the dinner bell rang and Damon cursed under his breath not wanting Elena to hear his not so polite words.

"We should go to dinner." he said sitting up.

"I wish we could continue this." she sighed wistfully.

"As do I. But we must go to dinner. I will spend the night with you tonight again." he assured her.

"Will you make love to me?" she asked hopefully.

"If you wish." he answered smiling at her.

"I wish for you to make love to me." she told him smiling broadly.

"Well then make love to you I shall." he said standing up and offering her his hand. She took it and walked back to the house with her arm looped through his. She was tired of hiding her relationship with him, and if someone wanted to comment on her being arm in arm with him, then let them. People's opinion did not matter to her at the moment, all that mattered was that Damon loved her.

When they got into the house Giuseppe and Stefan were already seated at the table. Damon pulled out Elena's chair and she sat down. Giuseppe and Stefan were talking business, but Damon didn't risk starting a conversation with Elena in case Giuseppe made an effort to listen in. He wanted their conversations to remain private.

"I have some news for you Damon." Giuseppe stated after talking about the state of business for the past half an hour.

"Which is?" he asked.

"You are finally heading off to the war. You are finally going to achieve your civil duty. Isn't it wonderful son?" he asked knowing his son would find it to be the opposite of wonderful.

"What makes you think that you can force me to go off to join the war effort?" Damon asked refusing to let himself get angry at his father.

"Because I signed you up son. You have to go through your term like every other capable man." Giuseppe stated positively gleeful. Even Stefan had a small smirk on his face as Damon and Elena were both completely dumbfounded.

"You signed me up? What about Stefan?" Damon asked completely blindsided.

"Stefan must stay here and run the business with me. You must go off to war. Do not make a big deal out of this." Giuseppe stated.

"So I am basically the disposable son? My well-being does not matter to you? That is fine. I do not wish to be a part of this family." Damon said angrily. His father was seriously throwing a wrench in his plans to spend all his time with Elena.

"You should finish your dinner and then go pack what you need as you get picked up tomorrow morning." Giuseppe said softly. Elena's jaw dropped and Damon stood up kicking his chair out, causing it to hit the floor with a big bang. Elena watched him walk away and storm up the stairs. She was physically hurt and ill at the terrible parenting Giuseppe was exhibiting.

"Why are you doing this to him?" she asked softly.

"It is right. He is just messing things up around here. You were supposed to be engaged to be married to Stefan right now. Damon is just ruining everything. Things will be better when he is gone." Giuseppe assured her, patting her hand comfortingly. Although the gesture was anything but comforting.

"This is wrong." she stated firmly.

"When Damon is gone we can start courting. And then in a couple months we will be married my brother will be nothing but a distant memory." Stefan assured her.

"What kind of people are you? What kind of father and brother would send their son slash brother off to war just to separate him from a woman? Is this how Elisabetta would have wanted you to treat him?" Elena asked standing up ready to flee the room.

"I am a father who wants the best for his son." Giuseppe answered.

"The best for Stefan, what about Damon? He needs it and deserves it so much more." she said even though she knew she was crossing some invisible line.

"That is simply not true Miss Elena." Giuseppe told her. She shook her head and turned to track down Damon.

"Miss Elena wait." Stefan said rushing after her. She sighed, stopped and turned around staring at him expectantly.

"What?" she demanded.

"When we are married this will all be better. I will treat you right." he assured her caressing her hand.

"You and I will never be married. I do not and will never love you, and I will never marry without it being for love." she told him slowly.

"It's Damon isn't it?" he asked almost resigned.

"It is always Damon. I chose him. Even when he is off in battle it will still be him" she said softly. Stefan nodded appearing resigned as Elena rushed from the room and up the stairs. She walked into Damon's quarters where he was standing in his room with his back towards the door.

"Just when I think my life is going to be okay. When my life is finally going the way I want it to, something like this gets sprung on me." he noted knowing it was her at the door.

"I am so sorry Damon." she said placing her hand on his arm. He spun to stare at her and he wrapped his arms around her.

"We will make this work. We can still be together while I am part of the war effort. I love you Elena, and you love me. Therefore this will work, we will not give Giuseppe nor Stefan the pleasure of seeing this ruin us." he told her hugging her close.

"It wont.. We will make it work." she agreed with him.

"Elena, if it is alright with you I would like to make love to you once more before I leave in the morning." he almost pleaded resigned to his fate.

"I wouldn't spend your last night any other way." she assured him before pulling his body closer to hers and kissing him softly. The kiss escalated quickly as their tongues duelled and hands groped trying to remove clothing. When he had freed himself from his pants and his shirt was hanging undone off his shoulders he laid her down on the bed still clad in her dress. He shrugged his shirt off and started undoing her dress. He untied the strings from her corset before pulling the item off of her. She was left in just her off white undergarment. He questioned her without words, asking her if he could remove the garment. He had never really undressed every inch of her. She had undressed herself the first time they made love. She nodded her head and he slowly pulled the garment off of her leaving her completely bare for him. He pressed his naked body into hers as he devoured her mouth. He pulled the blankets up around their naked bodies as his lower body desperately wished to join hers. She lifted her hips moving against his length making him even harder than before. He hissed and drew back his hips a little bit not wanting her to tease him.

"Please Damon. I need you. Make love to me please." she begged. He couldn't deny her anything and he took hold of his erection and teased just her entrance with it before slipping it inside her. It felt so heavenly inside her as he slowly pressed forward, letting her adjust to his larger than normal size. She bit her lip and raked her nail down his back as he started moving inside her. She moaned happily as he moved inside her. He took her by surprise and rolled them over so he was on his back. She looked at him uncertainly and he placed his hands on her hips.

"Just move yourself over me like I was moving inside you. Just follow your instincts." he told her. She smiled tentatively at him as she slowly started bouncing on top of him. She picked up her pace as she got into her groove.

"I'm so close." he told her. She moaned in response and he felt her tightening around him signalling that her release was within reach too. Without warning she slumped against his chest as she called out his name. She came undone in his arms as he thrust upwards into her trying to achieve his orgasm. When he spilled inside her he pulled out and she closed her eyes, her head still resting on his chest.

"Did you enjoy being on top?" he asked her.

"Very much. It felt very...liberating." she said searching for an appropriate word.

"I'm glad. I liked watching you." he admitted. She smiled shyly at him before closing her eyes in slumber.

The next morning neither wanted to get out of bed. If they got up that meant he would be leaving soon and she couldn't take that. She wanted him to stay, she didn't want to live in a relationship that consisted of love letters to one another. But if that's what she had to accept then she would. It was better than not being with him at all.

"I don't want to leave this bed." he murmured into her skin as he held her tight.

"Neither do I. I want to stay like this forever. I want to keep you safe from the world." she admitted.

"I appreciate that. And I love you for it. But we both know its not possible. We should go for breakfast." he said.

"You're right as always my darling." she whispered kissing his lips. She slipped out of the bed and pulled on the dress she was wearing yesterday as Damon helped her tie it up.

"Thank you." she murmured.

"You're welcome. I like helping you." he told her kissing the side of her neck. When they were both decent they walked downstairs together and into the dining room. There was a strange man sitting at the dinner table.

"Ah you must be Damon Salvatore." the man stated.

"Yes." he answered coolly.

"I am Geoff Thompson, I will be getting you read for war." he said standing up and offering him his hand. Damon politely took his hand and shook it before sitting down in his chair at the table.

"Are you ready to go son?" Giuseppe asked, putting on a good show as a concerned and caring father.

"You can pretend all you want father, but do not lie about this. You are the only reason I'm joining the war effort." Damon hissed.

"It will be good for you. It'll teach you some respect." Giuseppe stated as he ate his breakfast. The dining room was filled with awkward silence, Stefan looked wistful, while Damon was angry. Elena tried to soothe Damon by holding his hand in hers underneath the table. Geoff watched the group diligently. When breakfast was done Damon stood up and offered Elena his hand.

"Stay with me until it is time for me to depart." he begged.

"Of course." she told him squeezing his hand tightly.

"I will wait for you by the carriage Damon." Geoff stated before venturing out of the house. Damon, Elena, Stefan and Giuseppe followed. Their were whispered conversations going on between the staff as they walked out. Geoff sat in the carriage and watched as everyone said their goodbyes.

"Good luck brother." Stefan said. Damon nodded at him and ignored his father. He turned to the girl beside him who had a steady stream of tears running down her face.

"I love you Elena." he told her caressing her face.

"I love you too. I want you to have this. To remember me by while you are gone. I do not want for you to forget me." she said handing him a small gold bracelet that she had gotten as a gift from her parents.

"I would never forget you. Please take care of Mezzanotte and Gypsy for me." he said wrapping his arms around her.

"I will. Please come back to me." she sobbed burying her head in his chest not caring that Giuseppe and Stefan, along with Geoff and all the staff could see her weakness.

"I promise that I will come home." he said pulling apart just enough to look into her tear stained brown eyes.

"I am only yours. I will wait until you return to me." she promised. He leaned in and kissed her long and sweet, not caring about the audience that surrounded them. When they broke apart he hugged her once more before climbing into the carriage. He stared out the window at his beloved as the carriage pulled away and his new life as soldier began.


	9. Chapter 9

I know this isnt going to be everyone's favourite chapter. but this was in the plan for this story from the very beginning. As always let me know what you think. I love reviews, I think they make me into a better writer and they inspire me to update quicker. The next few chapters are going to involve a lot of letters back and forth since I'm not good at writing war, our only reference to Damon will be in those letters.

PS I only own my writing and my ideas the characters are owned by LJ Smith and the CW network.

* * *

><p><em>My dearest Elena,<em>

_I am writing to you from my personal hell on Earth. I miss you so much. I do not want to be here, and I wish I was with you. How are you? How are Mezzanotte and Gypsy? I feel that they are fine with you watching over them. I trust that my father and Stefan are taking care of you? I do not know what to write in this that shows how I feel being here without you. I am not good with putting pen to paper like other people. Please just know that I love you and I will return to you. I promise you. _

_Forever yours_

_Damon._

She almost cried when she got his first letter and she immediately headed to her rooms to write out her reply. He was in her heart constantly, and her heart wrenched for him when he said he was in his own personal hell.

"Who is the letter from Miss Gilbert?" Stefan asked as he seen her rushing to her quarters.

"Damon. It's been a week since I last seen him, but I finally got a letter." she said happily.

"He never sent anything to us?" he asked disappointed.

"Why would he? You and Giuseppe are single-handedly responsible for Damon being out there. This is your fault." she said.

"I am sorry Miss Gilbert. May I read the letter?" he asked.

"No. This is personal. I must be going. I need to write him a reply so I can send it today." she said.

"Of course. There is a gala coming up next week, would you like to go together?" he asked.

"I cant. I belong to Damon and I always will. I will go solo to this event in respect to Damon." she said softly.

"Damon is gone, Miss Gilbert. And there is a chance he will not return." Stefan said unhappily.

"He will come back. He vowed to me that he would, and Damon would never break a promise to me" she said. She turned on her heel and rushed up the stairs to the security of her quarters where she sat down at the desk.

"Is there anything I can get you Miss?" Anne asked.

"No thank you. I must write a letter to Damon. He sent me a letter." she said happily.

"very well miss." she said walking out of the room. Elena turned back to her paper on her desk and started writing out her reply.

_My dearest Damon, _

_I miss you so much and I wish you were by my side right now. I hope that you are safe and I pray for it every night. Mezzanotte and Gypsy are doing fine. I took Gypsy out for a ride yesterday and sat at our lake for a while, missing you. I walked Mezzanotte for a while as well, as no one but you can ride him. I prayed to my parents to watch over for you. I hope they are. I need you. Stefan is still pursuing me, but I told him no. Giuseppe makes me ill, he shows no remorse or pain seeing his eldest son going off to the war. I miss waking up with you, my bed is too empty without you in it with me. I hope that you come home soon. Reading your letter got me through today, and the hope that a letter would come got me through the days before this. I hope my letter brings you hope like yours did for me. I love you Damon and I will wait for you. I await your next letter. _

_All my love_

_Elena._

When she was finished she rushed downstairs and handed the letter off to the mail man that had just arrived to collect their mail for the day.

"Thank you." she said curtsying politely.

"You're welcome Miss." he said bowing. She turned and walked into back into the house and towards Giuseppe's study.

"I am going to tend to the horses. I will be back later." she said.

"There are stable hands to do that Elena." he told her.

" I only wish to tend to Mezzanotte and Gypsy." she told him.

"Why?" he asked staring up at her.

"I promised Damon I would take care of them while he was gone." she said.

"As you wish Miss Gilbert. Also I have instructed Stefan to ask you to the next Lockwood family gala." he told her.

"I cant go with Stefan. I belong to Damon." she said.

"You were supposed to belong to Stefan, Miss Elena." Giuseppe said patiently.

"But I don't love him and I never will. But I need to go see the horses. I will be back later." she told him. He nodded minutely and she walked away. She made it to the front door before Stefan intercepted her.

"I will accompany you to the horses Miss Gilbert. It is a nice day for a ride." he agreed, obviously having heard her conversation with Giuseppe.

"If you must." she sighed as she walked towards the stables. He kept up with her determined walk. When she got to Mezzanotte she quickly fed him and rubbed his neck.

"Good boy. Your master will be home soon." she soothed the horse who was clearly missing Damon. She saddled up Gypsy while Stefan saddled up his horse.

"I will come for a ride with you Miss Gilbert." he told her.

"If you must." she said clutching her diary in her hand as she climbed onto the horse.

"It is not safe for a woman to be out riding by herself. What if you fell?" he asked.

"The same thing would happen as if it was a man that fell from a horse. Women are not any weaker than men, I personally think a woman is stronger. A woman can birth a child. Can a man do that?" she asked testily.

"I am sorry for offending you Miss Gilbert." he said formally.

"Let's just go." she said kicking the horse and he started moving. She held on tight to her diary and to the horses reins as the horse found his way to the lake. It was like the horse instinctively knew where to go, and she didn't particularly want Stefan there. This was the spot she shared with Damon, and no one else. This was one of the places he made love to her in, and she missed the feeling of his skin against hers. She got down off the horse and settled into the grass with her diary.

"What are you writing in there?" he asked.

"My thoughts. Please be quiet, this is where I come when I need quiet and when missing Damon becomes too much." she said.

"You miss him?" he asked.

"Of course I do. I love him Stefan, he is my soul mate." she said smiling at the notion. Stefan was silent after that as she wrote in her diary.

_Diary, _

_I miss Damon more than anything, and there is no one I can talk to about it, except for you. Caroline is on vacation with her husband. He took her to some remote destination. Anne does not approve of our relationship. Giuseppe doesn't either. He wants me with Stefan. And I cant talk to anyone else. It is times like these that I wish my mother was still alive, or Mrs Salvatore. She approved of my relationship with Damon. She thought it was the best for everyone. I have let her down. She asked me to take care of her son, and now he is in battle where I cannot take care of him. What if he dies? What will I do then? I have been having a weird feeling inside me lately. My stomach feels funny, I think I am becoming ill. I hope it is nothing serious, but it has been manageable. I have not had to tell anyone yet. I do not want to call for a doctor unless it gets much worse. I wish Damon were here. I am sitting in our meadow, at our lake with his brother, and it feels uncomfortable. He is not Damon, and he doesn't belong here with me. They want me to go to the gala with Stefan, but that feels like a betrayal to Damon. I will not betray Damon. I will go alone. Damon is who I love. I will love him and wait for him until he comes home. I fear that something will happen and we won't see him again. I am scared diary. _

She closed her diary not sure what else to write about and laid back on the grass.

"Miss Elena, you could get your dress dirty? You should sit up." Stefan insisted.

"It doesn't matter. I like laying in the grass like this. " she said, but she held back the thought that laying in the grass reminded her of the way Damon held her in the grass. It brought back some of the only happy memories she had, and they were the only things keeping her from going insane.

"Come it is almost dinner time?" he said standing up and offering her his hand. She declined and stood up. She got onto Gypsy and started riding back to the stables with Stefan right behind her. When they got back to the stables Elena took the saddle off of Gypsy and brushed him down before brushing Mezzanotte.

"Come, it is dinner time." Stefan said.

"Just a second. I will be done in a moment." she said shortly. He nodded resigned and waited for her. When she was done she closed the stables up and followed Stefan back to the house.

"Did you have a good afternoon?" Giuseppe said smiling.

"It was wonderful father." Stefan said. Elena rolled her eyes and sat down at the table, the funny feeling in her stomach getting worse. They ate their dinner in relative silence, Elena not having anything to put into the conversation. She slowly picked through her dinner only eating a little bit. She was sure she'd be sick if she ate more. When she stood up her world swayed and she collapsed.

When she awoke she was in bed and Stefan and Giuseppe were standing worried by her bedside.

"What happened?" she asked hoarsely.

"We are running some tests Miss Gilbert. Can I ask you some personal questions?" the doctor said comfortingly.

"Do they have to be here?" she asked about Stefan and Giuseppe. She found it awkward that they were in the room with her. She wanted to be alone with the doctor and not having them analyze everything the doctor thought could be wrong with her.

"Of course not. If you want them here, then they stay, if you want them gone. Then they go." he said.

"Can you please leave?" she asked softly. They both nodded and left the room closing the door behind them.

"Are you more comfortable now Miss Gilbert?" he asked.

"Yes. What do you need to know?" she asked.

"When was your last cycle?" he asked softly.

"I do not remember. I haven't paid much attention to it." she admitted.

"Are you a virgin?' he asked.

"No." she answered blushing red.

"When was the last time you had intercourse?" he asked.

"The morning Damon left for the war." she admitted, again blushing an even deeper scarlet.

"I am going to examine you to try to decide what is wrong. She noticed that she was dressed in a hospital gown and wasn't sure who changed her. She nodded uncertainly as he prodded around her body with the help of a female assistant.

"Excuse us for a moment." the doctor said backing away from her to discuss their findings with the woman. Elena could see her nod her head and she was worried. It seemed like she was trying to tell the doctor something that she knew was right. He nodded his head seemingly resigned.

"There is no easy way to tell you this Miss Gilbert, but we believe that you are with child." he said the apology clear in his voice.

"With child?" she asked her eyes widening.

"Yes. If you wish I can abort it." he offered.

"No. I will have this child." she said resolved.

"This will be difficult for you, Miss Gilbert. It is known as a sin to get pregnant before marriage or courtship." he warned her.

"That is fine. I am more committed to Damon than most women who are married in this town." she said.

"As you wish. Shall we tell Master and young Master Salvatore?" he asked.

"No. I wish to keep this to myself. I wish to hide it until I cannot hide it anymore." she stated. He nodded uncertainly but gave her what she wanted.

"As you wish Miss Gilbert." he said. The doctor as his assistant walked away and she sighed, and let a few huge tears roll down her face. She was having Damon Salvatore's baby. She knew it wasn't 100 percent but there was a chance she was having a child. In these days it was hard to be sure that she was actually pregnant. She didn't know whether to feel happy and excited or scared for her life. She knew the town was not going to be forgiving for this and she was likely to be an outcast. But she didn't care, she was going to give Damon a child.


	10. Chapter 10

Hope you enjoy this... this is more of just a filler chapter. the next one things start happening again. Let me know what you think as always, and thank you to everyone who is still reading this. Thank you for all the kind words. Eventually this will be posted on my livejournal. You can add, Dannielle1989. All my stories will eventually be posted there as well.

PS I own nothing as we all know already.

* * *

><p>Elena sat at her desk staring at the blank sheet of paper, trying to figure out what to say to Damon. She didn't want to tell him about the baby while he was still in battle. She didn't want him to worry about her, she needed to worry about his own safety. But she didn't know how to make her letter sound cheerful when she was feeling every other emotion out there but that. She was happy about the baby, she was just worried. She would only be able to hide her pregnancy for so long before everyone found out. The town would not be forgiving in regards to that sin. In frustration she stood up and rushed down the stairs with her paper and pen in hand.<p>

"Where are you off to?" Stefan asked, still hoping she would change her mind about him

"Out. I wish to be alone." she said.

"I cannot let you go alone. You were very ill last week, father and I are very worried. We do not want to going anywhere alone." he said.

"I am fine Stefan." she insisted, hoping he would just leave her alone.

"You are not fine, you have been vomiting. Do not make the mistake of assuming that we did not notice." he warned her.

"I'm just going to write a letter to Damon. Please can I go alone?" she begged.

"I cannot allow that. Father would agree with me." Stefan stated firmly.

"Fine. I am riding Gypsy." she said striding over to the stable. He easily kept up with her and she tucked her paper under her arm as she readied Gypsy. When she was finished she climbed onto the horse and rushed away knowing Stefan would catch up, as much as she wished he wouldn't.

"You are ill Miss Elena. You should see the doctor again." Stefan insisted when he caught up with her.

"I am fine. I do not wish to see the doctor again. I feel fine." she insisted, wishing he'd drop it.

"How do you think Damon would feel if he came home and you were dead?" he demanded.

"I will not be dead. I am fine. The doctor said I was perfectly healthy." she insisted.

"The doctor thought mother was perfectly healthy too when she first got ill. But look how that ended up?" he retorted. Elena stifled an uncharacteristic expletive and rushed forward on the horse to the small lake. The lake that was now more or less declared Damon and Elena's spot. When they arrived she gently got off the horse and walked to sit by the lake. She took off her shoes and stuck her feet in the cool water, since she had opted not to wear stockings, which she was sure she was going to be reprimanded for. She spread the sheet of paper out on the hard covered book she had thought to bring with and stretched out with her feet in the water. Stefan came to sit beside her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I am writing a letter to your brother. My beloved Damon." she answered as she tried putting pen to paper to write something to him. It was hard with Stefan sitting beside her, it made all the words of love that wanted to be written almost disappear.

"I find it odd that he hasn't written me." he stated his brow furrowing.

"I wonder why?" she asked sarcastically. She knew it was uncharacteristic for her to act rude to someone, but he was really making it hard for her manners to stay front and centre. She shifted over a couple feet so she was away from him where his prying eyes wouldn't be able to read her love letter to Damon.

_My beloved;_

_I miss you so and I wish you were here with me. So much is happening that it is hard to keep up with everything. Stefan is still pursuing me but he isn't as bad as before. He has stopped begging me to court him, now he just insists on accompanying me anytime I leave the house alone. Caroline comes back next week and I cant wait. She is my only friend in this town. Please let me know that you are still safe and and well. I could not handle it if something were to happen to you. Especially now. Your father sends his best wishes, although we both know that he does not mean them. He is doing it to seem like a good father. He had been leaving me alone as of late. Mezzanotte misses you, as do I. More than you know. I spend time with Mezzanotte, just to keep him company, he cries for you often. I am much to afraid to ride him, and I know he wants to get out. But you are the only one who can ride him. So you must return soon. I miss you day and night. I spend my days missing you and my nights as well. Please return home soon so I can hold you close to me, and you can make all the bad in my world disappear. You are the reason for my existence, so please come home safe. I anxiously await your next letter my darling. I love you. _

_Yours truly; _

_Elena._

When she was finished she folded the letter and put it in the envelope before sealing it.

"We should head back. I wish to mail this tonight." she said standing up and smoothing out her dress. Stefan silently stood and mounted his horse before awaiting Elena. She got onto the horse and started back to the house. They got back just as the mail man was leaving. She rushed over and handed him the letter with Damon's current address written on the front.

"I will send this off immediately." the man said bowing slightly.

"Thank you." she said curtsying and walking into the house and up to her rooms. She shut herself in her room and laid down on her couch. She was astonished at how good she felt so far, she had only had the small amount of nausea in the mornings, other than that it was all fairly regular. She covered her eyes with her arm and remembered the happy times.

"Letter for Miss Elena Gilbert." the mail man called into the house a couple weeks later. Elena rose quickly and rushed downstairs in her robe and night gown.

"Thank you." she said before rushing back upstairs to the safety of her quarters. She had never left her bedroom in just her night clothes before. It had been an awful couple weeks, she had been forced to go to a party with Stefan, even though she made it clear that she was Damon's girl. And the morning sickness had been bad that morning. She was sure that part at least should go away soon, many women had told her that they hadn't had morning sickness for the entire pregnancy. And when she had rose from her bed that morning she had found a telltale bump sticking out from between her hips. She was showing. It was exciting but it was also terrifying. She would have to loosen all of her dresses to make room for her growing belly. She ripped open the envelope and sighed happy as she read.

_My dearest Elena;_

_It is still hell here and I wish that I was with you. I wish that hundreds of times per day. I wish I could kiss your lips or just hold you tight in my arms. Last night I dreamt that you and I reunited and how I wish that was true. It will happen. I will not let anything happen to myself until I am home in your arms. Try to ignore Stefan and father, they cannot ruin what we have. Do not worry my love. I will be home sooner than you think, just be strong. I know you are strong, the strongest woman I know. You saved my life. I am glad to hear that Mezzanotte is well, but I am sad that he misses me. I miss him as well. But I miss you the most of all. The mornings and the days mean nothing without you by my side. I dream that I am holding you in my arms but then I wake and my arms are empty. We will be together for real when I return. I love you with all my heart. I never know what to say to you in these letters, and I hope you know how much I care for you. I await your next letter. _

_All my love;_

_Damon._

She felt tears well up and she placed her hand on her partially exposed belly.

"Miss Elena!" Anne exclaimed seeing Elena caress her baby belly.

"Oh Anne. You startled me." Elena gasped, while shielding her bump with her hand.

"Miss Elena, are you with child?" she asked worry clear on her face.

"Please don't tell anyone. I do not wish for anyone to find out yet." she begged.

"It is a sin Miss Elena to have intercourse with a man before marriage." Anne scolded.

"I know that, but with Damon everything is different. I am in love with him. This child is a symbol of our love, and the child is one more person that will love him unconditionally as I do." Elena said trying to convince her maid.

"This is wrong Miss Elena. If you wish to have children with Damon, then wait until you are married. Abort this one. It is a sin to have a child out of wedlock." Anne insisted shaking her head.

"I will not abort this child. And I will raise it and have this child with or without anyone's help. I will have Damon. That is all that matters. I command you not to tell anyone." Elena ordered.

"As you wish Miss Gilbert." Anne said resigned.

"Thank you." Elena said still caressing her bump. Anne shook her head and went to gather the laundry from the change room to go and wash them.

When Elena went down for dinner that evening she wore her dress looser than usual to cover her bump.

"You do not look nearly as put together this evening, Miss Elena." Giuseppe noted.

"I am sorry. I cannot find the motivation to dress nice today. I wish to eat and them go to bed." she said.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked immediately worried.

"I am fine. Just tired." she assured him.

"That is okay." he nodded waiting for her to sit down. Elena noticed other people at the table and she nodded at them.

"You are a very lovely woman Miss Gilbert." one of the men stated.

"Thank you." she nodded.

"You are more than welcome. Such radiant skin." he said appreciatively. Elena blushed under the mans gaze, while Giuseppe looked on smiling.

"She is Grayson and Miranda Gilbert's daughter. Such a beautiful young woman." Giuseppe stated.

"Ah yes. Does she have a husband as of yet?" he asked. Elena's eyes widened as she realized what this was. Apparently it didn't matter than he had seemingly given up on joining her with Stefan, he had moved on to another man. She was being judged and it made righteous indignation flare up inside her.

"No. She turned down my son Stefan. She had an immature infatuation with my other son. But that is over now as Damon is off at war. I am sure she would be able to give you children and is a beautiful young woman." he stated.

" A lovely trophy to have on my arm for sure." the man said moving his gaze up her body.

"I am taken." Elena hissed out.

"Damon is gone my dear. And he is probably not coming back." Giuseppe insisted.

"He will be back. I am his and he is mine. That is not going to change. I am not some item you can buy in a store. You do not choose me. I choose who I will love. And it is not you, nor will it ever be. I will pick my own love." she stated coldly as she stood up. The man raised his eyebrows at her outright display of hostility. When she was done her spiel she walked away and up the stairs without a backward glance.

"Mr Thomas, I am sorry about Elena. She has not been herself lately." Giuseppe said apologetically.

"I must say. I like her attitude. A woman like that would keep me on my toes. I will continue pursuing her. I like her." he said stroking his beard.

"I think that is a splendid idea." Giuseppe agreed shaking his hand. As long as she didn't end up with Damon, he thought to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Here we go. I'm so sorry about the long wait, but I couldnt get this right. I'm still not entirely satisfied with it, but its a thousand times better than it was when I first wrote it. Let me know what you think. The smut returns next chapter with the rest of DE's reunion. Sorry for the bit of a cliffhanger at the end of this one. The next wait wont be so long I promise. I already know what happens next chapter.

PS I own nothing at all.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later Elena stood in front of her full length mirror with a small frown on her face.<p>

"What am I going to do?" she asked no one in particular. She had been avoiding going out in public since she started showing through her dresses. She refused to wear a corset to make her appear skinny. She would not put her baby at risk, she knew some women liked staying skinny by wearing corsets through their pregnancy but that wasn't for her. She wanted her body to blossom with Damon's child. She had been avoiding Stefan and Giuseppe like the plague, only leaving her room when they were at work. Anne was a massive help to her even though she clearly disapproved of Elena's situation.

"What's wrong Ma'am?" Anne asked. In the past little while she'd taken to calling her ma'am and it bothered Elena slightly. "There is a Lockwood party tonight to welcome Caroline and Master Tyler Lockwood back from their vacation. I must attend. Everyone is going to find out and I will be ostracized." she stated.

"I cannot help you there Miss Gilbert." Anne said her words filled with the proper amount of apology.

"I know. This is going to be hard. I am not ashamed of this baby and I never will be. I am proud that I am a healthy expectant mother, but I just wish society was different." she sighed holding a dark purple dress up to her body.

"That is a lovely colour Miss Gilbert." Anne said changing the subject. She knew there was nothing she could do to help Elena through her problem.

"Thank you. I think I shall wear this one." she said.

"Good choice." Anne approved.

"Are you happy to be home darling?" Tyler asked Caroline as their carriage neared the gates to the family home.

"I am. I missed Elena so much. She is my best friend." she said.

"You will see her tonight my darling." he said.

"Yes." she answered.

"Is there something the matter my dear?" he asked looking at her concerned.

"I wish to speak to you alone in our bedroom." she stated softly.

"Of course. Anything you wish." he said. She took a deep breath and got out of the carriage when the driver opened it. Tyler crooked his arm and Caroline slipped hers through it. It took this trip for her to realize just how much she truly loved her husband. Now she just needed to confess her affair to him. She knew he would not be happy and he may even leave her. She hoped that he would forgive her and know that her heart truly lied with him. When they were upstairs in the bedroom that they shared he turned to her with the same concerned expression on his face.

"What is it my darling?" he asked taking both her glove covered hands in his.

"For the past several months I have been seeing another man. I thought I loved this man, but it turns out I do not. Please know just how much I love you Tyler. I wish I could regret every moment I spent with the other man but I cant. Because each moment pushed me closer to you. Pushed me back into your arms even when I didn't realize it myself. I love you Tyler and I don't want you to be mad at me." she begged. She was so close to getting down on her knees and begging him for forgiveness.

"Who is it?" he asked. It was the one question she wished that he hadn't asked. But she knew she had to give him an answer and she didn't want to lie to him.

"Please don't hurt him. It's not his fault. I pursued him." she begged.

"Who is it?" he asked again his expression darker than it was before.

"Niklaus Michaelson." she answered quietly.

"Niklaus Michaelson." he repeated sinking into the bed with his head in his hands.

"I am so sorry Tyler. But you have to believe me when I say its you that I love. I love you Tyler. I called it off with Niklaus before we went on vacation. The vacation proved that it was the right choice." she begged dropping to her knees in front of him. She was not adverse to begging if she had to.

"Did you make love to him?" he asked looking up at her. She could swear she could see the beginning of tears in his eyes. She knew Tyler loved her unconditionally, and that he was entirely devoted to her. She knew she didn't deserve him anymore after this.

"No. I never did. We never got that far. You're the only man I've ever been with." she vowed to him.

"Did you want to make love to him?" he asked.

"I thought I did, but I'm relieved that I didn't. I love you Tyler. You have to believe me. If you wish I'll never even look at him again." she begged.

"I can see in your eyes that you are telling me the truth. I love you Caroline Lockwood. It's for that reason alone, that I am going to give you one more chance." he said standing up and opening his arms for her. She willingly went into his embrace and wrapped her arms around her husband as tight as she could.

"Miss Elena are you almost ready?" Stefan asked at the door a few hours later. It was almost time to go to the Lockwood party and Elena took a deep breath. Tonight was the last night anyone would look at her with any semblance of respect in their eyes. She was about to lay shame on her families name in the view of the town. She fastened her coat around her frame and grabbed her small purse before leaving the room. The coat hid her bump and she walked down the stairs.

"You look lovely tonight Miss Gilbert. Your skin is positively glowing." Giuseppe said kissing her cheek.

"Thank you." she said laying her hand instinctively on her belly.

"Mr Thomas will be meeting us at the party. He wishes to spend more time with you." he said.  
>"My answer remains the same. I do not wish to be with him. I am waiting for Damon." she said caressing her stomach. If they noticed her motions they never said anything.<p>

"Let's go." Stefan said as they walked out to the carriage.

"Your request for leave has been accepted Mr Salvatore. You have done well here and are able to go home. Thank you for your patronage." the man told Damon as he allowed him to leave battle. In a few hours he would be home and everything would be good again. He would be with Elena and that was all he could ask for. He had asked for leave a while back but had been declined. He said this wasn't his battle and there was a woman at home he would love to make his wife. But they hadn't cared. But then three days ago something had happened and Damon had been forced to save the life of his commanding officer. The officer had decided that "a life for a life" was a good theory and decided to allow Damon to go home. He had never been to relieved to hear words before. He would be home with Elena tonight. He would be able to wrap her in his arms and hold her close to him. He grabbed his bag and left the camp. He didn't say goodbye to anyone but his commanding officer whose hand he shook firmly.

"Thank you." he said.

"No thank you Salvatore." he said as the carriage pulled up that was going to take him back to civilization. Damon climbed in and leaned his head back against the back of the seat as the carriage pulled away.

"Are you alright Miss Gilbert? You look a little pale." Stefan asked when they pulled up in front of the Lockwood house.

"I'll be fine." she answered as she climbed out and walked into the large house. She found Caroline immediately as if she had been waiting for her.

"Come, we have so much to talk about." Caroline said grabbing her arm.

"Alright." Elena said glad for the excuse not to remove her coat

"Oh I'm sorry Elena. Let's get rid of your jacket shall we." she asked.

"Um... okay." Elena said following her to the coat room. Caroline gasped when she saw Elena's burgeoning belly after she took off the jacket.

"Elena! Are you pregnant?" she asked covering her mouth.  
>"It's Damon's." she said as form of an answer.<p>

"Oh my God. That is so amazing. I knew you and Damon would be perfect together. You're so perfect you created a life together." she said clapping her hands excitedly.

"I just wish everyone else was as easy to please as you are." Elena sighed.

"Don't worry about them. If you're happy and Damon's happy then it doesn't matter." Caroline said.

"Damon doesn't know yet. I don't know how to tell him and I don't want to write it in a letter." she said.

"He should be home in a while Elena. Come lets go. We must mingle." Caroline said.

"But Caroline. I don't want them all look at me." she said.

"Alright, come out when you're ready. I must go mingle." she said.

"Thanks Caroline." Elena said leaning against the wall.

"Where is Miss Elena?" Mr Thomas asked when he found Giuseppe and Stefan standing by the door.

"I am not sure. She was with Caroline Lockwood when we came in." Giuseppe answered.

"Well I shall search her out then. Thank you Giuseppe. Eventually she will accept me as her suitor. She would make an incredible trophy wife." he said.

"She would be an excellent wife for any man." Giuseppe said clapping Mr Thomas on the shoulder. Mr. Thomas grinned back at him and started moving through the crowds.

Elena took a deep breath and talked herself into being brave. She was Elena Gilbert, she was not afraid of anything. As long as Damon approved then it was all good. She took one more steadying breath and walked out of the coat room to join the crowds. The minute she stepped out of the coat room, judgemental eyes were fixated on Elena and her obviously burgeoning belly. She could hear the whispers and the not so quiet words directed at her from around her. She held her head up high and moved to the drink bar where she got herself a glass of juice not wanting to harm her child with the alcohol. The words people were saying were getting more painful the more she heard, but she forced herself to keep her head held high. She would not let them know how much they were hurting her.

"Oh my Goodness." a voice said as Elena turned around.

"Mr Thomas." she said spinning around and seeing him standing behind her.

"Well it's official I don't want you anymore. A man doesn't want a woman who has been touched by another man." he said sneering at her.

"It doesn't change the fact that I have never wanted you." she said.

"You are a whore Miss Gilbert, and I'm guessing Giuseppe and Stefan are not aware of this." he asked. She didn't expect it when he grabbed her arm and pushed her towards where Giuseppe and Stefan were socializing.

"I do not want to court Miss Gilbert anymore as she is no longer pure." he said shoving her in front of Stefan and Giuseppe.

"Elena..." Giuseppe said angrily.

"It's Damon." she said not apologetically at all. The angry expression on Giuseppe and the shocked expression on Stefan's face didn't hinder Elena. She knew what she wanted and it didn't matter what they thought. With their disapproving stares she walked away knowing that she was going to be in trouble when they went home that night. Elena walked through the crowds and heard the whispers.  
>"She is a whore, I bet her parents are rolling over in their graves." one woman said.<p>

"She is disgraced her families name." another one said. It was one thing to talk about her, but when they brought her family into it, that's when it started hurting.

Caroline heard everything they were saying about Elena and frowned.

"This is wrong Tyler. She fell in love and a child happened. She should not be ostracized like this." Caroline fretted to her husband.

"There's not much we can do darling." he said apologetically. It seemed to Caroline that he wanted to help, but he honestly didn't know how to. She really was the luckiest woman on the planet when it came to finding the love of her life.

"Would you be terribly opposed if I voiced my mistake to the party. Hoping that they will leave Elena alone?" she asked.

"If you wish. Niklaus isn't here, and it is good that you have found a friend. Maybe now you won't be so lonely." he told her, kissing her cheek. She smiled at him and marched towards the front of the room, intent on rescuing her friend.

"Excuse me!" she called out. Everyone turned their attentions to Caroline in front of the room. "Leave Elena Gilbert alone, she has not done anything wrong. You cant tell me that none of you in this room have ever sinned before? I have. I can admit that. In respect to my husband, I will not go into details, but just know that I made the biggest mistake of my life and I was forgiven for it. This is my party, I do not want to hear anymore talk about Elena's pregnancy. As far as I am concerned that pregnancy is a gift from God." she said firmly.

"It is a sin." one man shouted out.

"That is your opinion. If you want to continue on like you are, feel free to leave. This is my party and I do want to hear those cruel words directed at my friend." Caroline said ending it at that as she walked back through the crowds.

"Thank you Caroline." Elena said.

"You're welcome. You're my best friend Elena. I couldn't let them hurt you anymore. I will protect you until Damon comes home to take over." she promised.

"I hope he comes home soon." Elena said as she seen Giuseppe and Stefan weaving through the crowds with her coat in hand.

"Come, its time to leave." he said. Elena nodded more than ready to head home. She just wanted to forget this evening ever happened. It was by far the hardest night she ever faced. They escorted her out to the carriage and she got in first. She cowered into the side of the carriage, far too weary to be faced with Giuseppe's anger tonight.

"You know you are ineligible for marriage now right? Your entire future is in jeopardy." he yelled.

"I don't care, I will wait for Damon." she said firmly.

"This child is a sin Miss Gilbert. I will not support this child." he swore.

"You will not support your first grandchild?" she asked anger flaring in her eyes. He was silent, as if he never thought about it that way before. When the carriage stopped at the house Giuseppe and Stefan hopped out and waited for Elena. The group of three slowly walked up to the house. Elena was upset, Stefan was confused and Giuseppe was unsure of how to feel. When they heard horses approach and a carriage stop they all turned around, curious as to who the visitor could possibly be at this late hour. The driver got down and opened the door revealing Damon. Stefan and Giuseppe looked shocked at his return and Elena barrelled into his embrace. She buried her head into his chest as his arms winded around her holding her tight to his body.

"I missed you so much." she said needing his strong embrace more than anything else in the world right now.

"I missed you too. I'm happy to be home." he said.

"For how long?" she asked quietly.

"Forever." he promised her.

"Forever sounds so good to me. I need to confess something to you Damon." she said taking a step back from him.

"Can we talk about this inside my darling?" he asked.

"Of course." she said taking his hand and following him inside. Stefan and Giuseppe followed close behind them.

"What is wrong my Elena?" he asked concerned. The last thing he needed was for her to get sick and die like his mother had. She unbuttoned her jacket and placed her hands below and above her bump.

"I am pregnant." she told him, concern for his reaction clear in her gaze.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm so sorry for the long wait, I sincerely hope the chapter makes up for the hiatus. Smut returns in this one, but theres not lots. Out of all my M rated stories this one might be one of the least smutty. I hope you all like this, I really liked writing it and I think it turned out not too bad. Let me know what you think of this chapter.

PS I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?" he asked needing to hear the words come out of her mouth once more. He could see all the evidence in front of him. Her swollen stomach, the words coming out of her mouth, and the resigned looks on Stefan and Giuseppe's faces.<p>

"I'm pregnant. I'm having your child." she said allowing a few nervous tears to fall out of her eyes. She was scared to death of what he might say. What if he got mad and walked out? She knew she couldn't take care of this child by herself. She needed Damon's strength to help her get through this.

"My child." he said almost reverently.

"Yes. Your child. This is your child." she said caressing her bump.

"Oh Elena." he said pulling her into his embrace.

"Are you happy?" she asked fearfully with her head pressed against his chest.

"The timing isn't ideal my darling, but yes I am happy." he assured her.

"It's been so terrible since I found out. I've been hiding it but tonight everyone found out and they snubbed me all night" she said.

"I am home now. They will not hurt you any more. I promise." Damon vowed to her.

"I'm so happy you're home. I missed you so much. I'm glad you're safe." she said kissing him.

"I missed you more than you'll ever know. More than I've ever missed anyone else." he assured her. She grinned and took his hand pressing it to her small but defined baby bump.

"Perhaps we should give them a moment. There is nothing that can be done now." Giuseppe said disappointment clear in his voice.

"Yes father." Stefan agreed also disappointed. Stefan followed Giuseppe out of the room into his study where they shut the door. As much as Giuseppe hadn't wanted Damon and Elena to fall in love, it seems they did anyway. They fell in love and created life. He couldn't argue with that. This was his first grandchild, it would have been Elisabetta's first grandchild as well had she still been here. It was just becoming obvious, but Damon clearly felt for Elena, like Giuseppe himself had always loved Elisabetta. Giuseppe had always considered his wife his angel, and while he sometimes didn't treat her with the respect she deserved, he always knew that he couldn't live happily without her. Elisabetta was the light in his world, the sun shining in his life, and what kind of man would begrudge his own son that same happiness? He couldn't do it.

"What are we going to do father?" Stefan asked.

"Nothing." Giuseppe answered.

"Nothing? Damon is wrong for Miss Elena, father. Surely you must see that." Stefan argued.

"Damon, and Miss Elena are having a child. Your niece or nephew. Your brother feels the same for Elena, as I felt for your mother. I would be willing to assume that her love is what brought him home safely." Giuseppe said resigned.

"So we have to just endure this?" he clarified..

"Yes son. I for one am excited to be having a grandchild. Your mother would have been so happy. I want to be happy for both of us." Giuseppe said standing up and striding out of the room. When he went back into the main room Damon and Elena were gone, he smiled and went into the kitchen to get himself a snack.

"I missed you so much." Damon said as they walked hand in hand towards the stables.

"Are you sure you're happy about this?" she asked.

"I am happy. I'll build us a house, and I'll get a job. I will do everything in my power to ensure that my family wants for nothing." he assured her, pulling her hand up so he could press a kiss to the back of her hand.

"Do you think Giuseppe and Stefan will be okay with this?" she asked.

"It doesn't really matter how they react. This is our child, Elena. It has nothing to do with them." he said as he pulled the doors to the stable open so they could enter. He walked over to Mezzanotte and stroked his neck softly.

"Hey boy." he said kissing the horse. They horse whinnied happily seeing his master. Damon saddled him up, before saddling up Gypsy for Elena. He pulled the horses out and helped Elena onto her horse.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"How about we go to our spot?" she suggested.

"Sounds perfect." he replied as they left the stables and broke into a trot heading toward the lake.

"Where do you suppose they ran off to?" Stefan asked not hearing them anywhere in the house.

"Just leave them be. This is their reunion. I was wrong to send my son off to the war." Giuseppe said regret evident.

"It was good for him to learn some responsibility father." Stefan defended.

"I know. But Elena suffered while he was gone. She found out she was pregnant, and she had no one to tell. This is all our fault." Giuseppe stated.

"I'm going out." Stefan stated as he walked out of the house, towards the stables. When he got to the stables he noticed that both Mezzanotte and Gypsy were gone. He saddled up his horse and set out to track them down.

Damon helped her down from the horse and he grabbed the small quilt he had packed with him, laying it out on the ground. She laid back on the grass staring up at the stars in the sky. He laid down beside her and took her hand kissing the back of it.

"Did you watch the stars at night when you were gone?" she asked.

"Rarely. I spent any time that I wasn't in battle, thinking of you." he confessed.

"Will you kiss me again? I missed your kisses." she said.

"Of course." he said rolling over onto his side and kissing her. The kiss started out soft and tender, but when she gasped into his mouth he slipped his tongue in to play with hers. His hand rested across her belly, caressing the small bump while he kissed her. He kissed her expertly and she moaned.

"Is this why you left the house?" Stefan asked dismounting his horse and walking into the clearing with the lake.

"What are you doing here Stefan?" Damon asked sitting up.

"I had to track you down. It's a good thing I did, you are engaging in sinful behaviour. You are not married." Stefan said petulantly.

"We're not married, but that never stopped us before. Or did you not know how women get pregnant?" Damon asked annoyed at his brother.

"I am quite aware how women get pregnant, Damon. I'm just warning you that it is sinful. Especially in such a public place." he said.

"Let's just go Damon." Elena said sitting up and refastening the two buttons he managed to get undone before Stefan interrupted.

"OK." Damon agreed standing up and helping her to her feet. He helped her mount Gypsy and then the two of them sped away with Stefan right behind them. When they got back to the house Damon took Elena's hand and pulled her towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"To bed." he stated.

"Together?" Stefan asked.

"Yes. Together." Damon answered moving up a few more stairs.

"It's a sin. Having a child out of wedlock is a sin." Stefan said.

"Leave them alone Stefan." Giuseppe ordered. Damon looked at Giuseppe like he sprouted horns or something, he had never chosen him over Stefan before. "Have a nice night son." Giuseppe said. Damon shook his head in shock and pulled Elena up the stairs.

When they were in his quarters, she stood in front of him nervously. She didn't want him to be disgusted by her body and the changes it was going through. At least outside it was too dark for him to see clearly, but now with the candles going he would see her clearly. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it out of his pants leaving the fabric on the floor.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I'm afraid." she admitted.

"We've done this before, and its been beautiful each time. What are you afraid of?" he asked taking the clips out of her hair and letting it fall.

"I'm afraid you wont want me anymore when I'm fat." she said.

"You will be fat with my child. So for as long as you want to continue to make love, we will." he assured her and kissed her lips softly. She kissed him back and nodded to him. He smiled and started unbuttoning the dress and pushing the garment to the floor.

"I am so glad you are not wearing a corset." he said kissing her belly.

"I will not harm our child." she told him.

"I'm glad." he said as he started helping her out of her underwear and stockings. He took her hand and led her to the bed when she was fully nude. The blush coating her skin showed she was nervous about being so exposed.

"You are beautiful." he told her. She smiled tentatively at him and got onto his bed under the covers.

"I love sleeping naked beside you." he told her. She blushed a deeper colour and nodded.

"I like sleeping skin on skin with you as well." she confessed. He quickly divested himself of his pants before sliding in on the other side of the bed.

"Do you want to make love?" he asked hopefully.

"Do you?" she asked still unsure of his feelings for her changing body

"I haven't had you since I left for war, I would love to make love with you. But only if you want to." he said. She nodded her head and he rolled over so he was hovering over her, bracing his weight on his elbows.

"You are so beautiful to me." he told her.

"I love you." she told him as he slid into her sex. Her walls squeezed him tightly, after going without sex for a long while.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine." she told him as he started moving within her. He moved at a steady pace, and linked their hands together above her head. The light from the candles reflected off her skin, and he didn't think she ever looked so beautiful. As his lower body didn't miss a beat, he leaned down to connect their lips, swallowing her moans. He didn't need anyone in the house hearing their lovemaking. This was a private and personal matter. After a few more thrusts they came together, holding on tight to each other and riding out the waves. When his orgasm was through, he rolled onto his side and pulled her against him, spooning her.

"Sleep." he insisted. She smiled and closed her eyes falling asleep instantly for the first time in weeks.

"Father, I am taking Elena into town to buy her some new dresses, and some lunch." Damon said the next afternoon.

"Understandable." Giuseppe agreed as Stefan sat baffled by his side. In the course of one night Giuseppe had completely accepted everything to do with this child, and Elena and Damon's romance.

"Maybe I should go with them." Stefan suggested. He didn't want the bad publicity on his family. The moment the town seen them walking together like that, without an chaperone it would be a black mark on their families impeccable record. During a courtship, the man was never supposed to be alone with the woman. It was just not done. And the woman was especially not supposed to be pregnant with the mans child.

"This is not a traditional courtship son. Normal rules do not apply. Besides you and I have work to do." Giuseppe said.

"Do you not care about our reputation anymore father?" Stefan asked shocked.

"I care about our reputation very much, but this child is coming one way or another, and I intend on enjoying every minute of my new impending status of grandfather." Giuseppe explained.

"Well, we are leaving. We'll hopefully be back for dinner." Damon said leaving. He opened the door for the carriage for Elena and she slipped in.

"You don't need to buy me more dresses, I am more than happy in these. I just love getting to spend one on one time with you."she said.

"I want to buy you things. Nice things. It's what I do for the woman I love." he told her kissing the back of her hand. She smiled at him as the carriage moved towards town. When they got into Mystic Falls, he took her hand and led her to the nicest restaurant in town since it was shortly after lunch time.

"I hope you're hungry." he said kissing her hand. They sat down at a table and ordered their lunch. They were both aware of the judgemental eyes on them. They were alone together, not married and she was pregnant. They were breaking all the rules.

"Hello Damon. You've been a stranger lately." a woman dressed in a deep red dress stated when she walked past their table.

"I've been busy Tabitha." he said stiffly.

"Well when you're lonely, come and see me. Perhaps you should introduce me to your lady friend." she said studying Elena intently.

"This is Elena Gilbert, darling this is Tabitha Whitlock." he said introducing the two women.

"Darling?" Tabitha questioned darkly, out of everything he said that was the one thing that stuck with her.

"Yes, Elena is mine. And I am hers." he answered. Tabitha gasped and walked away unable to deal with the idea that he was involved with another woman.

"I'm sorry about that. Tabitha was just one of those women I used to see." he said resting his hand on top of hers.

"You don't see them anymore." she clarified.

"I just got home last night and I was with you the entire night. So no, I have no desire to be with them anymore." he comforted her and held her hand tightly. She smiled at him and finished eating her meal. When they were done eating he helped her up and took her hand. He held the door open for her and he heard the gossip from the women in the restaurant. He chose to ignore it all, it didn't matter to him in the slightest what everyone thought of them. All that mattered was their love and the love they had for their unborn child.

"I wish everyone would stop talking about us behind our backs. Is it so hard to accept that this is happening regardless of what they think?" she asked as they walked to the dress shop hand in hand.

"Just leave them to their miserable lives of gossip and meaningless. We will enjoy our life." he told her kissing her hand. She smiled and nodded as he held the door to the dress shop open for her.

When they were finished they left the store and were stopped by an elderly lady.

"You are living in sin. You two should be ashamed of yourselves. You have disgraced your families." she hissed. Damon glared at the woman.

"This is none of your concern. Leave us be." he hissed back, his voice menacingly low. When he ushered her into the carriage, she was visibly upset.

"What can I do?" he asked not wanting to see her sad.

"There is nothing that can be done. We are going to have to go through this until the baby is born or we get married." she said.

"Let's get married." he said smiling at her.

"What?" she asked her eyes widening in shock at the words coming out of his mouth.

"Let's get married." he repeated. She smiled softly at him, she remembered the conversation they had had once after Elisabetta had passed, he had said then that he would probably never marry.

"I don't want you to feel like I am pressuring you into something. You said before that you were unsure if you were ever going to marry." she said casting her gaze down to where her hands were clasped in her lap.

"You're not. I want to marry you. I want you to be my wife, and I want our child to come into a world with happily married parents." he told her.

"You're not only doing this for me? I would hate to force you into something. If you're doing it only for me, I dont want it. I only want it if its what you want too." she said.

"It's what I want. I want you to be mine forever." he promised her.

"Okay." she said smiling.

"Okay?" he asked uncertainly.

"Okay, I'll marry you." she said grinning. As a child she had always dreamed of her wedding day, but the older she got the more she dreaded it. Her wedding day would have been to some man that she had no say in, a man she probably wouldn't have loved. But now here she was being sent back to the excitement of her childhood, the excitement of her impending wedding day. He grinned a wide breathtaking smile and kissed her passionately. The carriage ride wasn't nearly long enough and soon enough they were back at Salvatore Manor. The driver opened the door and Damon helped Elena out.

"We have to tell my father." he said hesitantly. She nodded, not sure how he and Stefan would react.

"I want to get married as soon as possible. I want everything to end, all the gossip. Everything." she said.

"We can get married whenever you want." he said. They walked in the front door and searched out Giuseppe and Stefan. Seeing Giuseppe's study closed Damon knocked on the door.

"Come in." Giuseppe called. Damon opened the door and seen Stefan and Giuseppe poring over ledgers from the mill.

"What is it? We're busy." Stefan stated annoyed at his brothers interference.

"We need to talk to you." Damon said confidently.

"What do you need to talk about son? Have a seat." Giuseppe said gesturing to the other chairs in the room. Damon gestured for Elena to sit in the plush chair while he rested on the arm of the chair in order to be close to her.

"We have decided to marry." he said without hesitance.


	13. Chapter 13

So sorry about the wait, I had this chapter nearly complete a few days ago, and then as I was typing the end of it, I hit a button on my keyboard and deleted the entire document. It was horrible, I had to rewrite the entire thing. So I hope you like this one Let me know what you tihnk. I am a complete review whore.

* * *

><p>"I think that is wise. When would you like the nuptials to be? Giuseppe asked while Stefan sulked beside them.<p>

"As soon as possible. I want to be married when the baby comes. As does Elena." he said.

"Okay. Well we can arrange for an engagement party tomorrow night. Have the wedding in three weeks." Giuseppe suggested while glancing at his calendar.

"Sounds perfect to me. Elena?" Damon asked.

"It sounds wonderful. Thank you Mr Salvatore." she said.

"You are most welcome dear. I will mail out invitations immediately." he said. Damon nodded while Elena beamed.

"You do realize that though you are getting married it may not solve all the talk the town is doing about you." Giuseppe said concerned.

"I realize that. We are doing this for ourselves. Not the town." Damon stated.

"Good. Now run along. I have a party to set up. This used to be your mothers duty. But I must do it now. She would be so excited right now." Giuseppe said proudly.

"Can I speak to you for just a moment father?" Damon asked.

"Certainly. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Can you wait outside Elena? I'll be right out." Damon asked her turning towards her.

"Of course. I'll go sit in the sitting room." she said smiling at him. He waited until she was out of the room before turning back to Giuseppe.

"Is there something the matter son?" Giuseppe asked concerned.

"No. I just wanted you to know, I thought that you should know that when mother died, she gave me her locket and her engagement and wedding rings. And I wanted you to know that I have already given the locket to Elena, I gave it to her before I went to serve my time in the army. But I wanted to give her mothers rings as well." he said.

"If your mother gave them to you, then you should do with them as you wish." Giuseppe stated.

"If you would rather keeping them as a memento to your lost love, then that is fine. I can go buy Elena a brand new ring." he said.

"No. The ring deserves to be on the hand of a beautiful woman. Elena is a beautiful woman, and she captured your heart just as thoroughly as your mother captured mine." he said.

"Thank you father." Damon said.

"I had wondered what happened to her rings and the necklace. I worried that they had gotten buried with her. Now I know. She gave them to you. Your mother would be so proud of you right now, I know that I am." he said softly.

"You're proud of me?" he asked his eyes wide. Never before in his entire life had his father ever told him he was proud of him. It was a revelation.

"Thank you father." Damon said solemnly. He couldn't show just how much his fathers words meant to him.

"You shouldn't keep your young bride waiting Damon. Go spend some time with her, I need to get this party ready." he said smiling.

"Yes sir." Damon said walking out of the room more buoyant than he could ever remember feeling. He had the girl, and he had the support of his father finally.

"Is everything all right darling?" Elena asked when she seen him walk out of the study.

"Yes everything is perfect. Just wait there, I have to run to my room for something." he said.

"Okay." she said sensing his excitement. When he returned a few minutes later she was still sitting in the chair with her hands resting on her small baby bump. He had run up the stairs to retrieve the diamond engagement ring so he could propose properly.

"The baby is kicking." she said reverently.

"Really?" he said shocked.

"Yes. Come feel." she said gesturing for him to come to her. He walked over and placed his hand not carrying the ring onto her belly.

"Wow." he said when he felt it for the first time.

"It's real for us now isn't it. We know that there is life inside me. It is such a relief." she said.

"Yes. Everything is going to be okay. I will make sure no harm comes of that child while its within you or when it comes to you. Now Elena I wanted to do this right. The way it happened in the carriage was not right. You deserve the best of everything Elena Gilbert and I want to be the man to give it to you." he said.

"Damon what are you doing?" she asked smiling. He dropped down to one knee before her and her her eyes widened while she smiled softly.

"Damon." she whispered knowing what he was doing. She had always read about the most romantic proposals, but she never thought it would happen to her. She had always thought of any love of hers to be a business transaction. Her father selling her off for the biggest profit. There was no romance, it was all business. The man that would give the her family the most suitable heir.

"Elena Marie Gilbert, would you do me the honour of being by my side for the rest of eternity? Will you marry me?" he asked holding out the elaborate diamond ring on his hand. Tears welled up in her eyes and she nodded her head frantically.

"Yes." she answered breathlessly. He smiled a breathtaking smile at her and slipped the ring onto her finger where it would stay for conceivably the rest of their lives.

"Congratulations Master Salvatore, and Miss Gilbert. A wedding is just what this family needs." Samuel stated.

"Thank you Samuel." Damon said.

"Yes congratulations. This will be a lovely wedding." Henry said.

"Thank you." Elena said smiling at him. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him briefly. Anything more was not acceptable in front of the staff, or anyone else.

"Please tell me you have a plan to make this not work out father? Miss Gilbert was supposed to be mine." Stefan whined.

"I do not. Sometimes things work out differently than we had planned. She was supposed to be yours but we never considered how she would fall in love with your brother. It does not matter what we planned, it matters what she chose in the end. I for one am happy about this union now and the grandchild that came from it." he said.

"That grandchild is a sin." Stefan said petulantly.

"In the eyes of society. But society needs to get with the times more. Things are different now. This is 1864, and Elena should not be ostracized for having a child out of wedlock. Our reputation should not suffer because of love. You need to stop about this and just enjoy it like I am. Sit down and help me get these invitations done." he ordered.

"Yes sir." Stefan said sitting down.

After about an hour working on it Giuseppe sent Stefan out to give the invitations to Henry to deliver. Giuseppe followed him out and walked into the kitchen to discuss the food with the kitchen staff. Stefan walked into the sitting area where Damon and Elena were deep in conversation.

"This is not right. You know that don't you?" he asked.

"It feels right to me." Damon said turning to Elena.

"It feels right to me as well. Stefan I am sorry it didn't work out for you and I. It never would have. I would never partake in a relationship when I feel nothing romantically for the man. I couldn't do that to myself. In Damon I found feelings of love, passion and desperate need inside myself. He makes me into a better person. I love him and I love our child. Hopefully someday you will realize that. I am marrying your brother in three weeks time." she said.

"I will accept it, but I do not have to like it." he said striding back into the study. Elena laid her head on Damon's shoulder while his hand sat pressed against her belly waiting anxiously for the next kick.

The next afternoon Elena was upstairs in her quarters getting dressed for the party.

"How are you feeling Miss Gilbert?" Anne asked.

"I'm nervous and excited." she said.

"You will be fine. You have Damon, and Master Salvatore by your side." she said tenderly.

"I know. I am more thankful for that than you will ever know. But everyone from the town will be here too." Elena said.

"Do not worry about them. I am sure Damon will never leave your side." she said.

"He probably wont." Elena agreed.

"Now raise your arms so I can pull the dress over your head." she instructed. Elena obliged and the silk and linen dress went over her head and smoothed down her body. It was tight at the top, and pushed her breasts up, but it flowed gracefully over her baby bump. The dress was of a very modern style that few women were wearing right now. Hand made by the best seamstress in Mystic Falls.

"Come, allow me to do your hair." Anne stated ushering her into the bathroom. Elena stood up straight while Anne curled and clipped her hair back. She pulled the top of it back and secured it with a elaborate barrette.

"You look lovely Miss Gilbert." Anne said.

"Thank you Anne. I feel beautiful." she said.

"Are you almost ready Miss Gilbert? The guests have all arrived and are mingling in the great room." Giuseppe said from the sitting area.

"Yes. I am just putting my shoes on." she said.

"Okay. Damon is awaiting you at the bottom of the staircase. I need to announce you as a couple." he said.

"Okay." Elena said as she left her bedroom to meet Giuseppe in her sitting area.

"Might I have a word before we head down Miss Elena?" he asked.

"Of course." Elena said nodding.

"Thank you for making me understand that my elder son is worth my time. Thank you for giving my son unconditional love. I am sorry for pressuring you into Stefan and Mr Thomas. You are so much more than the perfect trophy wife." he said.

"You are forgiven." she said softly.

"May I see the ring?" he asked holding out his hand. She willingly placed her hand in his so he could look at the easily recognizable diamond ring on Elena's ring finger.

"It looks just as beautiful on you as it did on my Elisabetta." he said softly.

"I hope to wear it as well as she did." Elena said softly.

"I'm sure you will. But we should head down there. Don't want Damon to think you changed your mind." Giuseppe said smiling.

"Of course." she said following Giuseppe out of the room. He offered her his arm to walk down the stairs and she gratefully accepted it. When they got to the bottom Elena immediately walked to Damon and wrapped her arms around his one.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my esteemed pleasure to throw this party tonight in honour of my son Damon and the beautiful Elena Gilbert's plan to marry. I am aware that this is an unconventional union, with the baby on the way. But I am a proud soon to be grandfather no matter. This baby is a symbol that love still is attainable. So those that are here, better be here to celebrate with my son and soon to be daughter in law, if you are not, you know where the door is. So without further ado, I welcome my son Damon, and his soon to be wife Miss Elena Gilbert." Giuseppe said clapping. A few people had walked out after Giuseppe's warning, but everyone else seemed to want to stay, whether it was because they didn't want to miss a party, or if they honestly got over the whole thing. Everyone there started clapping politely as they entered the great room of the house. They heard several congratulations, most of them being clearly not genuine.

"Congratulations Elena." Caroline said rushing over to her.

"Thank you Caroline. I am so happy you and Master Lockwood could make it." she said.

"Call me Tyler. Any friend of my beautiful wife's' is a friend of mine." Tyler said. Elena grinned and tightened her hold on Damon's. The girls talked for a while while Tyler and Damon stood protectively by their side.

"But I hope you enjoy the party, we really must go mingle with others. Can't spend my entire night with you." Elena said smiling.

"Though I wish you could." Caroline said.

" I wish that too." Elena sighed.

"Go mingle. I will be around if you wish to visit again later on." Caroline said as she took Tyler's hand and they walked away.

Elena and Damon moved through the crowds and talked with a few people.

"Elena is that you?" a voice said from behind her. She snapped around recognizing the voice instantly.

"Jeremy, what are you doing here?" she said grinning.

"I heard about what happened to mother and father. I had to come and check on you. How are you doing?" he asked.

"How did you find me here?" she asked.

"When I got into town, everyone was talked about your engagement party. I knew I must attend so I could see you and offer my congratulations. I never expected to see you with child though." he said.

"This is my fiancee Damon." she said introducing the two men.

"Pleased to meet you." Jeremy said.

"Likewise." Damon replied shaking his hand firmly.

"The child it was unexpected. But I am so happy." she said.

"Did you choose him, or was he chosen for you?" Jeremy asked.

"I chose him by falling in love. He is my choice." she said certainly.

"I'm glad for you Elena." Jeremy said nodding.

"Thank you. Are you staying in town?" she asked.

"No I will be heading back to Chicago in the morning, now that I know you are fine." he said.

"Why won't you stay for the wedding?" she asked.

"When is the wedding?" he asked.

"Three weeks. I want to be married before the baby comes." she said.

"I understand. I will stay for your wedding. But then I must return to Chicago. I was work there." he said.

"Thank you Jeremy." she said .

"Your welcome." Jeremy said adjusting his tie.

"Where will you stay?" she asked.

"I will stay at mother and fathers house. It has not been sold yet has it?" he asked.

"No." Elena agreed.

"I must be leaving. It is getting late." Jeremy said.

"I will see you soon Jeremy." Elena said hugging her brother.

"Yes. Have a good evening." Jeremy said walking out of the house.

When the party came to an end Damon found Giuseppe saying goodbye to the final guest.

"Thank you for this great evening father. But I am going to take Elena up to bed. This has been a busy day." he said.

"Tell him to sleep in his own room tonight father." Stefan asked sulkily.

"Have a good night son." Giuseppe said openly ignoring his younger sons pleas. Damon nodded and went into the sitting room where Elena was sitting on a chair with her head leaned back.

"Are you ready to go to bed?" he asked.

"I don't want to sleep." she said.

"Whatever you want." he assured her. She smiled up at him and took his hand, letting him pull her to her feet. The two walked upstairs hand in hand.

"Let's go to my room tonight." he said. She nodded and followed him down the hall to his room. He shut the door firmly behind him and followed her into the bedroom.

"Are you sure you don't just want to go to sleep?"he asked. She kissed him passionately in response, letting her tongue move into his mouth.

"Okay." he said smiling at her. She pulled away from him and turned around indicating that she wanted him to undo her cream coloured dress. He pushed the cap sleeves down her arms causing the bodice to fall over her breasts which were covered by a camisole. He pushed the gown the rest of the way down leaving her clad in only her sink drawers.

"You look so beautiful like this." he said of her undressed state and burgeoning belly. He pulled the camisole over her head leaving her breasts bare to him before removing her underwear.

"You look even more beautiful like this." he said kissing her lips softly. She slid between the crisp sheets on the bed while he quickly removed his clothes and slid in after her. He laid on his back and grasped her around her waist to pull her astride him.

"What are we doing?" she asked.

"I want you to be on top of me." he told her. She nodded and he took his erection in hand positioning it under her warmth. She allowed herself to drop down, sheathing his length completely. She started rolling her hips and lifting herself off of him as he moved deliciously within her. He sat up so he could kiss her as she moved. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him as they fucked.

"Oh." she moaned as he hit spots deep inside her that she didn't know existed. He could feel her getting close so he picked up his pace. When she came around him, he followed suit filling her with his hot cum. He collapsed to the bed pulling her with him. She laid sprawled over top of him with her head buried in his chest as her eyes drifted shut.


	14. Chapter 14

"I wanted to ask you to be my maid of honour." Elena said when she was having tea with Caroline the next day. The two women were sitting on the terrace at Lockwood Manor, drinking tea and discussing the affairs of other women around Mystic Falls. They were gossiping like any other women would do.

"Me?" Caroline squealed happily.

"Well you are my best friend. It is going to be a small wedding with just you as my maid of honour and Damon's father as his best man. I would be honoured if you would be my maid of honour." Elena said.

"I will. I would be honoured to be your maid of honour." Caroline enthused.

"Is everything all right darling? I heard you scream." Tyler asked rushing to the terrace.

"Yes darling. Everything is perfect. Elena just asked me to be the maid of honour." Caroline cheered and Elena beamed across from her.

"That is great Caroline. I am pleased to see you so happy." he said.

"I am ecstatic Tyler." Caroline corrected.

"Thank you Miss Gilbert for making my wife so very happy." Tyler said thanking Elena genuinely.

"She is the only person I know that would be fit to be my maid of honour. Caroline is my best friend. Which brings me to my next question. Mr. Salvatore is sending out the invitations to the wedding, and he wants to invite everyone that is influential in this town. That includes that Michealson's. If it makes you uncomfortable at all Caroline, just say the word. If you don't want Niklaus there, we can not invite him." Elena said.

"It is right for the Michaelson's to be at this wedding because of their history with Giuseppe Salvatore. I am not ashamed of my relationship with Niklaus only because it brought me closer to my husband. I have nothing to hide from him. I am fine with him being at the wedding." Caroline assured Elena.

"Thank you. That makes my life so much easier." Elena said relieved. It could be social suicide for the family if she opted out of inviting the Michaelson's.

"How are things between you and Stefan?" Caroline asked curiously, having heard all about the pouting younger Salvatore.

"He is just as unbearable as usual. He always seems to be there when Damon and I find a moment to be alone. We don't always want to have to rush up to our quarters for a moment of privacy. We should be able to whisper to one another, or steal a kiss or a touch, or a hug without having to answer to Stefan. We are almost married for heaven's sake, and we are having a child." Elena ranted.

"I can understand how irksome that must be." Caroline sympathized.

"It is very irksome. Yesterday Damon and I were sitting in the library, I was reading and he was just sitting by my side. The baby starts kicking so I place Damon's hand on my belly so he could feel it also. Stefan walks in and stares at us aghast as if Damon touching my belly is a cardinal sin! It is beyond annoying. Or he "accidentally" follows us to the lake, which is our private spot. It is the one place besides our quarters that we can be alone. Where we can kiss ardently, but then Stefan always appears. He has taken it as his own personal mission to make sure that I am protected. The issue is that he wants to protect me from his brother. He is driving me insane." Elena ranted.

"Well in a couple of weeks he won't be able to do anything about it anymore. You will be married and you will officially belong to Damon. It won't be his issue anymore." Caroline assured her friend.

"It's not his issue now. It is mine. It's not my fault I fell for Damon and not Stefan." she huffed.

"I know Elena. Stop worrying about it. Stress is not good for the child." Caroline said calming Elena down. Elena nodded and took a deep breath.

"I'm fine. But I better be heading home. I have a dress fitting with Anne in one hour." she said standing up and smoothing her dress.

"It was lovely to see you. Be sure to call for me if you need any help with the wedding." Caroline insisted as she kissed both of Elena's cheeks.

"I will. Enjoy the rest of your afternoon." Elena said as she walked towards her carriage.

Once she was back at Salvatore Manor, she met Stefan on the stairs on her way to her quarters.

"What is it Stefan?" she asked not willing to deal with him now.

"I just wanted you to reconsider Miss Elena. Damon is not the man you want to settle down with. I assure you of that fact." Stefan told her.

"What proof do you have?" she asked running a hand through her hair..

"Unlike I, who has saved myself for marriage. My brother has had several sexual relationships with several different women." Stefan whispered conspiratorially.

"I'm aware of Damon's past Stefan. It does not trouble me. What troubles me is that you would use something like that against your brother, to try to ruin our relationship. That is what is troubling. Now if you'll excuse me I must head to my quarters to try on my wedding dress for the first fitting." she said brushing past him and heading the rest of the way upstairs.

"Just think about it Miss Elena." Stefan called after her.

"Stefan?!" Giuseppe asked standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Yes father." Stefan asked meekly.

"You will stop trying to stop these nuptials. They will happen one way or another." Giuseppe stated.

"Father. This is wrong. I feel it deep in my bones." Stefan begged.

"It is right. Someday you will find a woman who will be your wife. But it is not to be Miss Gilbert. Drop it now Stefan." Giuseppe ordered.

As strong as she tried to be in front of Stefan, hearing about Damon's past from someone else was hard on her. She knew he had taken sexual favours from women on occasion, but she hadn't known about relationships.

"Are you alright ma'am?" Anne asked when Elena walked into the room with a frown on her face.

"I am fine. Where do you want me to stand?" she asked brushing her maids inquiry off.

"Just in the dressing room. The gown is going to be so beautiful when it is done. I just need to make sure that there will be enough room for your belly in the dress. It needs to be too big now because your stomach is going to grow more before you get married." Anne said helping Elena out of her dress and into the white silk garment. It had a low neckline, long sleeves and lace. It was very modern but very in for the time at the same time. The dress was perfect.

"I'm sure it will be fine. Now do you want to tell me what's on your mind?" Anne asked gently urging Elena to sit down.

"I'm worried that I won't be enough for Damon in the future. He has had several other relationships. What makes what he has with me so special? I'm sure he could find a woman who is more experienced in giving a man what he wants than I am. There are things that other women know how to do that I don't. I feel inexperienced and very insecure knowing all about his past. Yes, he's mentioned it to me, but I've never heard about the sheer number before." Elena said uncertainly.

"That sounds like something you have to talk to Master Salvatore about dear. Did Stefan talk to you?" she asked knowingly.

"Yes. He's trying to ruin my relationship with Damon." Elena nodded.

"Don't worry about it now dear. Just focus on the baby and the wedding." Anne urged. When Elena was clothed again in her cream coloured dress she walked out of the room and downstairs, heading to the library.

"Elena! How are you feeling today?" Damon asked rushing over to her and kissing her cheek.

"I found out some interesting news today." she probed, deciding that she wanted all the information about his past so there were no more surprises.

"What sort of news? Should we sit down?" he asked gesturing for her to walk into the library. He shut the doors behind him and she sank into a large winged chair.

"Your brother told me something about you." she probed.

"Oh. Elena, you should know by now that you can't listen to anything Stefan says." he said kneeling down in front of her.

"So you haven't had relationships with several women?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"I see. You do not trust me then?" he asked standing up.

"I never said that. I want to know the truth Damon. I want to make sure there will be no secrets between us. I want us to be open to one another." she insisted.

"You already knew that I had those sorts of relationships. I told you a long time ago. I am not discussing this again." he said firmly.

"I knew you went for sexual favours. I did not hear of any relationships where you spent more time together. More than once." she insisted.

"I am not discussing this now. Or ever. That part of my life is over." he said closing his eyes, willing himself not to get mad. He tried to convince himself that it wasn't her fault, it was Stefan who was trying desperately to sabotage their relationship.

"You want to keep secrets from me. That is not a good start to a marriage Damon. But I cannot change your mind." she said standing up.

"Not having trust is not a good start to a marriage either." he stated.

"Do I have a reason to trust you?" she asked as she walked past him and out the door.

"Don't walk away Elena." he called after her. She didn't turn around and all he could hear were her heels clacking on the marble floor.

"Damn it." he shouted to no one in particular.

Elena found herself at the lake and she sank into the grass not caring about potential grass stains on her dress. She had no doubt in her mind that she wanted to marry him, with or without all his baggage. She just wished he would open up to her. She knew it wasn't a conversation he wanted to have, but he needed to be more open with her. She laid back on the grass and stared up at the clouds. The fluffy shapes calmed her down and she left her troubled thoughts behind her and focused on the clouds. Her eyes drifted shut and she fell into a deep slumber.

"Where are you off to brother?" Stefan asked Damon as he threw open the front door.

"I am searching for my fiancée. Something she will never be to you. Stay out of our relationship Stefan. I am warning you now." Damon said pointing a finger at his brother.

"She was supposed to be mine Damon. Mine. You always take what's mine." Stefan whined petulantly.

"I don't know which life you've lived, but everything is always handed to you. I've always had to work for whatever I got. Stay out of my relationship and mind your own business." Damon warned his brother. Stefan stared ahead passively and Damon strode away. He walked to the stables and found Gypsy still in her stall, shaking his head he took Mezzanotte out and saddled him up before making his way to the lake. As predicted he found her there, her eyes were closed and her lips slightly parted. He got off the horse and went to sit beside her.

"Elena." he called softly. She jerked away and stared up at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sitting up.

"We need to talk." he said taking a deep breath.

"About what?" she asked.

"What happened earlier. I hate that you don't trust me. I will tell you anything you want to know." he told her taking her hand in his and stroking the back of it tenderly.

"How many women have you had?" she asked.

"6 of the town women and 4 whores." he told her.

"10 women." she said her eyes drifting shut.

"What's wrong?" he asked pressing a kiss to the back of her hand.

"I can't keep up with that. I can't do the things that other woman can do. I'm not as experienced." Elena fretted.

"Do not worry my love. I am happy with whatever we are doing. If you want to learn I can teach you. But don't be worried, I love everything we've done together." he assured her.

"I'm just worried that I'm not enough for you." she whimpered.

"That is not a problem. You are perfect for me." he promised her kissing the top of her head.

"Will you teach me what you like?" she asked hopefully. She wanted desperately to please him better than any of the other women he had ever had. She needed to know that he wanted no one but her.

"Of course." he assured her.

"What do you like?" she asked clasping his hand tight within hers.

"I like what we do. That is my favourite. I had never made love before the first time with you. Before you it was sex plain and simple. But now its different. I like it when a woman uses their mouth on my penis. That feels amazing. I always return the favour." he explained.

"People actually do that?" she asked her eyes wide.

"Yes. You don't have to do that. You are too good for actions like that." he assured her.

"I want to try." she said

"Are you sure? You don't have to. I don't want to put you in that place." he told her uncomfortably.

"How do you do it?" she asked her nerves steeled.

"Most of the time the woman drops to her knees in front of me. But that is such a place of dishonour, a place of humiliation. I do not want you there. If you choose to do that, I will lie in a bed with you with me. You are my equal, you are not below me." he told her.

"Thank you for not thinking of me as subservient." she said.

"I could never think of you as subservient." he assured her leaning in to kiss her lips.

"You're really going back to him, just like that?" Stefan asked riding his horse through the trees.

"Damn it Stefan, can't you leave us alone for a single moment?" Damon demanded, his arm wrapped tight around her shoulders.

"I came to tell you that dinner is almost served so you may want to come back to the house and get ready." Stefan said.

"Fine. Are you ready?" Damon asked. Elena nodded and let him pull her to her feet. He helped her mount Mezzanotte before climbing up in front of her. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he sped them back to the stables with Stefan somewhere behind them. He leaped from the horse and helped Elena down as Stefan galloped into the stables. Damon put Mezzanotte into his stall and shut the gate before taking Elena's hand and walking with her into the house.

After dinner Damon led Elena up his quarters.

"My rooms are bigger and my bed is more comfortable. Better for the expectant woman." he said gently pushing her into the room.

"Thank you for being so considerate good sir. What can I do to repay you?" she asked dramatically.

"Hmm, I'm sure I could think of something. But alas my darling it is time for bed, you had a trying day." he said in character.

"Bed? I'm not tired."she whined with a pronounced pout on her face.

"Too bad Miss Gilbert- soon to be Salvatore, it is bed time. I must get you out of this dress and into your night-dress." he said undoing the buttons on her dress and pushing the garment down. He didn't ogle for long, but just pushed the night-gown over her head and gestured for her to climb into bed.

"What about?" she asked.

"Tomorrow my darling. Tonight just sleep." he insisted kissing her hair.


	15. Chapter 15

I'm sorry about the wait. I just could not figure out what to write. I had an idea and I knew what I wanted the chapter to have but I didn't know how to fill in the holes that my plans left. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Darling, it is tomorrow. Can we do what we discussed yesterday?" Elena asked when she came down for breakfast the next morning. Stefan, Giuseppe and Damon were already seated at the table when she entered the room, and both other men looked between Damon and Elena curiously.<p>

"What are you planning for the day? I was hoping we could have lunch together and spend the afternoon going over wedding details." Giuseppe noted.

"We can do that." Elena agreed, noting that she basically just propositioned Damon in front of his father and brother.

"We can do both Elena. Do not worry." Damon assured her when she sat down in her accustomed seat beside him. After he got over his momentary shock of her propositioning him, he took her hand on top of the table, much to the dismay of Stefan. Giuseppe looked thrilled.

"You can do whatever you want Miss Elena. This is your home now. You are a part of this family." Giuseppe assured her.

"Thank you Mr Salvatore." Elena said genuinely. Although she wasn't sure if Giuseppe would have the same feelings about whatever it was that he thought she could be doing if he knew what it really was.

"But I hope whatever you are planning can wait until after our planning session. I would like to have everything ready so you can get married next week." he said.

"Are the invitations sent out?" she asked her eyes widening when she realized how soon they were planning the wedding. The idea thrilled her to no end. It was just what she wanted. She wanted to get married soon so she could be Mrs Damon Salvatore and not be bothered by the townsfolk no more.

"Yes they are. If it is alright with you I invited the entire town to this union. I wish everyone to witness that ceremony and the love between the two of you." Giuseppe stated.

"That is alright I guess. The more the merrier right?" she asked.

"Yes. I was planning on roasted chicken with potatoes for dinner. You said you wanted low-key but still elegant. We have an abundance of chickens so it would not be an issue, if that is alright?" he asked.

"Chicken sounds perfect." Elena nodded grinning from ear to ear.

"What kind of flowers would you like?" Giuseppe asked checking items from his to-do list.

"I love wildflowers. They are so beautiful and not perfectly groomed like florists flowers. I would love wildflower arrangements on the tables and as my bouquet along with a flower to symbolize the loss of my parents." she said.

"Perfect. I will pass that on. Dessert?" he asked.

"Tarts. Something light that people can snack on while the reception is going on. Also the wedding cake." she answered. Damon sat contentedly at her side holding her hand on the table.

"Very well. You say you chose Caroline Lockwood as your matron of honour?" he clarified.

"Yes. She is my best friend. She is the only person I could have ever chosen." she answered.

"She is a good choice. Anything else you can think of Elena?" Giuseppe asked.

"No. My dress is almost done. So that is no longer as issue." she said.

"Great. Thank you for your time. Where will I find you if I find other things to ask you?" he asked.

"I wish to read for a while. I will be in the library until dinner." she told him standing up and smoothing her dress.

Damon followed Elena into the library and shut the door.  
>"What do you wish to read?" he asked.<p>

"I wish to read "Withering Heights."" she told him after pondering for a minute.

"Again? Haven't you read that book enough times since you moved here?" he asked playfully.

"I love that book. It's such a tragic love story." she told him.

"You like tragic love stories?" he asked.

"Yes. It's two people who have to be together, but somehow fate and society and life manage to keep them apart. It's so sad." she explained.

"At least our love isn't so tragic." he remarked sitting down beside her on the large couch.

"It could have been had I decided I did like Stefan. Or even if I didn't like him and still decided to let him court me." she told him.

"But you didn't, and here we are. Getting married in a week and having a child in a short time." he said rubbing her belly affectionately.

"Yes. I am so happy right now. You have no idea how happy I am." she told him grinning.

"No more happy than I am. But now you read your beloved book. I will sit right here and mind my business." he said clasping his hands on his lap.

"Do you still promise to show me that stuff tonight?" she asked looking up from her book after a few moments of silence.

"Of course. You want to try that, so I will allow you to. I just don't want you to think that I am dishonouring you or disrespecting you by putting you in that place." he said cautiously.

"I am asking for that position Damon. You are not forcing me into anything." she told him firmly. She stared into his crystalline eyes for a moment to make sure that he understood her point.

"Yes of course darling." he said quickly. Feeling comforted, she turned back to the pages in her book, getting lost in the world of a much earlier time.

After dinner, Damon took Elena for a walk until it was time to retire for the evening.

"This is where I would like to build us a home. My father gave me his express permission to have a house built for us wherever I wanted to on this land." he told her.

"This would be lovely. Too bad there was not a way to include our lake into our property." she mused.

"I'm sorry. I cannot take the lake from my father. That is where everyone gets their water from. It would not change things at all for anyone, but it is still better to leave that under the control of my father." he told her.

"I suppose. And I suppose we can still go there whenever we wish. Not as much as we do now once the baby arrives but still often." Elena said.

"That is exactly what I thought as well. Are you ready to retire for the evening?" he asked his expectant fiancée.

"I am. Thank you for showing me this Damon." she said happily.

"You're welcome. I want you to be happy where we live as well. You get to design the house however you wish. Any decor items that you want for we will get." he assured her.

"That is not necessary darling. It is as much your house as it is mine." she told him brushing off his over the top gesture.

"You will be the homemaker darling, therefore the house is yours to do with as you wish. I want you to be happy there, so you can do whatever you want with the house. It is all up to you." he assured her.

"Thank you. But please tell me if you do not like something that I choose. I want you to be happy there too." she told him.

"I will be happy wherever you are darling." he assured her leaning down to peck her lips softly.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"Now lets head back home so I can get you to bed." Damon said taking her hand and leading her back to the house. When they walked inside they saw the light on under Giuseppe's study door. Damon went and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Giuseppe's voice called.

"Father, we just wanted to let you know that we were heading up to bed. Thank you for all your help with wedding preparations. I am happy that Elena doesn't have to worry about it all." Damon told his father.

"You are so welcome son. I had hoped I could be this involved in the wedding, especially after your mother passed on. I know she's so proud of you my boy just like I am. You picked an amazing woman to spend the rest of your life with. I pray she makes you as happy as my dear Elisabetta made me." Giuseppe said speaking straight from the heart.

"Thank you father." Damon said feeling a little choked up at the genuine way Giuseppe was speaking to him.

"You're welcome son. Have a nice evening. I will see you tomorrow." Giuseppe said standing up and smoothing out his jacket and pants.

"Goodnight father." Damon said escorting Elena out of the room and upstairs to his quarters. Once they were inside he shut and locked the door before following Elena over to the bed where she was working on getting out of her dress.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"I am sure. I want to bring you pleasure like you have brought me so many times." she said.

"I have ever used my mouth on you." he said confused.

"No, but you have brought me lots of pleasure. I wish to repay just a small amount of that." she said turning around so he could help her get out of the dress. Once she was naked and he was well on his way to being naked she sat on the bed and waited for further instruction.

"Tell me once more Elena, are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Yes. Just tell me what to do." she said placing her hands on her thighs.

"I'll lay down and you come sit between my legs. The rest is straight forward. I will tell you what to do. But first when you are ready just take my penis in your mouth and do whatever feels natural." he told her. She nodded her head and swallowed convulsively.  
>"Elena, are you okay?" he asked worried.<p>

"Yes. I am fine. I'm fine." she said shaking her fears away and wrapping her hand around him.

"Yes, just like that." he said in pleasure.

"And now just put my mouth on it?" she asked.

"Yes. Anything you do now will be intensely pleasurable for me. Just don't bite me." he told her. She nodded her head and wrapped her lips around his hard erection.

"Just suck."he gasped out. She did as he told her and sucked on his tip while rubbing his base up and down with her hands. She sucked and licked until he suddenly pushed her away.

"What, did I do something wrong?" she asked feeling the hurt well up inside her.

"No. God no. You were amazing Elena. Truly amazing. It's just I didn't want to take you by surprise and climax in your mouth." he said.

"Oh. Okay." she said relaxing visibly.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Do you want my seed all over your hand?" he asked.

"I don't mind." she said shrugging her shoulders. He looked at her with an unmistakable look of love and lust in his eyes. He removed his hands and she replaced them with hers and she started rubbing him from base to tip.

"Rub a bit faster." he told her. She nodded and moved a bit faster and was surprised and astonished when he seemingly exploded on her hand.

"Oh." she said looking at the sticky white substance on her hand.

"You can wipe it off." he told her. She nodded her head but surprised him when she took one of her fingers into her mouth and sucked the cum off of it.

"It's salty. But not entirely unpleasant." she told him as she cleaned off the rest of her hand.

The next morning Damon got up and dressed and head downstairs for breakfast before Elena even woke up. When she did she saw that he wasn't there and quickly dressed. When she got downstairs everyone was seated at the table.

"Good morning darling." Elena said taking her accustomed seat beside Damon.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" he asked softly.

"I always do when I am beside you." she said blushing at the intimate nature of their conversation while in the presence of his father and brother. Damon smiled and pressed a kiss on her cheek.

"What do you have planned for today? My father has invited me to the mills to learn a bit of the business. If you wish you could come into town with us and I will drop you off at Lockwood Manor, and you could spend the day with Caroline." Damon offered.

"That would be lovely. I have needed to speak to her." Elena answered.

"Then its settled. You will come with us, and I will pick you up when I am finished." Damon said taking a bite of his breakfast.

"Maybe we should take two carriages. I have somewhere to be after I leave the mills." Giuseppe suggested.

"As you wish father. Stefan can come back with me after we're done at the mines." Damon offered.

"Thank you son." Giuseppe said.

A little while later Elena was sitting on the terrace at Lockwood manor visiting with Caroline.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Elena asked.

"Certainly." Caroline answered.

"What kinds of things do you do to bring your husband pleasure?" she asked blushing deeply. She was always looking for more ways to keep Damon happy in bed, but didn't really want to ask him.

"I don't know. Every time we have intercourse lately it is to try for an heir. There is no fun and no passion involved. It is purely clinical. Like a science experiment. We used to have intercourse for fun, but now its all about his mother demanding a grandchild." Caroline explained.

"Have you ever used your mouth on your husbands genitals?" she asked blushing even deeper.

"No, of course not. Have you?" Caroline asked blushing as well.

"Yes. He taught me last night. I wanted to please him more than I am, so I asked him how. I was hoping you would have other pointers that would help me." Elena explained.

"I'm sorry Elena. I wish I could help. Maybe I should try that."Caroline mused.

"Damon really seemed to enjoy it. I'm sure Tyler would too." Elena assured her.

"I'm sure he would. Tyler and I need another vacation. We need to get away from his mother. Even on our last holiday, she was there. There was no time for romance. She is always around us demanding an heir and planning our spare time." Caroline ranted.

"Well then tell her that you want her to leave you alone. You're not going to become pregnant by being stressed out as such.'' Elena suggested.

"Thank you. That is good advice." Caroline said thankfully.

"You're welcome. I am glad I could help." Elena said brushing off her thank you.

"So when is Damon coming to get you?" Caroline asked after the girls talked for what seemed like hours.

"He should be here soon." Elena said.

"Okay. Mrs Lockwood is gone for the entire day. She is out of town visiting Mr Lockwood. My husband and I are alone tonight, and I would like to try romance with him." Caroline explained.

"Miss Gilbert? Mr Salvatore is here to retrieve you." the butler said appearing.

"Oh thank you. Tell him I will be right there." she said finishing up her cup of tea and standing up. "I hope the romance works for you."

Thank you Elena. I hope to see you soon." Caroline said hugging her friend and walking her to the door. Elena hugged her back fiercely before willingly walking into Damon's embrace. He hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head.

"Come let's go. Stefan is awaiting us in the carriage. Let's get you home." he said walking her out of the house and towards the waiting carriage.


	16. Chapter 16

I know its short, and its definitely not my favourite chapter I've written. It's finally the wedding, and I definitely didnt do it justice. I hope I'm just being too hard on myself. after days and weeks of research on 1860's weddings, I came back with mostly no information on the vows. So I just used the most traditional ones I couldd find. I hope you like the chapter, and I promise the next one, will be better.

* * *

><p>The day of the wedding came and the nerves were making Elena ill.<p>

"I'm so afraid. What if he changes his mind?" Elena fretted to Anne.

"Master Salvatore will not change his mind. He is like his father in that he falls in love all the way. He only wants you, that you can be sure of." Anne promised her.

"Thank you Anne. I hope you are right. I am nervous. But I am very excited as well." Elena said unsure of how to voice how she was feeling.

"All brides feel this way. They all need to be loved by their bridegroom, but not all of them are. You are fortunate Miss Elena. Just remember that, and you will be fine." Anne said as she tied Elena into her gown. Elena nodded her head but wasn't entirely convinced.

"I have never felt nervous like this before father." Damon said, wiping his sweaty palms on the pants of his suit.

"It is perfectly normal son. You are marrying the love of your life, like I did when I was your age. I just wish your mother was here with us today, to celebrate. She would have been so happy. She loved weddings." Giuseppe said placing his hand on his sons shoulder.

"What if Elena decides that she made a mistake in choosing me over Stefan?" he asked.

"She won't. I have only seen the look in Miss Elena's eyes once before in my entire life, and that was looking at my Elisabetta. Elena loves you like Elisabetta loved me. You are lucky." Giuseppe assured his son.

"Thank you father. I am nervous." he admitted.

"I know. But the moment you see her walk down the aisle escorted by her brother, that nervousness will dissipate. Believe me son." Giuseppe told him.

"Thank you father." Damon stated again.

When 12 o'clock hit, Elena grasped Jeremy's arm as they walked into the church down the aisle to await Damon who was walking down alone as he had no other female relatives. Elena had chosen Jeremy to give her away because he was the closest male relative she had. Damon began his walk up the aisle after them and took his spot beside Elena. Caroline and Giuseppe walked in after them. Stefan walked in finally and took his seat at the front of the church. Damon and Elena took a few steps forward so they were standing in front of the minister while Giuseppe stood right behind them. Caroline stood off to the side behind Elena as the minister turned towards them.

"We are gathered here today in face of this company to join together Damon and Elena in matrimony, which is an honourable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly, or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." the minister started. Giuseppe looked around him to ensure that no one would speak up. He had wanted this part out of the vows due to all the broken hearted women Damon had left in his wake the past few years. He was relieved when no one spoke up.

"Damon, do you take Elena for you lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others,keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked Damon.

"I do." was Damon's instantaneous response.

"Elena, do you take Damon, for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked Elena.

"I do." Elena responded confidently.

"Damon repeat after me." the minister stated.

"I Damon take thee Elena to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honour and cherish, until death do us part and thereto I plight thee my troth." he repeated, his voice laden with emotion.

"Elena, repeat after me." the minister said turning to Elena.

"I Elena take thee Damon to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honour and cherish, until death do us part and thereto I plight thee my troth." she repeated.

"May I have the rings please?" the minister asked, and Giuseppe handed them over. "May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace and continue in love until life's end." he said blessing Elena's ring.

"With this ring I wed thee. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." Damon said as he slid the ring onto her finger.

"May this ring be blessed so she who gives it and he who wears it may abide in peace and continue in love until life's end." the minister said blessing Damon's ring.

"With this ring I wed thee. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." Elena said sliding the ring onto Damon's finger causing him to smile at her.

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive, and experience more and more joy with each passing year. Damon and Elena, are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of their friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as Damon and Elena have consented to live together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring. I pronounce that they are husband and wife. You may now seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss." the minister said stepping back. In these days a kiss was decided upon by the groom, sometimes they wouldn't want to kiss their wife. Damon wasn't sure why, if you were marrying you should love the person. He couldn't wait to be able to kiss his beautiful bride. Closing the distance between them he kissed her passionately but chaste. She kissed him back with her hands on the sides of his face, everyone in the audience watched fascinated.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr and Mrs Damon Salvatore." the minister said stepping back and grabbing the marriage licence from the table behind him. They both signed the licence and walked out of the church hand in hand followed by the rest of the wedding party.

Everyone went to Salvatore manor where there was food awaiting them. As were the usual proceedings Damon and Elena took the seats at the head of the table as everyone sat elsewhere.

"How long do we go away for?" Elena asked as they sat at the table eating their dinner.

"We are going for one week. It is our honeymoon. We will leave after the meal." he told her.

"I am excited." Elena said.  
>"I am too. I can't wait to spend endless hours alone with you." he said caressing her hand on the table. Everyone wisely kept quiet and didn't speak the thoughts that were still occupying all their thoughts. In almost everyone's mind them getting married didn't fix the sin they had committed when she had gotten pregnant.<p>

"Damon, may I speak to you alone for a moment?" one woman asked.

"I suppose." Damon said reluctantly. He pressed a kiss to the back of Elena's hand and followed the woman out of the room.

"It is very common for men to obtain a wife but still keep another woman on the side. I am willing to be that woman for you. We were very good together Master Salvatore." she said softly.

"I will not be one of those husbands who take a mistress. I don't need a mistress and I don't want a mistress." Damon said firmly.

"You know as well as I do, that the bigger she gets with child, the less attractive and desirable she will be to you." the woman stated.

"My wife will always be the most beautiful woman in my life. I will never take another woman, and that is final. Never. If that is all you wished to discuss, I wish to return to my bride." he said turning and walking back into the dining room.

"Is everything alright?" Elena asked once he sat back down.

"It is now." he assured her kissing the back of her hand again.

"What did she want?" Elena asked.

"She wanted to be my mistress on the side. Most men in this town have mistresses, and I don't wish to. That is all I told her. All I want it you." he promised her.

"I love you, and all I've ever wanted is you." she said softy. He smiled at her; a smile that she had come to recognize, he had saved just for her. It was a pure and beautiful smile, one that let you look straight into the wearers soul.

"You're so beautiful." he told her tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you. This is going to be wonderful isn't it. Us being married?" she asked.

"Yes it will. It will be perfect." he told her kissing her hand once again.

Once everyone was done eating, they all moved to the front door of the Salvatore house where a grand carriage had pulled up.

"It is time for you to go." Giuseppe said ushering them out the door.

"Elena, enjoy your honeymoon. I am happy that you're happy. I will probably be back in Chicago when you get back. I'll see you when the child arrives." Jeremy said stopping Elena just before Damon helped her into the carriage.

"Oh Jeremy, I will miss you so much. Thank you for making the journey down here to celebrate with us. It meant so much to me." she told him, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him close.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world." he assured her.

"Thank you for giving me away." she said thanking him once again.

"There is no one else I would have allowed to do it. You are my sister Elena, and I know I haven't been around much due to the rift between father and I before he passed. But I am here, and I love you. You will always be my only family." he told her.

"I love you Jeremy." she said hugging him once more.

"I love you too. But you had better go. I will see you when the baby arrives." he said before backing up. The driver had the door held open for them as Damon helped Elena inside.

"Are you ready for this Mrs Salvatore?" Damon asked as she slipped inside.

"I am." she answered politely. Once she was in, he climbed in after her and the door shut. The carriage drove away , as a new phase started in the lives of Damon and Elena.


	17. Chapter 17

"Where are we?" Elena asked looking out the carriage windows as the vast scenery passed them by.

"Just to an old family house for a couple of weeks. I want to stay somewhere close by so that we're still near the doctors if the need arises." he confessed.

"I am sure nothing will happen to me or the baby." she comforted him.

"I am not willing to take that risk with you Elena. You are my wife, and not only will I provide you with the best of everything, but I will also ensure that you are safe from all harm. That is including your pregnancy. I will keep you near the family doctor just in case the need arises and he needs to be here." he told her firmly.

"You are truly a loving and devoted husband." she whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I plan on showing you just how loving and devoted I can be. I will strive to be your everything, and when I feel I am not doing my job correctly, I will work even harder. You are my number one priority, I will make sure that you are the happiest wife in all of Mystic Falls. You will want for nothing my darling." he said kissing her temple.

"I already want for nothing. I have you. I wish to ensure that you want for nothing as well husband." she whispered.

"I have wanted for nothing since the moment you confessed your love for me. I didn't realize it before that moment, but now I realize you were all I wanted in this life, and I got you. " he said as he felt the carriage slow down.  
>"Master Salvatore, we have arrived." the driver said.<p>

"Thank you Henry." Damon answered as he opened the carriage door and jumped out. He offered Elena his hand and she stepped out, transfixed by the beauty of the house in front of them.

"This my dear is Salvatore Cottage." he said of the house that was sitting on hundreds of acres and had a fresh water stream nestled into the trees on the land

"This is so beautiful, although I would hardly call it a cottage. My family had a cottage and it was half that size." Elena said laughing.

"This is what my father chose to call it. Salvatore Cottage. We already had Salvatore Manor, but he wanted a home away from home." Damon explained.

"This is so lovely." she said softly.

"Not as lovely as you. Come with me." he said taking her hand and pulling her towards the house. She followed behind him eagerly.

"Do you wish to consummate the marriage?" she asked.

"Do you wish to do that?" he asked not wanting to push her.

"I wish to make love with my husband." she agreed.

"Then come with me. I will take you to bed." he said leading her up the stairs. They walked until they came to a closed bedroom door that he immediately ushered her inside.

"This is my room. Now our room." he said.

"It is beautiful." she said softly.

"Are you hungry darling, or do you wish to just go to bed?" he asked needing to make sure she was comfortable.

"I'm not. I ate my fill at our reception dinner. I just want to go to bed. I never thought I would have this appetite before." she said of her desire to be with her husband.

"It's okay darling. I am more than willing to be with you whenever you want me. I will sate that particular appetite." he promised her.

"Okay. Let's go to bed." she said standing before him still clad in her white wedding gown.

"Yes. I will help you get out of your gown. You know, if we had followed the correct procedures, tonight would be our first night together." he noted as he helped untie her dress.

"I know I shouldn't be nervous, but I am. It's not like this is our first time together." she admitted.

"I am nervous as well. It is our first time as man and wife. But I promise it will be good for us. We will be as good together now as we were before the wedding." he promised as he slid the sleeves of her down over her shoulders. She watched with rapt attention as he pushed the gown slowly to the floor, exposing small amounts of skin as he went. He caressed and stroked the skin as it became visible.

"You are so beautiful. So radiant." he whispered as he leaned in towards her and kissed her neck.

"May I?" she asked as her hands rested on the buttons of his shirt.

"You do not need to ask my darling." he told her smiling. She slowly worked her way through the buttons on his shirt until his upper body was bared to her viewing pleasure. He helped her by shrugging out of the shirt, letting it drop to the floor. Minutes later they had each other completely undressed, Damon pulled down the blanket on the bed allowing Elena so slip between the sheets. When she was comfortable against the pillows he slipped in and laid down beside her. He was hard from the anticipation of being inside her. He ran his hand over her face and leaned in to kiss her sweetly.

"I love you Mrs Salvatore." he whispered.

"I love you too Mr Salvatore." she responded, equally as soft.

"You are all mine now." he said mainly to himself.

"I have always been all yours. But please, make love to me." she almost begged.

He rolled over and hovered over her excited body. She ran her hands over his back, feeling the muscles under her fingertips.

"Please." she begged. He loved it when she was desperate for him, it made him feel strong and manly. He pressed forward a little bit and he slid inside her part way. She spread her thighs further and invited him deeper inside her heat. Giving her what she needed he slid the rest of the way inside her and groaned out at the intimate connection.

"You feel so good." he groaned as he started moving. He moved with slow, deep thrusts that caused her eyes to flutter shut in pleasure.

"No. I need to see you. I need to see what I do to you." he said. She managed to pry her eyes open and lock them on the blue gaze of her husband. The connection was even more intense with their gazes locked as they were.

"OH." she hissed when he hit a sensitive spot inside her. She bit her lip trying to keep from crying out.

"Please I need to hear you. Please." he begged. She wanted to give him whatever he wanted so with every thrust of his hips, she moaned out her satisfaction. It caused him to move quicker as he knew her climax would be fast approaching. When she came apart, he followed behind her. After a moment of recovery time, he rolled off of her and laid beside her.

"You are so perfect for me, my sweet Elena." he said gathering her into his embrace and closing his eyes as sleep took them both.

The honeymoon was filled with romantic meals and lovemaking. The couple enjoyed their time alone together.

"So what is going to happen when we return home?" she asked curiously.

"There are people building us a home of our own right now. But I will be starting to work at the mill with father and Stefan, so I have income to support you and the baby. You will work on making the house as you want it to be, and I will be home every evening with you." he told her.

"I thought you didn't want to work at the mill with your father?" she asked.

"It is not the ideal job, but it will make it so I can support you and our child without asking my father for help. My father and I are getting along better now, so it should be fine. The only person upset about this is Stefan, but he's never happy about anything." Damon explained.

"I want you to be happy darling." she said softly.

"I am happy. As a man I need to be able to provide for my family, and as a husband I need to be able to make you happy. I am a happy man if I can do both those things." he said.

"You make me very happy. And I am confident that you will be able to provide for us too." she assured him.

"If I can, I will be the happiest man ever." he promised her.  
>"Is it wrong that I don't want to go home tomorrow?" she asked.<p>

"Not at all. If I could I would stay here, alone with you forever. But we must go back. The doctor is coming to examine you tomorrow night. Make sure all is well with your pregnancy." he said.

"I feel the baby kick all the time, that must be a good sign. I think the baby likes you, it kicks a lot whenever you're around." she murmured.

"I hope the baby likes me. I want to be a good father for the child." he confessed.

"And you will be." she said knowingly.

The next day they were in the carriage on their way back to Mystic Falls early.

"Have you ever made love in a carriage?" Elena asked curiously.

"I have not." he answered smiling at her.

"Have you ever thought about it?" she asked.

"Many time. Most notably every time I've ever been in a carriage alone with you." he answered smirking at her.

"Oh." she said blushing a deep red colour.  
>"Have I embarrassed you darling?" he asked.<p>

"A little bit. I am not used to talking so candidly about intercourse." she admitted.

"Well I hope you get used to it. I love talking about it and I love doing it even more." he said smirking widely. She grinned at him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I like it too." she whispered. She loved how womanly he made her feel, it was something she had never felt before with all the other men that had tried to court her before her mom and dad died. She wondered if they would be happy with her choice in husband. She knew they wouldn't be happy with how it came about. They would not like the fact that she became pregnant before she was married, or that she fell of the "bad" brother. They would have been so happy if she fell in love with Stefan, he was easily the more suitable brother. But the more suitable brother wasn't who she wanted. She got the brother that was better for her, the brother who made her who she should be.

"I love you." she said after she was caught up thinking for a few minutes.

"I'm glad. Where did that come from?" he asked.

"I was thinking about how my parents would have reacted to you being my choice. They would have hated the idea because of your reputation, and they would never have forgiven me for getting pregnant with your child before marriage. A woman is expected to be pure for her husband." she explained.

"You may not have been a virgin on our wedding night. But you've only ever been with me, so to me that makes you pure. It made the lovemaking even better on our wedding night because we knew each others body so well." he told her.

"That's what I think too. I knew when we made love for the first time, that we would be together forever. To me that means there is nothing wrong with what we did in our courtship." she said.

"Great minds think alike." Damon said smiling.

"I wonder how Caroline and Tyler are doing?" she wondered idly.

"What do you mean? I thought they were doing better after she confessed her affair." Damon said confused.

"Carol Lockwood is pressuring them for a child. They don't ever have time to work on their marriage. We must promise to never let another person interfere in our relationship." she said.

"I promise. We just have to keep Stefan at way." Damon said. They rode in silence for a while longer until yet again the carriage slowed.

"Home sweet home, Master Salvatore." Henry said opening the carriage door. Damon got out and offered Elena his hand, helping her down.

"Welcome home Damon and Elena." Giuseppe said opening the front door and stepping outside. Stefan stood behind him sulking.

"Hello father." Damon said holding Elena's hand and Henry carried their luggage.

"Hello Master Salvatore. Stefan." Elena said politely.

"I hope you had a nice time. The doctor is here Elena, he is waiting upstairs in your chamber." he said.

"Thank you. I will head right up now." she said kissing Damon quickly.

"I will come with you. I want to know for myself that the baby is okay." Damon said following her up the stairs. She smiled, and didn't feel the need to tell him how much she loved how attentive he was to her pregnancy.

"Mrs Salvatore. I hope you enjoyed your honeymoon." the doctor said when her and Damon walked through the the door into the sitting room.

"I did. Very much. So what do you want me to do?" she asked.

"I need to examine your abdomen." the doctor said.

"How long are they going to be living here?" Stefan demanded of his father.

"Until their home is built. Then they will move into the other home but they will always be welcome here. Stefan you have to become used to the fact that Elena is your brothers wife now, and she is pregnant with their child." Giuseppe sighed.

"I just don't want to see the love between them." Stefan remarked. A while later Elena and Damon came back downstairs with the doctor in tow.

"So how are things?" Giuseppe asked.

"Things are perfect. As far as I can tell everything is normal with this pregnancy." he said.

"That is good. Very good." Giuseppe said smiling.

"It won't be too long now." the doctor said before putting his jacket on and walking out the door.

"How about you guys go get settled back in and we will talk more tomorrow." Giuseppe said.

"Alright. Thank you. We will see you in the morning." Damon said taking Elena's hand and leading her upstairs.


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you to my amazing beta Kitty (trouble and she knows it) for working through this with me. I hope you all enjoy this and as always let me know what you think. Thank you all of you for reading. Only a few chapters left of this story I think. I'm not sure how many yet. As always drop me a review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing canon to the show or books, everything else is mine.

* * *

><p>"Tyler and I are sneaking away. I just wanted to tell you first." Caroline said the next afternoon when the two women were having tea at Lockwood Manor.<p>

"Sneaking away? How?" Elena asked her eyes widened.

"Just for a few days. We desperately need to be just a married couple for a couple of days rather than the hopefully soon to be expectant parents." She said.

"It's not getting any better?" Elena clarified.

"No it is not. If anything it's getting worse. Carol Lockwood is always home and if we're not trying for a child, she expects us to be. She says we must have a child before next year. I do not even know what the rush is about." Caroline ranted.

"I wish I could help Caroline. I don't understand Carol Lockwood either. I don't understand why it is taking so long for you to get pregnant. I got pregnant straight away." Elena said confused.

"Maybe it is because you weren't trying to become pregnant, and I am, so maybe that makes it more difficult." Caroline suggested.

"Perhaps." Elena agreed.

"Caroline! Where is my son? You should not be visiting right now!" Carol Lockwood exclaimed, when she walked onto the terrace to see Caroline and Elena talking and drinking tea.

"He went into town Mrs. Lockwood." Caroline said turning to the older woman.

"Why would he do something like that? Does he not understand the direness of this situation?" Carol demanded.

"What situation is that?" Caroline asked annoyed.

"You and my son have to have a child before next year. Time is running out." Carol said frantically.

"If you don't mind me asking, why does Caroline need to have a child before next year?" Elena asked.

"My plan was to have a grandchild before next year. They have been married two years, and still haven't managed to become pregnant. I am beginning to think that they are not meant to be together." Carol said running a hand through her hair.

"What do you mean by that?" Elena asked, after taking a glance at Caroline who looked aghast.

"It means that perhaps my son and Caroline should consider not being together. I am beginning to think that I am never going to be a grandmother as long as Caroline is the woman involved. Look at you Elena, you and Master Damon became pregnant quite quickly." Carol explained.

"Perhaps the issue is that there is too much pressure on them to have a child." Elena offered.

"In order to get an heir, you need to put pressure on. I know what I am doing Miss Gilbert." Carol huffed clearly offended.

"I'm sorry if I overstepped my boundaries. It was just a suggestion." Elena replied.

"I have to go inside and tell the cooks what to make for dinner. When Tyler gets home, I want the two of you to try again." she said striding into the house.

"See what I mean Elena? She is a nightmare!" Caroline exclaimed, running a hand through her perfectly coiffed hair.

"I see. Where is Tyler?" Elena asked.

"He is making preparations for our trip. We are telling his mother nothing, just leaving her a note. I know that she will try to stop us. But we need romance, not clinical intercourse for the purpose of procreation." Caroline stated.

"I agree with you. When do you expect Tyler?" Elena asked.

"Soon. How are things with you and Damon, now that you're home?" Caroline asked changing the subject.

"Good. Wonderful, actually. Damon started working today at the mill." Elena told her friend.

"That's good. How does Stefan feel about Damon getting in the good graces of their father?" Caroline asked knowingly.

"He's sulking more than usual. It is getting tiresome." Elena said sighing.

"I'm sure he'll get over it. He should be looking for someone to court too." Caroline said.

"He's too busy focusing on my relationship with Damon." Elena said dryly.

The girls talked for a while longer before Tyler walked onto the terrace with a determined expression on his face.

"We must leave now Caroline. My mother is expecting us to go try to get pregnant again." He said grimly.

"I will take my leave. Did you see Henry outside when you came in?" Elena asked.

"Yes. He is awaiting you." Tyler said politely.

"Thank you Tyler. It was great visiting with you Caroline. We must get together again before the baby comes." Elena said, hugging her friend.

"Of course. After the baby comes as well." Caroline said returning her friends hug. Elena wrapped her shawl around her shoulders to protect her from the cool breeze and Caroline and Tyler walked her out to her carriage.

"I suppose I'll see you in a few days." Elena said as Henry held the door open for her.

"Yes. Perhaps I will come to Salvatore Manor to visit you." Caroline offered.

"That would be wonderful. It is getting to be so tiring to be out and about like this. The baby is making me very tired." Elena said relieved.

"I am sure. Hopefully I will be pregnant soon, and I will understand more of what you're saying about it." Caroline said as Elena climbed into the carriage.

"You will be. I have faith in that. Enjoy your alone time." Elena said as Henry shut the door and got up front. Once Elena was gone, Tyler and Caroline got into their own carriage and sped away from Lockwood Manor.

When Elena arrived back at Salvatore Manor, she walked inside, intent on sitting in the library with a good book. She walked into the library and seen Stefan sitting at the desk sulking.

"Oh my! Stefan what are you doing here? Are you not supposed to be at work?" She asked clutching her chest when his appearance scared her.

"My father only needed Damon today. He wanted to focus his attention on making sure Damon knows how to do his job well." Stefan sulked.

"Damon is a quick learner. You should be back with them soon enough." She said trying to assure her brother- in- law.

"He also gets everything that I want." Stefan pouted.

"Stefan that is enough of that. You act like Damon purposely stole something that you think belonged to you. I never belonged you to. I belonged to only myself until I fell in love with Damon. It was never about you." Elena said tired of the way he had acted the past few months.

"You were supposed to be with me. Your parents agreed. They wanted you and I to court, but you went against everything they wanted and courted my brother." Stefan said angrily.

"My mother and father chose you because they didn't know Damon. They knew only of his reputation, and that made them think he was the "bad" brother. I fell for the man who was underneath the exterior, the good man nestled inside the "bad" brother." She explained, smiling at her explanation.

"There is nothing good inside my brother." Stefan said resolutely.

"Yes there is. He is all good. You have never seen the good in him because you have no desire to do so. You continue to vilify him when he is both honourable and kind. He has always treated me with respect. He loves me as I love him. I see more bad qualities in you than I do in Damon. If you do not mind I am going to sit down and read until my husband gets home." She said annoyed.

"Do as you wish." Stefan said sulkily, he wasn't used to getting put in his place, especially by a woman.

Damon and Giuseppe walked in a few hours later to a completely silent house.

"That is odd." Damon said as they walked deeper into the house.

"I agree." Giuseppe said as they walked towards the library. Damon opened the door and seen Elena on the easy chair reading with a small smile on her face, and Stefan pouting at the desk, picking at the table.

"Damon, you're home." Elena said smiling. She rose from the chair and walked over to him. He opened his arms and she nestled herself inside his embrace.

"How was your day?" He asked kissing the top of her head.

"It was fine. I had a good visit with Caroline." Elena answered.

"I'm glad. Is everything going well with her and Tyler?" Damon asked.

"It will be." Elena nodded her head.

"That's good. But I need to kiss you." He said lifting her chin so he could kiss her softly. Stefan sped out of the room in disgust as they kissed.

"Something has got to be done about him." Damon muttered.

"We had a talk this afternoon. I think he understands that him and I would never have been together because it was always going to be you." Elena said laying her head against his chest.

"That's good. How are you feeling?" He asked laying his hands on the small of her back.

"Tired." She answered.

"I'm sure you are. It won't be long now until the baby is here." Damon said leading her over to the couch and sitting down with her tucked into his side.

"Can we just stay here until dinner?" She asked.

"Of course." He said rubbing her back. She nestled deeper into his embrace and closed her eyes.

"Elena. Sweetheart. It's time for dinner." Damon said softly shaking Elena awake.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I must have fallen asleep." She said rubbing her eyes and straightening her hair.

"That's okay sweetheart. Let's go have dinner, then I'll take you upstairs to bed." He said kissing her temple.

"Damon, I don't feel like making love tonight. I feel so tired." She said staring at her hands which were folded in her lap.

"That's okay. I expected that you would want to stop soon enough. It is completely normal. You are tired." He assured her taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it. He helped her stand up and led her into the dining room where Stefan and Giuseppe were already seated. The food was sitting in the middle of the table, waiting to be dished out. Damon pulled Elena's chair for her to sit down and she stifled a yawn.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"That's okay. You are with child, I remember when my beloved was expecting my boys. She was increasingly exhausted as she neared the end." Giuseppe said smiling at the young girl. After saying grace they passed the food around the table and dished out a little bit of everything. The war was still going on, food and other things weren't as abundant as they used to be. Everything had to be portioned and used accordingly to ensure there was never a shortage.

"Do you think the war will end soon?" Stefan asked.

"I hope so. I want to bring my child into a country at peace instead of one divided." Elena answered. I think this sounds more profound.

"I don't know son. I hope so as well. I want my grandchild brought into a world where there is no war." Giuseppe said.

"I just want the war to be over. I hate seeing all the poor people out on the streets begging for whatever scraps someone can give them. I don't want us to have to lay off any more workers from the mill." Stefan said casting his gaze downward.

"We will strive to not have to do that." Giuseppe assured his younger son. Stefan nodded and went back to eating his vegetables, chicken and bread.

"What do you plan on doing tomorrow?" Damon asked Elena as they continued to eat.

"I am not sure. Perhaps I shall stay home and continue my latest read."." She said.

"You should, relax more. I don't want unnecessary stress on the child." He said nodding.

"Okay." She agreed, looking forward to being able to sit in the library and read all day.

"Can I come back to work tomorrow?" Stefan asked hopefully.

"Yes. Damon is a quick learner." Giuseppe told his younger son.

"Thank you father." Stefan said relieved.

When dinner was finished and the table cleared everyone went their separate ways. Giuseppe to his study, Stefan to the library and Damon and Elena to their quarters upstairs.

"Let me take you to bed." He said taking her hand and leading her upstairs.

"Thank you. I am just so tired all the time." She said grateful for his hand holding hers. She wasn't sure she would make it up the stairs considering how tired she was. When they got into their room, Anne was putting laundry away.

"You look so tired Miss Elena." Anne said concerned.

"I am. I just need some rest." She said trying to ease the poor woman's worries.

"I will leave you be. I will finish putting this away tomorrow." Anne said leaving the room and shutting the door. Elena smiled at the woman and had Damon help her out of her dress and into her nightgown. He turned down the bed for her and she laid down. He pulled the covers over her and quickly undressed for bed.

"You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to." She said feeling him slide into bed next to her.

"I want to." He comforted her.

"I'm glad. I wanted you to stay with me too." She said relieved.

"Just go to sleep. Tomorrow you will feel energized again." He told her, kissing her forehead.

"Damon, can I ask you something?" She asked, a nervous lilt to her voice.

"Of course. You know you can ask me anything." He told her staring into her eyes, where he could clearly see the nervousness.

"I know I don't want to make love right now, but what about you?" She asked not staring him in the eye.

"What do you mean?" He asked trying to make her look at him.

"I know you have needs. I don't want you going somewhere else to get them fulfilled. Is there anything I can do to stop you from straying?" She asked still refusing to look at him.

"I would never stray from you." He said trying to comfort her.

"But you have needs. I cannot expect you to ignore your needs until I have the baby." She said.

"We will discuss it more tomorrow. Just sleep." He insisted caressing her cheek.

"Okay." She gave in with a sigh and closed her eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

Enjoy this chapter. Only two or three more left. This chapter has a bit of a bittersweet ending but I promise that it will get happier next chapter. As always drop me a review and let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>When Damon woke up in the morning he saw Elena peering down at him.<p>

"Good morning." He stated groggily as he wiped the traces of sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning dear." She whispered. She was propped up on her elbow with her other hand resting over her baby bump. She could feel that it was close. She was feeling more tired than she had ever felt before.

"Let me guess you want to know if there is anything you could do for me?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes. I know you like making love with me. I don't want to take that away from you. But I'm just so tired." She whispered, her face going deep red. Sex was still not something she was used to talking about with someone. It was far too intimate of a conversation to make her comfortable.

"I'm fine Elena. Don't worry about anything sweetheart." He assured her.

"But I don't want you to stray. I don't want you to break my heart." She whispered worried.

"I won't. I would come to you before something like that ever happened. I would rather die than break your heart. But we should go for breakfast." He comforted her. He slipped his legs out of bed and went to the closet finding something to wear. Elena struggled to get up and Damon rushed over to help her out of bed.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I'm so inept at the moment." She apologized profusely.

"No need to apologize my dear. You are very large with child." He brushed off her apology.

"Thank you. Have you given any thought to what you would like to name the child yet?" She asked trying to make conversation with her husband.

"I believe that should be left up to you. You are the one carrying the child. My father let my mother choose our names as well. It is a bit of a family tradition of sorts." He explained.

"Okay. I have an idea for a baby girl name. I'm not too sure about a boy yet though." She admitted.

"That's fine. Do you have a preference my dear?" He asked.

"I just want a happy and healthy child. Although I have always dreamed of what it would be like to have a daughter of my own." She admitted.

"Me as well." He confessed. When she was dressed in a green dress he took her hand and walked her out of the room. She was thoroughly exhausted already. She understood why so many women hated pregnancy. It was tiring and trying. She loved most of it. She loved the idea of having a child growing inside her. A child that was created out of love.

"Good morning. How are you feelings this morning?" Giuseppe asked when he seen them walking into the dining room.

"Tired." Elena admitted.

"Yes. That is how my Elisabetta felt in the last week or so of her pregnancy's with my boys." Giuseppe said nodding.

"What is the birth like?" Elena asked.

"I'm not sure. I was not in the room when my boys were born. It is not customary." Giuseppe explained.

"Oh. So I am to do this alone?" She asked worried now. She was counting on having her husband by her side and holding her hand. She was sure there was going to be a lot of pain.

"You wouldn't be birthing the child alone my dear. There would be the doctor and a midwife in the room with you. They would help you get the child out." Giuseppe tried to comfort the young woman.

"Of course." Elena nodded gravely.

"I want to be in the room with my wife. I need to be there for her when she needs me. This is important to me." Damon interjected.

"It is not the norm son. I'm not going to say no to you because there is no point. But it is something that no husband should have to see. There is a lot of blood." Giuseppe warned his son.

"That's fine. I just need to be there to make sure she's alright. I can't be sitting out in the hallway where I don't know what is happening. I cannot lose my wife." He said vehemently.

"You will not lose your wife. I'm sure of that." Giuseppe said comfortingly.

"Thank you father." Damon said softly.

"You should rest today Elena. I would recommend spending much of the day either in bed or sitting somewhere else. I don't want to see you up too much." Giuseppe told her.

"Yes. I would love to read some more." Elena agreed.

"Very well. Damon why don't you help your wife into the library." Giuseppe suggested. Damon nodded and took Elena's hand, leading her into the library where he handed her a variety of books she could be interested in.

"Are you going to stay with me?" She asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but I have to run into town to pick up some supplies. I will be back before dinner." He assured her.

"Alright. I will miss you while you are gone." She whispered.

"I will miss you too. I will be home later. Call for the staff if you need something. I do not want you overexerting yourself." He told her. I will. I love you." She told him before he walked out.

" I love you too. I will be home later." He told her before walking out of the library. She heard him walk out the front door so she opened her book and continued reading.

Damon walked down the street of Mystic Falls picking up the items he needed for the house.

"Master Salvatore! It is a pleasure to see you out and about." Tabitha enthused.

"Tabitha it is lovely to see you." He greeted the woman but keeping his distance.

"How is your wife?" She asked conversationally.

"She is fine. Very exhausted carrying my child." He admitted.

"Ah of course. I am always open for you to come back to me. You used to come to me all the time." She pouted.

"I have no use for you anymore Tabitha. I have Elena now." He argued not wanting to lead her on.

"Almost all men in the town come to us even with a wife. Why are you one of the only men in town that does not have a mistress?" She whined.

"I am in love with my wife. I don't need anyone else." He explained.

"But she cannot give you what you need right now. A man needs to be kept satisfied. Your wife being so exhausted can't satisfy you right now." She argued.

"I am more satisfied now than I ever was before Elena. This is none of your concern Tabitha. I must be going." Damon said shortly.

"Master Salvatore." She insisted trying to get him to stop.

"Goodbye Tabitha. I need to get home to my wife." He said climbing into the carriage.

"Can I get you anything Mrs. Salvatore?" One of the servants asked politely.

"Some fruit would be lovely thank you." Elena answered.

"Right away ma'am." She said rushing off to get Elena what she wanted. Damon walked in the front door a little while later and found Elena in the library.

"I trust that the staff helped you while I was gone?" He asked when he sat down next to her.

"Yes they were very good." Elena told him.

"That's good. Did you have a good afternoon?" He asked as she flipped the page of her book.

"Yes. This book is so very sad. So much death and broken hearts." She said wiping a stray tear out of her eye.

"It is a good book." Damon admitted.

"Is there anything I need to do Damon?" She asked realizing how late it was.

"No. The staff will deal with it. When dinner is called we will eat dinner then I will take you up to bed." He told her caressing her hand tenderly.

A few days later Damon was in town when Elena felt her first intense contraction. She had been feeling uncomfortable pinching feelings over the past day or so but none as bad as this. She screamed and fell to the ground causing Anne to rush out of the room where he was cleaning.

"Miss Elena? Are you alright. Oh my Gosh." She panicked helping Elena to her feet. Damon was in town getting supplies for their home.

"I think the baby is coming. I need Damon." Elena sobbed wrapping her hands around her belly.

"I have to get you into bed Miss Elena." Anne said walking her slowly to the bedroom where she helped her into bed clad in only her nightgown. Anne rushed down the stairs into Giuseppe's office.

"We need to call for the doctor immediately." She huffed frantically.

"What is wrong? I heard Elena call out." Giuseppe demanded.

"The child is coming. We need a doctor and a midwife immediately. May I borrow your carriage so I can go retrieve Master Salvatore?" She asked politely.

"Yes. My son wishes to be there when his child is born. You stay with Elena. Stefan can go get Damon." Giuseppe decided.

"Very well sir." She said rushing back upstairs. On the way she filled a bucket with water and grabbed a cloth.

"Do I have to go father?" Stefan asked.

"Yes. Go. Your brother wants to be here for the birth of his child. Go now." Giuseppe ordered. Stefan rushed out of the house at his fathers demand and climbed into the other carriage heading into Mystic Falls. Giuseppe went into the parlour and awaited news of his first grandchild. Thankfully they didn't live very far away from Mystic Falls, only about a thirty /:|minute carriage ride. They were luckier than many other families around there. It only took Stefan a few minutes to find Damon.

"Brother. You have to come home now." Stefan insisted when he seen Damon walking down the streets carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"What's wrong Stefan?" Damon asked worried.

"The baby is coming. You must come home now." Stefan told him. Damon looked frantic for a moment before climbing into his carriage and telling the driver to go as fast as he could.

Anne pressed the compress to Elena's forehead as she dilated further and further. There was no pain medication in that time. A doctor and a midwife walked in moments later and Anne stepped back.

"She has been experiencing contractions for the much of the day she told me." Anne stated. The midwife moved the blanket covering Elena and glanced at her.

"Not dilated enough yet." She murmured as the doctor stood back and overseen the birth. The doctor was a good friend of Giuseppe and wanted to be there to make sure the Salvatore's didn't lose another woman. Elena whimpered when another contraction went through her. Her hair was matted to her forehead and her expression twisted into one of intense pain. Everyone heard the door bang open downstairs. Elena heard the frantic footsteps on the stairs and Damon burst through the door seconds later.

"Sweetheart. I'm here." He said going straight for her side.

"It is not customary for the father to be in the room." The midwife said flustered. She had never had a man in the room before with the exception of a doctor sometimes.

"I want to be here. This is my child and my wife. I want to be here to help her." He spoke firmly leaving no room for discussion.

"Okay." She said nodding as she checked to see how dilated Elena was again. Damon pressed a kiss to Elena's sweat slicked forehead.

"I was so scared I wasn't going to make it back in time." He whispered.

"You're here. You made it in time." She whispered back turning her head to face him. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. The doctor and the midwife subtly ignored their conversation. The midwife checked again and shook her head.

"Still quite a ways to go yet my dear." She told Elena apologetically.

A few hours later and countless painful contractions later the midwife checked her once again.

"You are spread enough now dear. We are going to start pushing. Just follow your instincts whenever you get a contraction." The midwife explained. Elena nodded weakly. The past several hours taking most of her strength. She tightened her grip on Damon's hand. When the next contraction hit she sat up and started pushing until the contraction ended. They were only short minutes apart and Elena only had a moment of rest before another one hit and she had to push again.

"I can't do it. I can't do it." She begged.

"Yes you can. You can do it." Damon comforted her. He ran his hand down her back trying to soothe her knowing it was most likely a futile effort. The doctor continued to stand by the door and watch not needed at the moment.

"Push again." The midwife commanded and Elena pushed. The midwife could see the head and she told Elena that. The words gave Elena a fresh burst of energy as she pushed again. She screamed as the midwife turned the shoulders and got them out.

"One more push Ma'am." The midwife encouraged. She groaned and nodded her head and pushed when another contraction hit. She pushed and felt the baby leave her body into the waiting arms of the midwife. She heard the baby start crying and the midwife left to swaddle the baby.

"What is it?" Damon asked immediately.

"It's a girl Master Salvatore." The midwife said smiling at the young man. He was the first husband she had ever seen in the room with his wife. It was strange but heartwarming at the same time.

"Can I hold her?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course. You are the only man I've seen that is this happy for the birth of his child. Let's leave the room so the good doctor can tend to your wife." The midwife said gesturing to Damon the door.

"Is my wife going to be alright?" He asked intensely worried. She wasn't looking so good.

"The doctor must tend to her. We must leave." She insisted as she passed the baby into Damon's arms. He nodded but did as they said and left the room. He'd heard stories of how many women in these days died from complications of birthing. He prayed to God that Elena would not be another statistic. He went into the hallway with his infant daughter and seen Giuseppe and Stefan leaning against the wall.

"Granddaughter or grandson?" Giuseppe asked.

"Granddaughter. I am just waiting for Elena to be better so she can feed her and name her." Damon said showing his father and brother the tiny infant.

"She is beautiful. She looks like you. The infant is the perfect addition to our family. I see a lot of my dear Elisabetta in her." Giuseppe confessed wiping a tear from his eyes. He never even cried in front of anyone when his wife died but there he was shedding a tear for his new grandchild.

"She is beautiful brother." Stefan complimented, not entirely sure what to say when he still considered that he should be in Damon's place.

Elena only heard snippets of what the doctor was saying. Darkness was surrounding her and she was finding it hard to remain lucid.

"A lot of blood." He muttered as he fought to stop the bleeding.

"We must tell her husband sir." The midwife suggested returning to the room to aid.

"I must try not to lose her. This family has already lost too much." He said stitching her up and trying to stop the bleeding desperately.

"I will tell the Salvatore's what is happening." The midwife said walking out of the room again.

"How is my Elena?" Damon asked desperately. He clutched the baby softly but firmly in his arms.

"Your wife has lost a lot of blood. The doctor is trying to stop it." The midwife said softly.

"My wife is going to live right? I can't live without her." He whispered brokenly.


	20. Chapter 20

I am so sorry about the long wait for this. First I couldn't figure out what to do with it, then I had to write the Xmas fics for the LJ exchange which took up all my time. But here I am and I hope its okay. It hasn't been betaed but thats because I wanted it posted ASAP. So I hope there aren't too many mistakes.

Note: This story is an overly romanticized version of 1864, I know usually there is very little help from the fathers when a baby is born. But that wouldn't have suited my story if Damon was an absentee parent. So before people flame me for having a story that is historically incorrect, please know it was planned that way to enhance the romance.

* * *

><p>Damon cradled the as of yet unnamed baby girl in his arms as he sat by his wife's bedside waiting for her to come back to him. The doctor fixed her as best he could but had to leave. He had decided that she was in no mortal danger and would survive. It would just take some time for her to regain her strength. The baby had yet to be fed and she was starting to whine. Usually there would be a wet nurse or someone to nurse the baby if the mother was unable to. But there was no one in the Salvatore house that was able to assist.<p>

"Elena, you have to wake up. Our daughter is here and she doesn't even have a name yet. She needs her mother." He whispered. He clutched her hand with the one that wasn't holding the baby and rejoiced when he felt a squeeze.

"Damon..." She spoke softly when she opened her eyes.

"Sweetheart. I'm here. So is our daughter." He told her.

"I want to see her." Elena begged, needing to see her miracle.

"How do you feel? Do you feel up for feeding her?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes." She nodded feeling stronger than she did after the birth. She was extremely sore but she hoped that would fade away soon. Damon passed the squirming baby girl into her mothers arms. The midwife moved back into the room to help Elena with the first feeding of her infant child.

"Once you get settled in I must be leaving." She told Elena who only nodded in response. The two of them positioned the baby at Elena's breast. The baby latched on right away and started feeding from her mother. Elena gasped at the unfamiliar sensation of nursing her infant but quickly accustomed to the feeling.

"I will be right back." Damon assured her, pressing a kiss to her forehead and leaving the room.

"How is Elena, son?" Giuseppe asked when Damon walked into his study.

"She has improved. She is feeding our child as we speak." He told his father with a smile on his face.

"That is good, I am relieved she has improved. I could not imagine raising a child without her mother." Giuseppe murmured closing his eyes.

"Thank you for being here for us throughout everything." Damon thanked his father. He was still not accustomed to tender father/son moments with his father after being without them for so long.

"I am your father, it is my duty to be there for you." He assured his son.

"But thank you anyway father. I know I have not been the best son in the past." Damon murmured.

"I have been a terrible father, and for that I apologize. Has Elena named the infant yet? I would like to send out birth announcements and such. Maybe throw a party in my granddaughters honour when Elena feels up for it." Giuseppe asked.

"Not yet, Elena just came back to me, and the nurse had her feeding the baby immediately. The baby was getting fussy." Damon told him.

"When you know, will you let me know?" Giuseppe asked.

"Of course father." Damon agreed.

After he was done speaking to his father, Damon walked upstairs to see Elena smiling at her daughter. The baby was sleeping and Elena pressed a kiss to the baby's tiny chubby cheek.

"Have you considered a name yet?" Damon asked returning to the chair beside her bed.

"Yes I have. If you approve I would love to name her Elisabetta Marie Salvatore." Elena told him, gauging his response.

"Elena... that is perfect. My father would be so happy." Damon whispered leaning in and kissing her softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_A few weeks later_

"No, everything needs to be perfect. This is a party announcing the arrival of my granddaughter. Everything has to be perfect!" Giuseppe hollered to the staff who were setting up for the gathering. Elena walked into the room carrying Elisabetta and smiling widely.

"Would you like to hold her?" She asked Giuseppe who beamed at her.

"Of course, thank you." He said holding out his arms for the precious infant. Giuseppe's formerly hardened exterior had softened considerably over the past few months, but first time he held the baby in his arms he was back to the man he was before his wife's death. Elena pressed the baby into his arms and just like that his whole demeanor changed.

"This party needs to be perfect." He said softly, while stroking the baby's soft cheek.

"Yes sir." The servant said relieved he wasn't yelling anymore. She shot a grateful look at Elena as she walked away.

"Everyone in town is going to be here for this. I want to show off my granddaughter to everyone in Mystic Falls." Giuseppe commented.

"I think that's a wonderful idea? Has Caroline returned yet?" Elena asked curiously after not having seen her best friend since before Elisabetta's arrival.

" She is due to come home today and has promised to be here for this. She is eager to see the child." He told Elena positively glowing.

"I miss her. Have you seen my husband around?" Elena asked curiously, realizing that she hadn't seen her husband in quite

a while.

"I assume he's at your house, finishing things off. You will be moving in there very soon." Giuseppe told her.

"I will go find him. Is it okay to leave Elisabetta in here with you?" Elena asked not wanting to swaddle the baby up to take her outside. It wasn't cold out, she just didn't want the sun to burn her sensitive skin.

"Certainly, I am always more than eager to spend time with the most beautiful baby in Mystic Falls." Giuseppe murmured as he carried Elisabetta into the library. Elena smiled and walked outside and across the grounds, where the smaller house was nestled. It was a large house, but nowhere near as large as Salvatore Manor. Elena found Damon outside the house, just shutting and locking the door.

"I was just coming to find you." Elena stated when she came to stand by her husband.

"I was on my way back." He told her kissing her forehead.

"Can I see the house yet?" She asked hopefully.

"Not yet, it's not quite ready yet." He told her placing his hand on the small of her back.

"When?" She asked, she was beyond excited to see the home that Damon had built for them. He had spent the past few weeks putting the finishing touches on the house and she desperately wanted to see it.

"A couple days. Elena, I was wondering... I think we should take Elisabetta to see my mother. I can still feel her presence and I'm sure she would love to see her granddaughter with the same name." Damon asked uncertainly. He couldn't blame Elena, if she didn't want Elisabetta at the cemetery.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. I would like to take her to my mother and father's graves as well." Elena told him.

"We shall do that today." Damon promised her kissing her temple. When they walked back into the house, one of the servants brought a letter over to Elena.

"This came for you while you were out." He said before stepping back. Elena tore into it to find a letter from Jeremy promising to be there for the party.

"Who was it from?" Damon asked curiously.

"Jeremy, he's coming to meet Elisabetta." Elena smiled.

After lunch, Damon told Giuseppe his plan to take Elisabetta to visit her grandparents.

"Yes, I believe my dearest wife would love that very much." Giuseppe murmured his voice becoming hoarse with unshed years.

"We will also be taking a carriage to Elena's parents crypt as well." Damon mentioned.

"That is a good idea." Giuseppe told them.

"Do you want to come to see mother with us?" Damon asked knowing that Giuseppe hadn't been to his wife's grave since she died.

"I should probably go to her alone the first time. I need to apologize for so many things." Giuseppe whispered.

"If that is what you prefer." Damon told his father before standing up.

"It is." Giuseppe agreed. Damon placed his hand on the small of Elena's back and walked with her out the front door with the swaddled baby Elisabetta in her arms. When the family neared the Salvatore family crypt, Damon opened the door and Elena walked in with her husband right behind her.

"Hello mother. I'm sorry it has taken us so long to come here. We brought your first grandchild to meet you. A granddaughter. Her name is Elisabetta and she has my eyes- your eyes. I can see so much of you in her. We all miss you so very much." He whispered, placing his hand lightly on the tombstone.

"Mrs. Salvatore, thank you for giving me your son. I will always appreciate you for raising such a perfect man. Thank you for that, you have made my life better by just being a good mother to your son." Elena whispered. Elisabetta cooed from her mothers arms and Elena pressed a kiss to the baby's smooth forehead.

"Are you finished here?" Damon asked, not sure what to say anymore.

"If you are." Elena agreed. He nodded and Elena left the crypt and waited for Damon.

"Are you ready to go see your parents?" He asked.

"Can we do that later? In a few days maybe when Jeremy is here? I'm tired and we still have the party tomorrow afternoon." Elena murmured.

"Let's just go home, you can hand Elisabetta off to the nanny for a little while so you can rest." He told her.

"That is a good idea. I want to be a good mother, I want to be the one raising my child, not some stranger." Elena pointed out.

"You will my darling. You are already an incredible mother. You wake up with her at night, and you have her bassinet set up in our bedroom, so you can always get to her." He assured his wife. He leaned in and kissed her temple as they walked back to the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day the staff was scurrying around finalizing preparations for the party that afternoon. Giuseppe was holed up in his study and Elena was feeding Elisabetta upstairs while Damon put the finishing touches on the house. Everyone was busy, but the party had to go off perfectly.

"I made you a new dress for the occasion Mrs. Salvatore." Anne stated as she came into the room with a blue dress over her arm.

"It's beautiful. Thank you Anne. But will it fit, I am still carrying a little extra weight from my pregnancy." Elena fretted.

"It will fit. You are a beautiful woman Mrs Salvatore. I'm sure your husband tells you that." Anne assured Elena.

"Damon tells me that he thinks I'm beautiful everyday. Even like this, he told me that I didn't have to get skinny again. He liked me both ways." She told Anne with a smile on her face.

"Master Damon is a good man. Is there servants quarters in your new home?" Anne asked.

"Only for you. We don't need anyone else. I talked to Damon, and I don't want servants, I want to cook and clean for my own family except for when we come to the main house for dinner a couple times a week." Elena told Anne.

"Put the baby in the bassinet, it is time to get ready for the party. Guests will be arriving soon." Anne insisted, clapping her hands. Elena snapped out of her partial reverie and stood up, doing what Anne said. Anne helped her into the dress and did it up, tightening it. Elena still refused to wear a corset, she hated not being able to breath and Damon told her it wasn't necessary. They had a very unconventional marriage and Elena loved every second of it. Elena heard the front door open and close and voices come in. She heard Damon's voice mixed in with several others and heard him on the stairs. He walked into their bedroom and immediately kissed her.

"You look beautiful darling." He told her as he walked into the closet to gather clothes to wear.

"Come with me into the powder room and I will fix your hair." Anne said taking Elena's hand and pulling her out of the bedroom. While they were gone, Damon quickly changed into some clean clothes before walking over to the bassinet and picking up the baby. He kissed her pink cheek and waited for Elena and Anne to return. A few minutes later Elena came out and walked over to Damon.

"You are so good with her." She murmured kissing his cheek.

"She's so perfect. There are lots of people downstairs." He told her.

"This is the second time that we've been the center of attention at a party hosted by your father." Elena noted.

"Yes, but this time it's not about us, it's about her." Damon pointed out, looking at Elisabetta.

"That's true." She acquiesced when she heard a knock on the door and Giuseppe poked his head in.

"Everyone is here. It is time for you to make an appearance." He told them.

"Yes." Damon said as he crooked his arm so Elena could put her free one through his. She cradled Elisabetta securely to her chest with one arm and held Damon's with the other. They walked out of the room and down the stairs to where Giuseppe gestured for them to stop.

"I would like to introduce to the world my granddaughter. Elisabetta Marie Salvatore." Giuseppe said with a broad smile on his face. Everyone applauded Giuseppe's words and Caroline was the first one through the crowd to greet them with a playing across her lips and her face aglow.

"She is so beautiful Elena." Caroline praised.

"Thank you Caroline, how was your trip?" Elena asked her friend. She had missed Caroline over the past couple months that her and Tyler had been gone.

"Our trip was amazing. It was so perfect. Guess what?" She asked smiling brightly again.

"What?" Elena asked hopeful for her best friend.

"Tyler and I are expecting." She enthused, allowing a tear to creep down her face.

"I am so happy for you Caroline. This is so good, I bet Mrs Lockwood is happy." Elena murmured.

"Oh yes, we came home and she was so angry at us. But then we told her our news and she was happy. We are almost positive that its happening, I have been vomiting and I have noticed other signs that are usually associated with pregnancy." Caroline explained. Once she talked to Caroline for a while Elena made her rounds with Damon practically glued to her side. Everyone ate and drank, having a good time. Holding and passing along Elisabetta before finally handing her back to Elena.

"I should go put her to sleep." Elena sighed knowing it was well past her bedtime. By that point people were slowly starting to file out.

"Are you going to head to sleep too?" Damon asked.

"Yes, are you coming to bed too?" She asked her husband.

"In a couple minutes, I'll let you get Elisabetta down first." He told her kissing her forehead.

.

Once Elisabetta was asleep Damon walked in and kissed Elena's neck softly.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly as he helped her undo her dress so she could slip into a nightgown.

"I almost feel back to normal." She promised. She knew he was waiting for her cue to make love again.

"When you feel back to normal, I think we should move Elisabetta into her own room." Damon suggested.

"How long until we move into our home?" She asked.

"A couple days." He shrugged.

"Why don't we wait until that is finished. Then she would have her own room and we would be alone again." Elena suggested.

"That sounds fine." He said getting through the buttons on the dress so she could slip it off. He handed her a crisp white nightgown and slipped it over her head as she pulled the pins out of her hair. Once she was dressed for bed he quickly changed and slipped onto his side of the bed. She slipped in her side after checking on Elisabetta once more and blew out the oil lamp at her bedside.


	21. Chapter 21

Here we are, I might be crying a little bit right now. This is the final chapter of this story, there is the epilogue coming up but then that's it. Thank you to everyone who came on this journey with me. Thank you to all the silent readers, the anonymous reviews, signed reviews and constructive criticism. Thank you for all the alerts and favs. I hope you like this, just a fluffy conclusion before the epilogue which should be out soon.

* * *

><p>With the help of the servants personal items were moved into the new home. Elena was forced to stay put in the library, Damon didn't want her to see the house until it was fully furnished. It was such a romantic notion in a way, he wanted her to fall in love with the home immediately and for there to be no changes. She cooed softly to Elisabetta who had a wide smile on her face. She was growing so big, so quick and somehow Elena managed to fall more in love with her everyday. It was a love she didn't understand before she was born. Elena couldn't understand how she could feel more love in her heart than she did when she only loved Damon. It was like her heart expanded, Damon still occupied the same amount of space but now Elisabetta occupied the same amount. Elena would do anything to protect her baby and she supposed that was a mothers love. It was her duty as a mother to protect her daughter from everything from bad dreams to bad guys. When Elisabetta yawned against her mothers chest, she hugged the baby tightly and she closed her bright blue eyes falling deeply asleep.<p>

"Elena, can we talk?" Stefan asked coming into the room, quieting down considerably when he saw the sleeping baby.

"Of course. What is there to talk about?" Elena asked motioning for Stefan to sit down.

"I suppose we need to discuss the way I've treated your relationship with my brother." Stefan pointed out softly.

"Why would we need to discuss that?" Elena asked coolly. She was still to this day not impressed with how Stefan acted during hers and Damon's courtship.

"I need to apologize to you for that. I am still hurt that you chose him over me, but it's something I need to get used to. You and my brother have a connection and I can't deny that anymore. Especially now that you have a child, and he's built you a home." Stefan explained.

"Thank you Stefan." Elena murmured softly not wanting to wake the baby.

"You're welcome. Uh... can I hold her?" Stefan asked.

"She's sleeping right now. If you don't wake her I'll pass her over." Elena offered.

"I'll try. I've never held a baby before." Stefan murmured nervous now that he was going to actually hold the baby.

"It's easy. Support her head." She instructed as she stood up and placed Elisabetta into her brother in law's arms.

"She's so small." Stefan murmured as he cradled the tiny baby.

"She'll get bigger, she's growing everyday." Elena explained smiling at them. Stefan had a small smile on his face and it was clear he loved the little girl in his arms.

"I can't wait until I have one of my own. I wish she was mine." Stefan sighed, not wanting Elena to overhear that.

"You'll have one someday. You just have to find the right girl." Elena promised.

"Thank you, but it's hard when you're taken with your brothers girl." Stefan sighed.

"You're going to have to get over that. I am married to your brother, that's not going to change." Elena stated firmly.

"I know. I'm sorry Elena, I didn't mean to upset you." Stefan apologized.

"It's okay, but you have to get over it eventually." Elena stated picking up her book from the coffee table.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you." Stefan muttered before turning back to the baby.

"It's okay." Elena muttered flipping a page on her book. They lapsed into silence as Elena read and Stefan held Elisabetta until a shrill cry rang out.

"What did I do?" Stefan asked worried when Elisabetta started crying.

"Nothing, she just woke up. She's probably hungry." Elena explained picking up the little girl and cradling her to her chest.

"Oh, okay I will let you go feed her." Stefan said awkwardly as Elena took Elisabetta upstairs.

"What are you doing brother?" Stefan asked walking outside to see Damon talking to Anne outside.

"I'm planning an evening for my wife and I." Damon answered.

"Oh, what are you doing with the baby?" He asked, partially smug now that with a baby they can't be as intimate as they used to be.

"Our evening will start when Elisabetta is asleep. Anne is going to show me how to make dinner for my wife, it's our first night in our new home." Damon explained.

"Oh. Do you need help?" Stefan asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"If you could, distract my wife until I come and get her. I don't want her finding me." Damon told him.

"Sure." Stefan agreed walking back into the house.

"Thank you Stefan." Damon called as he walked away.

Elena laid Elisabetta down in her bassinet and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well my darling." Elena whispered before walking out of the room and back downstairs. She saw Stefan sitting in the library so she walked into the room and sat down on the couch. "Have you seen my husband?" Elena asked curiously.

"He's busy today, he can't be disturbed. I just talked to him." Stefan explained, struggling to find an excuse.

"Oh. What is he doing?" Elena asked.

"He's out." Stefan muttered.

"Oh, we're supposed to be spending the night in our new home tonight." Elena pointed out excitedly.

"I'm sure it will all go as planned." Stefan assured her.

"Did he tell you where he was going?" Elena asked.

"No." Stefan told her.

"I don't want this to start in my marriage. I don't want him to start keeping secrets. Have you seen Anne?" Elena asked.

"Nope, she took the day off as far as I know." Stefan said. Elena shrugged her shoulders and picked up her book.

A few hours later Elena was getting annoyed, she still hadn't seen or heard anything from Damon. She walked around with a crying Elisabetta who refused to calm down. Elena couldn't put her to sleep because her bed was at the new house when the servants moved it a few hours earlier. She still hadn't been allowed to head over to the new house yet and she was starting to get mad. She heard the door open and saw Damon walk inside with a smile on his face.

"Where have you been?" She demanded as Elisabetta started crying harder.

"I've been out. Come, lets take Elisabetta to bed." He told her softly.

"Where have you been?" She asked again.

"Let's just get Elisabetta to bed, we'll talk then." He told her.

"Fine, lets go." She said following him out of the house. He kept up his stride beside her and handed Elena the key to unlock their new home. She took the key silently and unlocked the door before stepping inside. Her breath was immediately taken away when she smelled the warm dinner and seen the decor of the house.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

"Let's go put Elisabetta to bed, then we'll enjoy our dinner." He told her kissing her temple.

"Who cooked it, we don't have a cook?" Elena asked.

"Anne helped me. I wanted to make tonight special for you." He told her leading her to Elisabetta's room. On the way he pointed out other rooms including two more spare bedrooms for additional children. He opened the door to the nursery and Elena smiled. It was beautifully decorated.

"It's beautiful." She whispered immediately placing Elisabetta in her bassinet.

"I hoped you would like it." He told her pecking her lips quickly.

"I do. Everything is perfect. Can I see our bedroom?" She asked.

"Not yet, lets eat first." He told her leading her into the dining room where there were plates of chicken, vegetables, potatoes and buns.

"Wow, you cooked this?" She asked in shock.

"Anne helped me a lot." Damon admitted.

"This is perfect. You are an amazing husband Damon." Elena told him kissing him.

"After this we'll go to bed, if you're ready." He suggested.

"I am ready to make love to you again." She affirmed.

"Okay." Damon agreed pulling her chair out for her and gesturing for her to sit. He poured them a glass of wine and Elena took a sip. They ate in silence, him holding her hand across the table.

"Thank you for this darling." Elena whispered.

"You're welcome. As my wife you should get used to being treated like a princess." He told her kissing her hand.

"As my husband you should get used to being treated like a king." She replied with a smile on her face.

"You already give me everything I could ask for." He told her kissing her forehead. When they were done eating he went and brought out a piece of apple pie from the kitchen.

"This is delicious." Elena moaned as she took a bite of the apple pie.

"I had nothing to do with this. It was a housewarming present from Anne." Damon told her smiling.

"It is amazing." Elena sighed taking another bite. He grinned, loving seeing her so happy. She had been so exhausted since Elisabetta had been born, always running around.

"I want you to relax tomorrow darling. Don't do any work, I'll take care of everything. Elisabetta and the house. All you have to do is feed her." Damon told her causing Elena to beam.

"You don't have to do that darling." Elena told him.

"I want to Elena. As your husband it's my job to make sure you're happy." He told her.

"You already gave me everything I need to be happy." She assured him.

"Are you ready for bed?" Damon asked after she finished eating her pie.

"Yes, I need you so bad. I miss making love to you." She told him. He grinned and stood up offering her his hand.

"Let's go to bed." He told her leading her to their bedroom. He opened the door and she gasped. Everything was dark wood with white linens. It was so beautiful and romantic.

"It's so beautiful." Elena whispered turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck. He bent down to kiss her, her tongue sneaking into her mouth. She could feel his hardness pressing into her stomach and she moaned desperately, needing him inside her.

He slowly worked through the buttons on her dress and she shrugged out of the sleeves. She wasn't nervous about being bared to him anymore, the way he looked at her naked body filled her with pride. He loved her body even when she was carrying more weight than usual. With nimble fingers she moved through the buttons on his shirt, needing his body to be bare to her.

"Please..." She begged, her larger than usual breasts heaving against her chest.

"You are so beautiful." He breathed, he picked her up and laid her on the large bed, following her down and bracing his weight on his arm. She reached up and kissed him passionately, while moving her pelvis against his. He peeled the dress from her body along with her panties and stockings, kissing his way down her body. When he had her completely bare for him he quickly divested himself of his pants and the rest of his shirt that Elena had nearly unbuttoned. She reached behind her and pulled out the hairpins holding her hair up. She slipped under the covers of their bed and he followed her in on his side of the bed. He rolled onto his side and kissed her. She clasped her arms around his neck and pulled him until he was lying astride her hips.

"Make love to me." She begged kissing him again. He took hold of the base of his erection and slowly eased himself inside her, filling her completely. She winced a little at first after being separated for so long.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Keep going please. Just a little tender." She assured him.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, please keep going." She begged. He kissed her again and eased the rest of the way inside her before started to move slowly, refusing to hurt her. He shifted his hips back and thrust back in, hitting the end of her on every thrust. She raked her nails down his back and over his ass, begging him to go faster and harder. She needed more.

"I'm close." She warned him.

"I love you." He told her and kissed her. He left her lips and kissed down her neck, leaving little love bites as he went. She dropped her head back to give him better access as his hips never stopped moving within her.

"I love you so much." She breathed. She pulled her legs up to cradle him between them, giving him more space to work his magic. Without warning she came, with a keening cry of his name. She was relieved to note that she didn't wake up Elisabetta when she cried out. He followed almost directly after her, filling her with his release. He breathed heavily and rolled off of her.

"We didn't make that last as long as I would have hoped." He noted.

"It was perfect. It had been so long." She told him laying her head on his chest.

"What if we get pregnant again right away?" He asked curiously.

"Is it something you're open to?" She asked.

"I would love another baby." He agreed.

"Then if it happens, it happens. Ideally it would be best to wait a little while." She said smiling.

"I couldn't agree more. We have a good life don't we?" He asked.

"We have a great life. I'm so happy I have you. You changed my life. I can't believe it wasn't all that long ago that I came here, and was due to marry Stefan." Elena recalled.

"I fell in love with you the moment I saw you, but understood that you were meant to be with my brother. I am so happy you decided not to marry him." Damon admitted.

"I couldn't marry him because for me it was always you. It will always be you. I met you and everything changed for me. You let me in and I let you in. You complete me." She whispered.

"This is just the beginning for you and I. I am going to give you everything you've ever wanted." He vowed to her.

"You already have. I have everything I've ever wanted." She promised him kissing him.


	22. Epilogue

_The official end of this story has arrived. I want to thank everyone once again for all the support this story has received. I knew once thought it would be this popular. For the final time I hope you all let me know what you think of the epilogue. I'm going to miss writing this and I enjoyed every moment I took doing it. Even the times when I wasn't sure it would ever get finished because it was being stubborn and I couldn't get the words out. Thank you everyone for the support and I hope you'll tune in for the next story I come up with. I have another all human story coming up which I'm looking forward to writing. _

* * *

><p><em>Four years later<em>

"Mama, when is daddy going to be home?" Four year old Elisabetta Salvatore asked while playing outside.

"In a little while. He is working to ensure we have everything we need." Elena explained to the four year old who was sitting on the ground with a doll her mom had made her.

"Is it almost time for Nathaniel to wake up?" Elisabetta asked hopefully, wanting to play with her two year old brother.

"Soon darling. Just play for a little while, I'm just going to sit down and read." Elena told her daughter as she sank into a chair on the porch, her hand splayed across her growing baby bump. In the past four years Damon had taken over the mill for his father who retired, Elena had given birth to Nathaniel Giuseppe Salvatore and was currently pregnant with baby number three. If anyone ever asked if this is how she pictured her life would turn out she would have said no, it was so much more than she ever hoped for. On the far other side of the property sat another house where Stefan and his wife Rebekah had moved after they had wed. Caroline and Tyler were blessed with a little boy and a little girl, having finally moved out of Carol Lockwood's home and out on their own. Jeremy was living happily in Chicago with a woman he met and they were now expecting their first child.

"Mama I miss daddy." Elisabetta said walking over to her mom.

"Daddy will be home soon. Go play before I send you to work with Anne." Elena warned her daughter.

"I'll go play." She stated eagerly as she ran off.

"You are so good with her." Giuseppe murmured from somewhere behind her. Elena turned her head and smiled at her father in law.

"Thank you. Would you like to sit down?" Elena asked.

"Yes, thank you. Stefan and Rebekah are in town and the house is so empty with no one there anymore." Giuseppe mumbled.

"You are always welcome here. You're family."She assured the older man.

"Thank you. It is now that I miss my Elisabetta the most, the times when I am alone in my house without anyone but the staff to talk to." Giuseppe sighed.

"She's still here." Elena assured him.

"I know, I can't see her, but I can feel her presence every moment of every day." Giuseppe agreed.

"What are you talking about?" Elisabetta asked coming to stand by her grandfather.

"Your grandmother." Giuseppe told her, picking her up and depositing the little girl on his lap.

"My grandmother? Where is she?" She asked never having been told about any of her grandparents besides Giuseppe. Giuseppe glanced at Elena, when she nodded he turned back to the little girl. Elena rose from her chair and walked inside hearing the sound of Nathaniel start crying.

"I'll be right back." She told them.

"Grandfather will you tell me about grandmother please?" Elisabetta asked politely.

"Of course. Your grandmother was a beautiful woman, she loved her family so much. Even while I was not the best father, she was an incredible mother. Her name was Elisabetta, just like you. She would have loved to meet you." Giuseppe explained, wiping a stray tear out of his eye.

"Where is grandmother?" Elisabetta asked concerned about the tears in her grandfather's eyes.

"She's in heaven. She died a long time ago." He told her, a couple more tears falling from his eyes.

"My other grandparents died too." Elisabetta noted sadly.

"But you have lots of other people who love you too Elisabetta." Giuseppe assured the little girl.

"Would grandmother have liked me?" Elisabetta asked.

"She would have loved you Princess." Giuseppe assured the little girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_A few days later_

"Who would like to say grace?" Giuseppe asked as the large group of people gathered around the dining room table at the Giuseppe's home. Elena had planned a large dinner party so everyone could spend some time together. Stefan and Rebekah, Damon, Elena, Giuseppe and Caroline and Tyler were all gathered around the table. All the children being cared for at home by nannies.

"You should do it father. It is your home." Damon suggested. Everyone echoed their agreement an Giuseppe thanked God for the meal they were about to take in. When he finished everyone broke into conversation about their children and how happy they were with life.

"What do you think your child is going to be Elena?" Caroline asked her best friend.

"I'm not sure. I can't wait to meet him or her though. I know I still have a long ways yet. I've only been expecting for a short time." Elena told her friend.

"I know. Your belly is very small still." Caroline agreed.

"Yes, it hasn't starting inhibiting anything about me yet." Elena agreed.

"Are you going to have more children after this one?" Rebekah asked.

"Our entire marriage I have thought if it happens it happens. I see a child as being a sign of our love. If another child is created I would not be upset." Elena explained.

"Stefan and I are trying, but we are having a hard time." Rebekah admitted.

"It will happen when it is meant to happen." Elena assured Rebekah.

"Yes, look at Tyler and I. It took us so long to conceive, but eventually it happened when we were truly ready for it. Our marriage is stronger than ever." Caroline pointed out. Everyone ate all the food laid out for them and talked until late in the evening.

"We should really be heading out." Elena mentioned knowing it was late.

"Yes us too. I don't want to leave the nanny with the children for too long. I miss them when I'm away from them." Caroline agreed standing up and smoothing out her dress. Elena stood up and slipped her wrap around her shoulders, waiting for her husband by the door.

"I will see you tomorrow at the mill brother." Damon told Stefan before taking Elena's hand.

"It's warm outside." Elena murmured as they walked across the grounds towards their house.

"Yes it is. Summer is coming." Damon agreed. Elena suddenly changed courses slightly and pulled Damon towards the woods.

"Where are we going darling?" He asked slightly confused.

"We haven't been to our place alone for years. Anne is watching the children, so perhaps we should spend some time alone." Elena suggested slowing down her walk in case he didn't want to go.

"That is a wonderful idea darling." Damon agreed kissing the back of her hand. They walked the short distance towards the lake and sank into the grass when they arrived.

"It is so beautiful outside tonight." Elena sighed, lying down on her back in the grass.

"Not as beautiful as you my darling." Damon told her lying down beside her.

"You know, we have never made love here before." She murmured offhand.

"We haven't. Is that something that would interest you?" He asked raising himself up on one elbow so he could look into her eyes.

"I've always dreamed of making love with you in such a public place. But I always felt that the dream was dirty and I shouldn't suggest it." Elena explained, blushing furiously.

"You do not need to feel ashamed of sharing those dreams with me. If it is something that you want then we will do it. Besides we have done this once before." He told her pulling her up so he could see her clearly.

"Not for almost five years. Do you want to try that?" She asked diverting her gaze from his.

"I would love to make love to you wherever you would allow me to." Damon told her, kissing each of her knuckles before pressing a kiss to her wedding ring.

"How would we do this?" Elena asked upon realizing she didn't know how to go about doing this.

"Lie down. I wouldn't remove your dress or anything in case we were interrupted. I would just remove enough to free my penis." He told her.

"Okay." Elena agreed, wanting him desperately. Being pregnant made her need to make love to him more often than usual. She would frequently get those urges and he was always more than willing to help her out.

"Do you want to do this?" He asked hopefully. He had always dreamed of making love her her right here in this spot and it was about to come true for the second time. The first time was all fumbling and nervousness. This time they would truly be able to enjoy one another.

"Yes I do." She told him reaching under her dress and pulling her panties off. He watched her with rapt amusement, he could always tell when she needed him desperately. He unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down just enough to release his already throbbing erection. Just the idea of them being together like this made him hard and ready for her. He positioned himself on his knees, wanting to be in control of their coupling but not wanting to hurt her and the baby, and slid a finger up her drenched slit. She sighed and dropped her head back against the grass. Her mouth hung open in pleasure as he replaced his finger with the tip of his cock. He slid it along her slit, nudging her clit every couple seconds.

"Please baby." She begged. She knew he liked it when she begged for him, it made him feel like a man. Sliding forward a bit so he was directly between her thighs he leaned forward a bit and pushed his cock inside her more. Elena let out a strangled gasp and jerked her hips forward.

"Oh God." She moaned as he pushed forward more. After a couple more thrusts he was entirely buried inside her. He rolled her dress up until it was around her hips as he plunged in and out of her. His hands rested on her knees as he held her legs apart. She ran her hands through her hair and cupped her breasts desperate for a release that he fully intended on giving her.

"Please." She begged trying to move her hips against him.

"Please what?" He asked, loving it when she was vocal. It never happened too often but when it did he fully embraced it.

"Please give me an orgasm." She begged her muscles clenching around him. He smirked at her and slowed down his thrusts, wanting to prolong their lovemaking. His thrusts became slow and deep, causing her to scream out every time he hit her front wall.

"Oh God please darling. Speed up." She begged needing the friction to make it to orgasm.

"As you wish." He said deciding that she had begged more than enough. He wanted to make her feel good. He slammed his hips into hers a couple more times before she climaxed. She called his name a couple times like a mantra before biting her lip to stop from screaming. He continued his movements before finally letting go moments after she did. His hips jerked as his release soared through him, filling her completely. He fell to the left side of her and quickly fixed his pants. Elena quickly pushed her dress back down so it was covering her and folded her panties into the pocket of her dress not having the energy to put them back on.

"That was wonderful. Even better than the first time we did that." Elena whispered in the darkness.

"It's just going to keep on going for us." He told her kissing her hair.

"We should head back." Elena murmured sitting up and pulling herself to her feet.

"I suppose you're right." He agreed standing up and taking her hand.

"It's always going to be like this right?" Elena asked.

"Of course, I will love you until the day I die Elena Salvatore." Damon told her as they walked home.

_The End_


End file.
